Unsilenced
by Twin-Lance
Summary: Prison break on an isolated Centran island.  An old forgotten threat reemerged.  A shadow from Zell's forgotten past comes out into the crimson light.  ZellxFujin This is the fourth story in my "New Beginnings" Final Fantasy VIII series. It is incomplete and isn't likely to be finished until I find my old story notes. I apologize to anyone that was following it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I in no way claim any ownership to the greatness that is Final Fantasy VIII. I'm only borrowing its characters for entertainment purposes.

**Author's notes:** Its been a good year or so since I originally took this story off of the site. I've reworked the first fifteen chapters I originally had and somehow have managed to add another five or so on the end. That's right folks, every chapter is planned out! This story now has a solid plot! I hope everyone enjoys what I've done with the story.

**Unsilenced**

**Prologue**

A red evening sun hung barely above the horizon as daytime casually changed over to night. Racing to beat nightfall, a Galbadian Supply chopper approached a lone, desolate, jungle covered island. The chopper circled a few times before hovering just above the jungle island's tree tops. Both the pilot and co-pilot stared down at the dark foliage that engulfed the small island.

"There's no pad," The co-pilot stated. "There's not even a clearing. There's no place for us to land."

"Oh there's a clearing Stan," The pilot assured him. "We just have to slowly edge over it...before we can see it to land on it." Stan looked out the window at the darkening jungle. His eyes came to rest on an ancient looking stone structure, barely breaking through the jungle's tree tops. Sure enough, as the copter continued to creep foreword, a cleared out patch of grass became visible. Stan turned and looked over at the pilot.

"I take it you've been here before Sir?"

"Its Edward, not Sir," Edward shook his head as he nodded out the front window. Stan followed his gaze to see the looming bulk of the facilities lookout tower. He instinctively looked up to see how close they were to hitting it with the rotors. "We're fine," Edward said to ease Stan's nervousness. "Hold on though. The descent's always a bit bumpy," He warned as he lowered the chopper down beside the tower.

"Careful not to get too close," Stan said.

"I've been making this flight for nine years. Its fine," Edward tried to hide the laugh in his voice.

Stan looked at him skeptically and then out at the stone structure beside them as they lowered. The helicopter jolted as it came to rest and its rotors hurled dirt and leaves through the air. Once all systems were shut down, Edward took off his belt and got out of his seat. Stan remained behind and stared at the enormous facility that lay attached to the bottom of the tower.

"Sir, where exactly are we?"

Edward paused and then sat back in his seat. "For the past nine hours I've been telling you its Edward. Sir is too formal," He chuckled. "Rest assured, we're exactly where we're supposed to be."

"Yeah...but..."

"But what?"

"This place looks like some kind of prison camp out of an old horror movie."

Edward laughed and gestured to the window. "What gave it away?"

Stan shook his head. "I don't know. Its just creepy."

"That it is," Edward agreed as he climbed out of his seat and opened the door to the cargo hold. Stan followed closely as he stepped inside and prepared to open the external hatch. "This is the only chopper the government permits here."

"Centra hasn't had a unified government since the lunar cry," Stan stated.

"This island's leased to Galbadia," Edward said as he flipped through a few pages on a clipboard.

"There's something everyone's been sidestepping since I agreed to this position," Stan crossed his arms. "What's so special about this place?"

"This place? Besides the cliffs that make up every edge of the island's exterior, and the sharp rocks below them...there's dense jungle, extreme heat, and dangerous monsters. Its the perfect place to put a maximum security correctional facility," Edward dropped the clipboard on a shipping crate and picked up his rifle.

Stan looked at him nervously. "You mean prison," Stan spoke flatly.

Edward paid his tone no mind, "I hope you brought your weapon. This jungle's full of imported monsters...for security reasons."

"What kind of security reasons use wild monsters?" Stan asked as he took the safety off his pistol.

"The kind of security that prides itself on being escape proof." When Stan didn't respond, Edward sighed. "Stan my boy, you really have no clue where we're at do you?" Edward pushed the release on the wall and watched the exterior hatch hiss open. The humid air rushed inside, taking the first breaths away from both men.

"We're at some kind of prison," Stan said as he watched Edward motion for the two guards standing outside. "But I don't understand. D-District's the highest security prison Galbadia has."

"D-District...D-District is nothing compared to this place," Edward shook his head and jumped down from the helicopter. He waited for Stan to follow as he scanned the tree line for any signs of danger. His co-pilot slowly followed him and jumped down to the damp soil. Once Stan was standing beside him, he spoke again. "Welcome to Hell son." The guards paid them no mind as they quickly boarded the helicopter and began unloading the cargo. Stan continued to stare at the dark stone facility with fear in his eyes.

"Bedevil Asylum," His words trembled with the rest of his body. "T-T-T-This is B-Bedevil Asylum. I-I-I t-thought it was just some myth made up to make the general public think D-District's practice's seem acceptable."

Edward looked into Stan's panicked eyes. "The only things mythical about this place are the stories you hear about people escaping with their lives. Come on. Everyone here is locked down tight. All we have to do is walk into the main office and get our paperwork so we can leave..." Edward quieted as he listened. Over the normal noises of the jungle and its monsters, a muffled roaring seemed to grow louder. Beside him, Stan pulled out his pistol and stepped back towards the helicopter.

"I smell smoke," He looked around at the darkness that was consuming them. "That place is burning." Edward pulled his rifle up as he slowly approached the building. "Edward! If there's a fire something's seriously wrong. Come on lets get back on the copter. We don't have to have those papers do we? We're no match for an entire prison." Edward lowered his rifle as he strained to listen.

"That roaring isn't flames," He stated as he took a step back. "You're right kid. Let's go."

"Those are voices," Stan whispered as he numbly watched Edward rush past him.

"On the helicopter! Get on! Now!" Edward shouted as he reached for Stan's arm. He pulled at the fabric of Stan's jacket and turned to face the barrel of the first guard's gun. Stan fell to his knees and recoiled as the guard pulled the trigger and Edward was blown backwards. In a state of shock, Stan stared at the blood and bits of bone and pulpy tissue that lay scattered on the ground. The guard turned his gun on him, but Stan didn't even see it coming.

Meanwhile, deep inside Bedevil's Asylum, a thick black smoke drifted through the hallways as a fire raged on in one of the supply rooms. From their cell, Jalen Buckman and Gunther Audley watched as their small cell light flickered on and off. Gunther knelt beside his cell's open door and leaned against the bars. The metal against his cheek sent a jolt through his body as he absorbed the cold, almost stinging sensation it gave him. In such a hot and humid place, where the air seemed to smother the life and energy out of even the strongest of men, such a coolness was pure ecstasy. Gunther involuntarily shivered as he slid his arms in-between his bars and looked down the dim hallway.

On the top bunk, Jalen groaned as he pulled his soiled shirt back over his head and then leaned against the wall. He listened as the shouts of his fellow prisoners grew louder. Their voices echoed against the cold stone walls of the asylum. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Gunther nervously. The man hadn't moved for a few minutes. His calmness was unnerving. A few distinct voices diverted his attention and he strained to look down the hallway where Gunther's gaze had been the entire time. "Who is it?" He asked as he leaned foreword. His question was swiftly answered as one of the asylum's guards was hurled into the bars of their cell. Gunther fell back, and watched from his position on the floor as three prisoners pounced the guard in an effort to strip him of his weapon. Two random shots hit the youngest of the three inmates in the stomach. He fell back against the wall with a dull thud and then silently slid down to the floor.

Gunther remained where he laid on the floor and watched as a second prisoner was shot by the guard. Jalen dropped down to the floor and remained knelt next to Audley. Now obviously wounded, the guard was firing off random shots in an attempt to keep the last of the three prisoners off of him. Hoping not to catch a stray bullet, both Gunther and Jalen backed as far away from the scene as their cell would allow. From down the hall shouts and footsteps began to grow louder.

"This could get bad," Jalen whispered as he wiped at his burning eyes to no avail. "I think this smoke is making me sick. Like they're burning styrofoam or something. Is it time yet? Its gettin' real."

Gunther remained silent as he slowly stood and approached the bars of his cell. With a calloused hand he gently took hold of the cold bars that had for four years held him captive. He stroked the cool metal with his fingertips while the guard struggled under the weight of his opposing prisoner. The two men rolled around in the blood of the two dead prisoners before they finally stilled. Gunther paused his motions and looked down at the two men curiously. Then, as if he'd been prodded with a tazer, the prisoner jumped up and stumbled away from the guard's body. He held the guard's weapon in his hands as if it were sacred and then shot Gunther a dark grin. The guard groaned as he pulled a blade from his sleeve and hurled it at the prisoner's neck. Both Gunther and Jalen watched silently as the prisoner staggered forward a step and the knife fell out of his throat. A sickening, gurgling, suction-like sound erupted from the prisoner as he clutched at his throat and slowly fell to the floor. Both Gunther and Jalen watched wide-eyed. "Now its real," Gunther spoke as he knelt and tugged at a small tear in the sole of his boot. The guard, still in a daze, reached weakly for his gun and fell back against the bars of their cell.

Now behind Gunther, Jalen stepped to the side and watched as a stream of richly red blood made its way across the floor. His eyes began tracing the trail back up to its source and stopped when he saw Audley's fingers pull a thin razor blade from the sole of his boot.

"Now," Gunther spoke as he reached through the bars and grabbed the guard by the shirt.

"Hey!" The guard shrieked as he dropped his gun and was pulled against the bars. Using all his body weight, the guard hurled himself forward, pulling Gunther head first into the bars. Gunther's fingers slipped and the guard stumbled forward and into Jalen's waiting fists. The guard was once again knocked back against the bars and Gunther swiftly stuck his arms through them and slit his throat. Jalen turned away and started gagging as the guard's body was unceremoniously left to topple into the now growing lake of blood. Tucking the blade back into his boot, Gunther motioned for him and took off running down the hall. Jalen quickly bent down and took the bloodied gun off the dead guard before hurrying after him.

The two men ran frantically through the crowded halls and pushed their way through the fights that were erupting all over the asylum. Neither of them had the time to stop, they had to beat everyone else outside. Both Jalen and Gunther continued running until they were through the front gates. Once they were out, they stopped and turned back for one last look at the men fighting inside.

"Surely they realize they can just walk on out," Jalen said between gasps.

"There ain't no place to go," Gunther placed a hand on the bruised spot on his forehead. "We're all stranded on an island somewhere in the middle of the sea," Gunther grinned a twisted lopsided grin as he looked at his partner. Jalen stared at the bruised and bloodied face of his friend nervously. "Well, they're stranded on this island. You and I are going to hop a flight back to Galbadia with good ole Ritz and Flannagan; the worst two guards this place never realized they had." He cast another glance at the prison's main entrance. "While we're heading home, those fools are gonna stay in there where there's excitement and adrenaline. They thrive on it, like the mindless beasts this place has turned them into," Gunther sneered. "In another few hours headquarters is going to realize there's a problem when this helicopter doesn't show to pick up day shift guards. Let's get out of here before they realize something's up."

Jalen followed Gunther across the narrow clearing between them and their ticket home. He waited as Gunther climbed aboard and looked out at the black jungle. The wind of the rotors whipped his hair wildly across his face and with a sly grin, he quickly followed his boss.

Seven Months Later

A freezing rain pelted down on them. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying desperately to rid them of the water that was blurring his vision. He noticed with some annoyance that the drain off to the side of his front door was clogged again and the water was beginning to pool up. Behind him, a sharp bolt of lightening shot across the sky. He jumped at its proximity and dropped his house key. The small bronze key fell from his hand and landed with what would've been a splash had the thunder not been deafening. He dropped to his knees in the freezing water and felt around for the small object. Beside him, Fujin stooped down and pulled her raincoat around her to ward off the wind. She joined him in his search as the rain began falling harder. He pulled his frozen hands from the water long enough to push his soaked hair out of his eyes and then continued his search. His finger's brushed hers just as she pulled the key from the water. He quickly took it from her and shoved it in the keyhole. She pushed the door open and practically pulled him inside. Despite their hasty entrance, they'd still let in quite a bit of water. He sighed as he pulled his poncho off and hung it on a hook behind the door.

"Ma I'm home!" He shouted. When he gained no response, he turned back to Fujin. "I'll go get a towel to clean this up. Make yourself at home," He said as he hurried across the room and into the kitchen.

"DON"T RUN," She warned as she looked around in the darkness. Carefully, she made her way across the slick stone floor and flipped on the switch. A loud crashing sound startled her. She cast her gaze to the kitchen where Zell was picking himself up off the floor and sitting two chairs upright again.

"I'm okay," He said quickly as he hurried past her and began to soak up the water that surrounded the front door. Fujin cast him a skeptical look. Sitting back on his knees he looked around the dimly lit room. "I'm going to go see if Ma's already in bed. Be right back." Fujin watched as he once again hurried off into the other room. She shook her head in amusement and then pulled a note off the refrigerator. After a few seconds had passed, he came bounding back into the front foyer. "She's not there!" He exclaimed.

Fujin rolled her eyes and then read what was written on the paper aloud. "Zell, if you come home while I'm away go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I've gone to visit my sister. Whatever you do, please don't try and cook. Love Ma." Fujin extended her arm out and flipped the folded piece of paper between her fingers. Zell reached for it but she pulled it out of his reach. He reached for it again only to have her raise it above his head.

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed. "That's a letter from my Ma to me! Give it here!"

Fujin smiled as she played with him. He jumped up to snatch it away, but she ducked under his arm and cradled the letter against her abdomen. Zell came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to get the paper. A squeal escaped her lips as he lifted her off the ground and tried tickling her to get her to drop it. "NO!" Her voice was a muffled laugh as he tried desperately to pry her fingers open. She kicked and fought to get her feet back on the floor, and in doing so, caused Zell to topple over to the side. He landed unceremoniously on top of her and the two began laughing as they continued their little game. Fujin started to crawl out from under him, but Zell used his body weight to pin her down. She giggled as he struggled to pry her left hand open.

"Gee whiz you have a tight grip. Come on!" He laughed as he fought to break her grip. She shook her head as she managed to wiggle free and then push him away with her left foot. He stumbled backwards and landed on his backside. He sat stunned for a moment. The confused expression on his face was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin as he started to rise. It never ceased to amaze her how different he tended to act when his friends weren't around and they were alone. The thought brought a wry grin to her face as she backed slowly away from him. She was enjoying their little game of cat and mouse.

By the time he'd found his feet, she'd made it across the room and was up against the far wall. He quickly closed the distance between them and tried to pin her there as he reached behind her back for the letter. She smiled and bit her lip as he laughed at his futile attempts to get the note from her. The more she resisted, the more he struggled, the more he fell against her and the more he kept breathing on her neck. Fujin closed her eyes. At that moment, their closeness was intoxicating. Even thoroughly soaked and shivering there was something about him she couldn't resist. He exhaled again, sending chills throughout her body. She fought the urge to shudder to no avail. Only then did he pause his game with her. He looked in her eyes and licked his lips. There was no doubt that he'd felt it.

"Little cold are we?" He teased as he leaned in and planted a light peck on her lips. She smiled as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and continued to keep her pinned against the wall. Her body shuddered again, when instead of kissing her lips, he let his mouth fall to the sensitive spot on her neck. Fujin closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she marveled in the pleasure he gave her. The letter dropped soundlessly to the ground as she took his face in her hands and claimed his mouth with her own. He excitedly deepened the kiss, but then quickly pulled away and smiled bashfully. Fujin shot him a confused look.

"Sorry about that," He apologized. "I told you I'd get us something to eat when we got here." She nodded in understanding and then bent down and swiped up the letter. He took it from her hand and opened it carefully. After reading it he motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"NO BIG DEAL," She caught his arm as he reached for the refrigerator.

He shrugged. "I know. I just didn't want it to seem like I was just making the food thing up to get u here alone." He shut his mouth when he realized what he'd just said. He turned back to the refrigerator quickly to hide his flushing cheeks. Fujin leaned against the counter and grinned to herself.

"NO COOK."

Zell sat the hot dog package on the counter and gave her a slightly embarrassed look. "Can you put these in the microwave then?"

"YOU," She picked at him.

"I'll get in trouble," He answered with a laugh.

"BAD COOK?"

"More like a bad cooking experience," He confessed.

"ELABORATE."

He sighed. "I was twelve and decided to heat up some hot dogs in the microwave while Ma was out. I got distracted and when I came back into the kitchen, the hotdogs had already burst inside the microwave. I pulled the plate out quickly and dropped it cause it was so hot. Scorched hot dog chunks were everywhere. Ma picked that exact time to step through the front door." Fujin suppressed a smile.

"GOOD JOB."

"Thank you," He muttered as he punched in a cooking time and placed the hot dogs inside. "So," Zell leaned back against the counter as he looked her over. "We have a little time. Where'd we leave off?" Fujin grinned and then pulled him into another kiss.

The two ate in a relatively peaceful silence that was only disturbed by the pounding rain and rolling thunder outside. It had only taken Zell three minutes to eat his eight hot-dogs and he'd spent the next four minutes watching Fujin eat her two. She watched him as she held the last bite sized portion of her supper between her pale fingertips.

"Remember Timber?" She asked.

Zell smiled fondly. "That was the first place you let me buy you a hotdog."

She shook her head in amusement. "We had no money."

"Still. You let me buy you a hotdog. Of course I had to buy for Seifer and Raijin too...but I still bought you a hotdog," He smiled triumphantly as he leaned towards her. At his words, she smiled and leaned forward as well. Their lips lingered just a few inches apart before Zell leaned forward to close the distance. Fujin let the last morsel of her supper fall to the plate as she closed her eyes and kissed him. His hand ran through her hair as he leaned closer and deepened the kiss. She pulled back to catch her breath. He fell lazily to his elbows as he leaned on the tabletop. "I didn't think you'd ever get back from that mission," He spoke as he played with the damp material of his shirt. "I missed you."

His last words caused her to look up in surprise. She smiled and playfully tried to stand his spikes back up with her fingers. "You're soaking wet," She stated.

"So are you," He responded as he stood up and walked around the table. "Come on, let's go find some towels and something dry to change into." Fujin followed him into the foyer and watched as he began climbing the steps to his room. "Clothes and towels are up here-" The thunder cut off his sentence. Zell jumped in surprise as the thunder rattled all the windows and seemed to shake everything in the house. Fujin looked up at him nervously and then the lights went out. "Hmm...Yeah this isn't good," Zell said as he made his way back down the stairs. "Give me just a minute. Ma keeps her oil lamps in her room."

Fujin nodded but doubted he'd seen her movement. She watched as he carefully stepped off the last step and his dark silhouette passed her. Carefully reaching out, she placed a hand on his shoulder and blindly followed him through the darkness. After a few moments they stopped in front of what Fujin assumed was a door. Through the darkness she could hear him fumbling with a door knob. She let her hand fall to her side and she watched from the doorway as he lifted something off of a shelf. The lightening outside the window illuminated the room in a bright white light. Fujin squinted her eyes and continued watching as Zell lit the small glass lamp in his hands.

"Here we go," He said as he gently sat the lamp on his Ma's desk. "Let's light another one just in case," He spoke more to himself than to her. "There," He grinned triumphantly at her and then held out a lamp in her direction. "You can carry this one."

"APPRECIATE," Fujin smiled as she carefully took the lamp in her hands and held in gingerly. Zell watched her with a smile. "What?" She asked.

"You look really beautiful in this light," He said as he placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled and then pulled away bashfully. Zell looked away and then paused. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up the book off of his Ma's dresser. Fujin watched from behind him as he picked up his lamp and opened the book. From what she could see, it was some type of photo album with cards and pictures covering every page Zell turned it to. She approached him slowly, making certain not to splash the oil around inside the lamp's base. Zell slowly sat down on the bed as he flipped from page to page with his left hand and held the lamp close with his right. For the first time in a long time, his face held a serious, almost angry, expression that he usually only used when fighting with Seifer. Fujin watched him silently as she knelt next to the bed and tried to make some sense of what he was upset about.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A baby book," He frowned.

"Yours?"

"No," His gaze darkened. "I'm an only child, adopted when I was four." She watched as he continued flipping almost frantically through the pages of the book. "I don't understand. This is Ma and Pa in the pictures with this baby...but that's not me. Who is this Lex Dincht? And why wouldn't they tell me about him Fuu?" He looked at Fujin for an answer he knew she didn't have. The hurt was evident in his eyes. She could see it churning just beneath the cool blue of his Irises as he stared at her. Fujin looked down at the book in his lap, unable to come up with any reasons and unable to take the intense emotion she saw in his eyes.


	2. A Patch and Pancakes

Disclaimer- I in no way shape or form own any aspect of final fantasy VIII...(game not included).

Roarke Stratton- Hmm...I'm still waiting for the second part to your review. ;)

Jade Almasy- You're still reading! I'm glad you liked how its been rewritten. Thanks for the review.

Rune- Thanks for the review. Glad you found the beginning so interesting.

CaboosesGirl- Haha. Yeah an unusually high number of people died in the last chapter...

Aratcorien- I was so excited to see your review. It made my day. I'm glad you like the Zell and Fujin scenes, I put a lot of effort into trying to portray them in character.

**A Patch and Pancakes**

A light breeze played with the tips of her hair as she pulled the comforter up over her shoulders. Fujin slowly opened her eyes and squinted in the bright morning light. She stretched her arms up over her head and then snuggled down into her pillow. A small smile crept across her lips. The pillow smelled like him. She quickly forced the smile away and slowly sat up. Her hand fell instinctively to the place where Zell should've been lying, only he wasn't there.

Worried, she quickly climbed out of bed and pulled the drapes across the window. The bright morning sun was giving her a headache. Combing her fingers through her platinum hair, she walked into the bathroom and examined her clothes. Both her pants and shirt were still damp, she was annoyed but tossed both articles of clothing over the shower curtain without a second thought. She stretched again as she picked her patch up off of the bathroom counter and pulled it down over her eye.

Fujin knew Zell'd been upset when she drifted off to sleep the night before. She hadn't meant to, because she'd learned long ago that letting Zell think too much was a mistake. He was a very smart person despite what most people thought about him. Given he wasn't an avid reader, he didn't need to be. It seemed he possessed the ability to comprehend new ideas and information very easily. His mind was always occupied and while she had slept, she worried he had dwelled too much over last night's discovery.

She pulled herself from her thoughts to find herself standing in front of his closet. Quickly grabbing a pair of jeans, she pulled them up to her hips and then stopped. The taught fabric wouldn't go any higher. She pulled them off and looked up at his closet in hopes of finding something else. In disbelief she settled for a pair of elastic banded, blue and gold running shorts. Sure they matched the t-shirt he'd lent her to sleep in, she just couldn't believe he wore a smaller pant size than her! Giving her reflection in the mirror a scowl, she hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

She'd found Zell sprawled out in the lounge chair in the study. Taking care not to wake him, she approached his sleeping form on her tiptoes and then knelt down beside him. His left arm dangled down beside the chair but with his right arm, he clutched the baby book securely to his chest. Fujin stared at the book and then at his face. She couldn't tell if he were clutching it so tightly because it was the only evidence he had proving he had a brother, or if he were clutching it because it was the only thing he had that represented his brother. He stirred in the chair and then pulled his left hand up on the arm rest. His breaths were shallow and she could tell he was almost ready to wake from his light sleep. The night before had been hard for him and it had probably gotten worse once he was the only one awake.

Fujin resisted the urge to brush the hair from his eyes and slowly stood up. If she knew one thing about her boyfriend, it was food always brightened his spirits. After a night like last night, she figured he'd need some cheering up and a lot of pancakes to do it. Now a woman on a mission, she walked straight to the kitchen and cringed. She'd forgotten about the window's that lined the far wall. Ma Dincht certainly liked her sunlight. Fujin hurried across the room and pulled the shades on every window in the room. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light and then quickly opened the refrigerator.

* * *

Heat radiated off the asphalt and steel of the shipping dock as the relentless sun slowly rose. Today was already hot and was obviously destined to be sweltering. Gunther Audley walked along the edge of the dock inspecting the train for any problems. He grimaced as he pulled at his soaking wet t-shirt and wiped the sweat from his brow. A few dozen feet away he watched as one of his crews had stopped working. Tightening the straps to his gloves he turned and headed in their direction. Luckily for them, he was intercepted.

"If you're going to take their entire shipment I think you'll need to add another three or four more flatcars to the train."

Audley paused his walk and turned to face his newly acquired shipping foreman. "I think three cars will handle it Ben," He answered and then resumed walking. Ben looked at the train and then back at his boss.

"There's only one flat car behind the engine Sir."

Audley stopped and smirked. "Of course there is. I've learned from the past two heists that its easier to take the cars rather than try to unload them all between rail junctions."

"They can't track the cars can they?"

Audley crossed his arms and nodded approvingly. "I spent ten years planning all this, but I never even thought about that... Do you know how the cars are wired to the engine's main computer?"

Ben shrugged. "From what I know, the only thing electrical on the flat cars is the couplers. They do that so the engineer can tell that all cars are attached without having to leave the cabin. That aside, a flat car is nothing but the wheels and a big ass steel slab. If the couplers are disengaged the engineer will be alerted immediately...unless you can mess with the computer and trick it into thinking its still hooked up...But as far as tracing it...I honestly don't know. I would say its probably some rudimentary wiring system. However, once the train companies start loosing their cars to these heists I'd say they may start putting tracking beacons on them."

Audley wiped at his face and then pushed his blonde hair back out of his eyes. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and jotted down a note on the palm of his hand. "The more you're with me the more you prove your worth Mr. Piper," Audley tilted his head to the side and stared at his foreman. "I am curious...you're an intelligent man. You have instincts and a strong common sense that most of my men lack. Why again did you leave the military? My sources say you were a commander."

"The government changed. The new President was a lot different than the old one. His priorities were a bit mixed up and he stumbled around like a complete moron. Since he's been in office, the military's funding has been cut, jobs have been cut, in the first year we lost over 150,000 stationed men and women. It wasn't a place I wanted to be. I refused to work for and directly serve under such a bumbling idiot," Ben answered.

"You were up for a promotion," Audley watched him with interest.

"Oh hell yeah," Ben answered. "With Caraway being elected President, it left his former General's position vacant. He used his new seat of power to try and get me to take it."

"You turned down the General's position over the most powerful army in the world?"

Ben shrugged. "It isn't the most powerful anymore. That would be Esthar's military. Galbadia is dying. For years it dominated and controlled the world like a possessive beast guarding its territory. Now its suffering and writhing a slow festering death with a weakened and under funded military and a sky high unemployment rate for released soldiers."

"You're a military man."

Ben smirked. "Only when the military's respectable enough to serve."

Audley grinned. "I may have some use for you after this raid is done. There's a second part to my plan I've yet to even set into motion."

"Just tell me what to do."

Audley nodded and looked back over to the warehouses behind the shipping docks. From what he could tell the workers were all back to work. "Those boys of yours have turned out to be very good at their jobs. The one seems a bit hesitant sometimes, but he's making progress. I'm anxious to see how well all of them do today. The train we're working is much larger than the last two we've done."

"They'll do alright," Ben assured him. "I can assure you of that."

"Good," Audley nodded and stared back towards the warehouses. "I need to run a few more inspections. I'll speak with you right after we get back from the job."

"Umm...Sir?" Audley paused and looked at him. "Do you have any children?"

Audley crossed his arms, "Depends on why you're asking."

"Well, its just that you look just like Zell Dincht...or rather he looks like you."

"Zell...Dincht?" Audley stared at him in excitement and mortification. "How do you know that name?"

"A few years back, SeeD finally got their evil sorceress to fight. He was one of the six SeeDs who saved the world."

"Zell..." Audley stared off as the dwelled on the name.

"Can I assume that you have a son named Zell?"

Audley nodded numbly. "I haven't seen him since he was nine months old." Ben watched Audley as he slowly paced around. "You said he looks like me?"

"Yeah," Ben answered. "Maybe a bit shorter, but other than that, he's a carbon copy."

A broad grin crossed Audley's face. "Did you say his name was Dincht?"

"Yes Sir."

"Isn't that ironic."

"I don't understand Sir."

Audley waved away his statement. "Don't worry about it. Get back to work. This train leaves in half an hour. Everything needs to be ready...by everything I mean those three boys of yours." Not giving Ben the chance to respond, Audley turned and stalked towards the warehouses.

Back in Balamb, Zell awoke to a falling sensation. Panicked, he leapt up from the chair and knocked it into the bookcase on the wall. He stared at the chair until the events of the previous night came back to him. Still clutched in his right hand, the book was all the evidence he needed that everything he remembered from the night before hadn't been just a dream. His fingers ran across the binding of the book until he realized he wasn't home alone.

Feeling instantly guilty about leaving Fujin by herself, Zell dropped the book in the chair and walked out into the main foyer. 'I have to be the worst boyfriend ever,' He thought bitterly to himself. Much to his disappointment and relief he found her in the kitchen. He was disappointed she wasn' t still asleep. Had she been, he could've laid down next to her and pretended he'd been up there with her the whole time. By the same token, she did look fairly content cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice that she'd already cooked more than she'd ever consider eating in an entire day. A goofy grin spread across his face. That meant she was cooking for him as well. He leaned against the doorframe, relieved that she apparently wasn't angry at him over the previous night.

"MORNING," She said without turning.

"Morning," He answered as he watched her flip a pancake up in the air and catch it with the skillet. "See! I could never do anything like that. Ma wouldn't even let me try." Fujin tried to stifle her laugher but it came out as a muffled snort. "What?" He asked.

"NOTHING."

"Oh no, its definitely something. You're making fun of me," He crossed his arms. Fujin smiled and bit her bottom lip. "So," He said to change the subject. "Do I get any?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," She answered as she flipped another pancake.

"Cool...Hey, I'll be right back," He promised and then quickly climbed the stairs. Fujin took the skillet off the burner and placed two plates on the table. Zell slid down the banister and hit the floor with such force that he stumbled a few feet and nearly fell down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fujin poke her head out of the kitchen to check on him. "I'm okay," He assured her. "Just checking for leaks and storm damage. Be there in a minute." Without another word, he pushed open the front window and then groaned to himself. The drain next to the door was definitely clogged. All the standing water outside was going to be a problem.

"BREAKFAST!" Fujin called from the kitchen. Zell rose at her words and hit his forehead on the top of the window.

"Ahh!" He cried out as he fell out of the window and landed in the wet landscaping below. He was still blinking, trying to figure out what had hit him, when Fujin leaned out the window and gave him a questioning look. He stared up at her in a daze, both arms flung out to his sides, his right leg still hanging in the window while his left was bent and leaned against the house itself. Fujin squinted and raised a pale hand to try and see him better. Then without a word, she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Ever since Zell had finally sat down and started eating, he'd been talking non-stop. Fujin grinned to her self as she carried her dirty plate to the sink.

"I tried calling Ma last night but the phone lines must be down," He paused to shove a fork full of pancakes in his mouth. Fujin grimaced as she watched him eat. "Even the cell's dead. I'm guessing' the tower's out too." With his right hand he scooped up his glass of milk and gulped it down.

"STORM DAMAGE?" Fujin asked, trying to change the subject from his family.

Zell nodded as he sat his glass down and leaned back in his seat. "I really wanted to talk to Ma last night. But because I couldn't it gave me time to think. I'm sure Ma and Pa had their reasons for not telling me I was adopted. I guess they had their reasons for not telling me about Lex...I just can't figure out what they were."

"RELAX," Fujin ordered as she took a seat across from him. "Just because someone has their reasons doesn't mean its the right thing to do. But maybe, whatever the reasons were, its what kept your Ma and Pa going and somehow helped them raise you."

"Maybe," Zell seemed to consider her response. "What about your family Fuu?" He asked as he picked up the remaining dirty dishes. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"NEGATIVE," She said as she brushed her hair back behind her ears. "I was the first child adopted from the Kramer's orphanage." Her words were slow as she thought about what to say. "From what I read, my parents were scientists up in some colony in Trabia. I don't know what they studied, but I do know they needed the cooperation of the Shumi Village. Anyway, my file said that I was left in the care of the Shumi while my parents went into some frozen cavern. One of the tunnels collapsed and I guess my parents were in it because they never came back for me," She looked at the floor.

"File? What file did you get all that from?" Zell asked.

"Ask Edea. She has one for each of us."

"Really?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Cool. I'll have to ask her about that when I get back to Garden," He paused. "So, what were your adoptive parents like? You know how mine are...well you know how Ma is. I was just curious about yours." Fujin watched as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"They were alright. My mother was always too frail to do anything and my father was too obsessed with his work. I think they chose me because I was a girl and had health problems."

"Health problems?" Zell's whole world threatened to crash down on him. "What do you mean?"

Fujin crossed her arms and stared at him in disbelief. "Albinism. I have...problems with my eyes."

Zell looked perplexed. "Exactly what's wrong with your eyes Fuu?" He asked as he leaned on the counter next to her. She shot him a quick glance and then smiled reassuringly.

"They're just sensitive to bright lights," She answered.

"Are they getting worse?" The concern in his voice surprised her.

"NEGATIVE."

"Don't lie to me," He pleaded.

"I'm not," She crossed her arms.

"Fuu, every blind in this house is closed. You've never done that before."

Fujin tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I had a headache when I woke up. I closed the blinds to keep out the sunlight. The less light, the less the chance it could worsen my headache."

"Oh."

"Anyways," She changed the subject away from herself. "My father was a commander in the Galbadian Army. He and his wife had three sons before they adopted me. After Dak, their youngest, was born my mother was unable to have any more children. I think I was more a gift for his wife," She snorted. "She'd been a nurse for years, but after their third child her health just started deteriorating. Within a few years she had to quit her job. My father wanted her to have a daughter, someone she could relate to I guess. He picked me out because of my albinism, figuring if she couldn't be a nurse at work she could at least be one at home...He once told me that I brought her more joy than anything had in years," She fell silent.

"What happened to her?"

"She became frail and died when I was ten," Fujin played with the bottom of her shirt. "I became a bit of an outcast without her there. My father was a true military man and the only way to really gain his recognition was to be a formidable fighter. It wasn't really fair, I was the only one of the children never sent to any kind of military academy or training classes. My oldest brother Ross was the first of my siblings to realize what was going on. He came home on the weekends and taught me how to kick box and how to use a katana. It was Dak that suggested I use some sort of pinwheel," She smiled. "He was the worrier of the family. Always afraid I'd get hurt if I fought my opponents too close."

"But you still use one," Zell pointed out.

Fujin shrugged playfully. "What can I say? I enjoy hurling sharp spinning objects at people's heads." Zell started to say something and resolved to just shake his head. "Long story short, I proved my worth as a fighter and then I left. I went to Balamb Garden and I never called, wrote or visited. To say I never looked back would be a lie. I thought about my mother all the time. I miss her." Fujin smiled. "She was real. Her heart, her actions, everything she did was for her children. My father Ben, was away a lot, and my brother's were always being sent off to one trainer or another. So most of the time it was just the two of us. In her eyes I honestly believe she accepted me as her little girl. I was real to her," She smiled again. "Problem was once she died I didn't exist anymore. I ran off to Balamb Garden when I was fifteen and Ben never came for me."

Zell watched as she closed her eyes. He remained silent, afraid to say anything to upset her. With a steady hand he slowly started to remove her patch.

"No," She pushed his hand away.

"Why not Fuu?"

"Its sensitive...more so than the other eye."

Zell didn't look convinced.

"Its slower than the other eye," She admitted as she stared at the floor. "I have to have a patch for SeeD. Without it I sometimes get double vision and my depth perception goes out the window."

"I'm sorry. You would've thought in the-," He paused to count on his fingers. "Eleven months we've been seeing each other I would've picked up on that." She laughed and ran her fingers through his flat hair. With her left hand she tried to comb it out and make it look better. While she played, Zell put his arms around her waist and stepped closer to her. She let her hand fall slowly to his shoulders and then, with a little difficulty, raised her right hand to his shoulders as well. He smiled warmly and then leaned in and kissed her. "Can I take it off for just a minute?" He begged between kisses. She nodded and scrunched her nose as he pulled it off.

"Happy?" She asked as she squinted her eyes.

"Very," Zell grinned. "You have such a beautiful face." At his words she looked down. He caught her chin with his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. "You have such soft, delicate features for such a kick ass fighter."

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm serious. You're very beautiful."

"Thanks," She blushed.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "How did you hurt your right arm?"

Fujin remained silent as she thought. "About a year after joining Garden, Raijin and Seifer and I, took our fall break and spent it camping a few miles outside of Winhill. The scenery there was beautiful and the monsters very plentiful," She grinned.

"Let me get this straight. You guys went on a camping trip to train?"

"Yes," She smiled. "We were hiking back to where we'd left the rental car when we were attacked...In order to get to the car we had to cross this rickety little rope bridge. Seifer and I were already across, but Raijin wanted to look at something. So we had to wait on him." She fidgeted. "While we were waiting, we began to hear a T-Rexaur off in the distance. Seifer and I readied our weapons, just in case, but the T-Rexaur that attacked us wasn't the one we were expecting. A second one, the bull of the pair, literally leapt from the shallow ravine below and hit both of us with its tail. Both my Zephyrus and his Hyperion were knocked from our hands and we were both thrown through the air. It was a short lived fight for me. Seifer skidded to a stop a few feet from the bridge, but I was rolled right over him. He tried to grab me but I slid right through his fingers and tumbled down the side of the hill. It wasn't until I reached the bottom that I got hurt."

"What happened?" Zell asked. Fujin hesitated. "Come on," He pleaded.

"I landed on top of Hyperion, blade side up." Zell paled. "It cut me clean to the bone. Actually, it cut part of the way through the bone as well."

"There were two T-Rexaurs. How did you get out of there alive?"

"I really don't know. I passed out right after Seifer got down to where I was at. I woke up stretched across the backseat of the car. Raijin was opening the door to get me out and Seifer was holding me to his chest." Zell stiffened at her last statement. She rolled her eyes. "That was the day we became family," She spoke sternly. "It was when we knew that we'd always be there to look after one another." Zell relaxed and loosely crossed his arms.

"I just don't know them like you do," He admitted with a frown. "Especially Seifer."

"Hopefully someday you will," She smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I'm getting in the shower. Please try to find me something to wear."

"Sure," Zell smiled as he watched her turn and leave.

The tree tops of Timber's lush forest swayed ever so gently in the early summer's breeze. In the narrow clearing between the walls of dense vegetation, a small pebble vibrated on the rail in which it sat. After a few moments the vibrations scooted the pebble off the edge of the rail and other small pebbles and twigs began to shake and vibrate as well. What animals had congregated near the clearing darted for cover as a low rumble quickly grew to a large bellowing growl that echoed through the forest. The loose boards under the rails began to shake in protest as a sleek flat black locomotive sped around the turn and barreled along the tracks.

Not even bothering to blow its whistle, the engine continued to gain momentum as it sped downhill. Rounding one last corner, it burst out from the forest's sanctuary and came up next to another train running on parallel tracks. It slowed to match the other train's speed and then three men, all clad in grey, jumped from the nose of the engine to the one of the other train's boxcars. Two of the men quickly slid down the car's ladder and began the uncoupling process while the third remained on top as a lookout.

The two men worked frantically, although they both knew that they had plenty of track to get what they needed done. Both had been on enough train heists to know that it only took an instant for something to go wrong and plans to fall apart. The man on top slowly walked the length of the car as he looked for any possible problems.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A guard called out from the back door the passenger car in front of them. The two men working on uncoupling the train paused momentarily to look up at him.

"Never mind us," The blond headed man spoke as he pressed the last digit in the code and jumped to the boxcar's small ledge. He looked down at the growing distance between the two cars as he took hold of the ladder behind his body. Beside him his partner stared at him nervously.

"Never mind you? I'll show you never mind," The guard reached for his radio.

"Luke don't-" The younger train bandit's shouts were cut off by the fire of a gun. He cringed and recoiled, grasping onto the handrail of the boxcar as he watched the guard stagger back against the passenger car. In a mortified disbelief, the guard placed his hands over the wound to his chest and then swayed forward and fell between the two cars. His head hit the end of the boxcar, throwing his body backwards onto the track. Both Lucas and his brother watched as the man's body was knocked around like a rag doll and then some of his blood and flesh flung up on the side of the car. Neither man spoke for a moment as they stared at the place where the man's body had disappeared. "This was supposed to be clean..." His voice trembled.

Lucas stared down at his brother and frowned. "Will you please just shut up," He groaned as he pulled a small shred of tissue from his brother's auburn hair. "And Dak," He whispered as he knelt to be eye level with his brother. "Don't ever say my name during a mission again...Got it?" With a frown Lucas stood and climbed up the latter. He paused when he reached the top and stared up at the end of a gun barrel.

"You really talk to much! Keep it up and I'll only have one brother!" The watchman shouted over the sound of their approaching engine. "Now get back down there and make sure the engine hooks up without complications!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes and pushed the gun away from his face. "Don't push me Ross!"

Ross dropped his gun and grabbed Lucas by the shirt collar. "Don't make me push you," Ross threatened. "Now get down there and do your damn job."

Still holding onto the hand rail, Dak watched as his boss' black engine and flatcar filled the gap between the boxcar and passenger car, and closed his eyes while it slowed and grew closer. The entire boxcar shook as the engine attached itself and then pulled forward to connect to the passenger car. Still gripping the hand rail tightly, Dak pulled himself to his feet and watched as Lucas came down the ladder.

"Let's get back to work," Lucas mumbled as he pulled a few tools off his belt. Dak wordlessly followed him inside the boxcar.

On the roof, Ross talked quietly to the engineer through his headset. "We already have one casualty Sir. This was supposed to be a clean mission. Lucas knew better."

Back in Balamb, Fujin dried her hair as she stared into the hallway mirror. She turned her head from side to side as she tried to decide how much truth Zell's compliment had really held. Dropping the towel to the floor, she tried ruffling her hair with her hands and then laughed at the crazy wind blown look her hair held. She silently stared at her reflection and wrapped her arms around herself. Zell had found her a pair of his baggy pants and she was more than happy to wear them instead of the shorts she'd had earlier. From upstairs she could still hear the water from his shower running. It amazed her how pokey of a person he really was when it came to cleaning up. Thanks to the previous night's power outage her shower had lasted all of two minutes. She wasn't a fan of frigid water raining down on her and the water pouring from that shower head was beyond ice cold.

Rubbing her hands along her arms, Fujin slowly made her way into the study and sat down in the arm chair Zell had occupied a few hours ago. She sat in silence as she pulled out the book that had caused Zell so much distress and slowly flipped through the pages in it. Her gaze then fell to a small pile of pictures and newspaper articles on the desk. Leaning forward, she looked at each one before setting them aside. It was nice having the piece and quiet to just sit and think sometimes. The more she was with Zell the less and less time she had alone to get lost in her thoughts. She didn't regret being with him, but she did regret the time she'd lost with Raijin and Seifer.

They were as close as family and yet, ever since they'd all made SeeD, Raijin and Seifer had been nearly impossible to contact thanks to their missions. She used to worry about them all the time. Raijin was a massively built man. He was intimidating to most people. But he had a soft side and she knew that once anyone realized how soft he really was he could be easily taken advantage of. For years she'd tried to act as the big sister to him; guarding him against people she didn't approve of and having him follow her around like a child. Times and experiences had changed him and it didn't take her too long to realize, that while she thought she was protecting him all this time, he was trying to protect her. Raijin it seemed, was a great actor. He used his seemingly harmless chatter to make himself seem less a threat to people. Something about that made people more comfortable around him. He had let her guard him because he wanted her to feel needed. Apparently, he was playing a sort of big brother role to her by letting her think she was playing the big sister. In a way it was sweet. Raijin always had the softest heart of everyone in the posse.

Her smile faded as she thought about Seifer. He'd always worried her more than Raijin. She knew he had his inner demons he was fighting but she could never figure out what they were. She supposed that just maybe the reason behind Seifer's anger was the same reason that drove Squall to his solitude. Perhaps it had something to do with both of them not being adopted and feeling unwanted. She wasn't entirely sure but Seifer worried her. He had a bad habit of finding trouble when he was left to his own devices and it took everything she had to keep him in check. For the short time they were the student disciplinary committee, they had been inseparable. He kept her and Raijin with him at all times. It was like he had to have someone around at all times. Raijin was his best friend and she was his better judgment. He needed her and that's why she had followed him to hell and back when he was possessed. Seifer was good at putting on acts and pretending nothing was wrong. He'd almost had her tricked for a few weeks after Ultimecia was defeated but Fujin was no fool. The subconscious doesn't lie, especially when it screams out at you in dreams. His screaming in his nightmares kept her awake and it became her job to wake him every time his dreams seemed to get to bad.

She looked over another one of the newspaper clippings to divert her attention from her thoughts. If it weren't bad enough that Seifer was haunted by the sorceress in his sleep, his wrongful imprisonment at D-District, was enough to push him over the edge. He'd been captured, given a false trial, and then tortured while imprisoned. Thanks to Ellone and Dr. Odine he had been freed but Fujin sincerely doubted he'd left the facility unscathed. She'd talked to Ellone many times after Seifer had returned to Garden. It seemed D-District had made his nightmares progressively worse. Fujin frowned at the thought. The only good thing that she could see coming from that situation was that Seifer seemed to have formed a connection with Ellone. That thought brought a smile to her face. Although Seifer had yet to admit it, there was definitely something going on. Perhaps she didn't need to guard and protect him as much as she'd use to. He seemed to have found someone else to fill her shoes.

The thought was saddening but Fujin hoped she was right. She had enough problems between Zell and herself to worry about. Her fingers pulled at two articles stuck together. As carefully as she could, she pried them apart. Her heart sank as she stared at the article in her hand. She sincerely hoped Ellone could look after Seifer because if Zell found this article it'd take everything she had to console him.


	3. Alliances

**Disclaimer:**

**"SQUARESOFT OWN"**

**"FFVIII"**

**"NOT"**

**"ME"**

**"RAAAAAAGE!"**

**kicks squaresoft in the shins**

JadeAlmasy - I'm glad you liked Fujin's reflections on Seifer and Raijin. That was the hardest part of the whole chapter to write.

**Alliances**

Tires splashed through the still standing water as a large pickup truck pulled over to the curb. Its paint, a standard issue navy blue and gold, combined with the Balamb Garden seal on the door drew a lot of attention. Onlookers watched as the driver applied the emergency break and kicked open the door. Those expecting to see Zell to get out were surprised to see Seifer instead.

He paid them no mind as he pushed the door to and walked up to the steps in front of Zell's house. His stride stopped halfway down the staircase when he noticed the rain water pooled above the bottom two steps. Not particularly fond of getting his pants wet, Seifer scowled and looked around for another way into the house.

"S'up," Zell greeted him as he leaned out the front window.

Seifer turned and frowned at him. "Why has your phone been turned off? Garden's been trying to get a hold of you for the past seventeen hours."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Its good to see you too man." Seifer didn't look amused. "Look around Almasy. A big storm went through here last night. No one has a phone."

Seifer scowled. "Where's Fujin?"

"Inside," Zell answered as Seifer climbed in the window. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he grabbed Seifer's arm.

Seifer stared down at his hand for a moment and then pushed him away. "Where does it look like I'm going?" Zell clenched his fists but let him in. He threw his damp towel over his shoulders and then shoved his fists in his pockets.

Fujin hastily came into the foyer just as Seifer slid completely in the window. His boots landed on the stone floor with a heavy thud that echoed through the room. She crossed her arms as she watched him walk towards her. His eyes fell on her and studied her disapprovingly. She narrowed her eyes and frowned in response. Out of habit, she looked down towards the ground and then froze. She was still wearing Zell's clothes.

"NOTHING," She dared him to make a remark.

"What you see in him," Seifer grumbled under his breath. She glared at him in response.

"PURPOSE?" She asked to change the subject.

"Yeah really," Zell added from where he stood behind Seifer. "This is my house!"

"Point being?" Seifer snapped at him. Zell jumped in response. Seifer smirked. "Chicken Wuss."

"Oh no! Not in my house!" Zell yelled. Fujin responded by promptly kicking Seifer in the shin. Zell grinned as Seifer recoiled and stumbled backwards, holding his injured leg off the ground. Seifer stared at Fujin in disbelief.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"IMPOLITE," She stated flatly. Seifer stared at her as if he'd been betrayed. "PURPOSE?"

"Yeah man. What're you doing here?" Zell crossed his arms as he took a stand just slightly behind Fujin. Seifer glared at him for a moment and then stood up straight.

"I'm here on orders from Garden. You two are to report immediately to the parking garage. You are to bring only your field uniforms and weapons. All additional supplies will be provided," Seifer said sternly.

"Wow you almost sounded official," Zell laughed.

"Hey watch it Chicken W-"

"Can it Almasy!" Zell spat back.

"SILENCE!" Fujin yelled. At her command, they both crossed their arms and looked opposite directions. Rolling her eyes, Fujin walked out of the room.

Two hours and three feuds later, Zell and Seifer sat staring at one another in the back of an unmarked transport. Fujin cast Raijin and Xu a frustrated and annoyed look as she leaned back in her seat. Xu nodded in understanding as Raijin just watched the two fuming blondes in boredom.

Xu stood silently as she tapped a pencil against her palm. She watched the two aggravated SeeDs before her with disgust. "Whenever you two are ready." They both looked up at her. Zell sat back and looked down at the floor while Seifer leaned back and kicked his feet up in the seat across from him; the seat coincidentally next to Zell's. Xu frowned at the action but continued nonetheless. "In the past three months the transcontinental shipping lines have fallen victim to a series of attacks. They've lost seven employees and over three hundred thousand gil in shipments. While there seems to be no pattern in which trains are affected, there is one constant clue found in all of the cases." The SeeDs in the car watched silently as she knelt down and pulled a cloth sac from behind her seat. With just a little difficulty she hefted the bag up and carried it to where they sat. Carefully setting it on the floor she sat down beside it and pulled out its contents. Suddenly interested in the mission briefing before him, Seifer slid down from his seat and knelt in the floor too. The remaining SeeDs watched silently as the two pulled the heavy articles from the bag.

"I could see why they left all this behind. Its worthless scrap metal," Seifer said as he dropped the object in his hand and returned to his seat.

"Psh," Zell rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and picked up the piece that Seifer had discarded. "Shows what you know."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Watch it Chicken W-"

"SILENCE!" Fujin yelled, causing everyone in the truck to jump.

"Enough!" Xu added. "Act like the SeeDs you are and not the immature children you used to be!" Seifer and Zell turned to her in unison. "When you put those uniforms on you become a member of an elite force! You will act accordingly. I will not tolerate any other such outbursts." After finishing her statement, Xu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright. What where you saying Zell?"

"I was saying that if Almasy here paid any attention to his beloved Hyperion he'd have noticed that the hunk of worthless scrap metal here is of the same compounds used in its handle and barrel." Seifer pretended not to be interested in Zell's explanation. "This isn't scraps. You can tell here by the way its pressed. This stuff was ready to go into a mold of some kind. More than likely to be used as an attachment for some piece of highly accurate and expensive weaponry. Obviously it was part of a much larger shipment."

"You can tell that by the way its pressed?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"It'll fit into most standard production machines," Zell spat back. "But judging by its thickness I'd say if this piece wasn't going into a mold it'd be hand shaped. I can tell its going to be used for weaponry because of the quality of it...and the fact that there's a 'W' and 'S' stamped on the edges."

Xu narrowed her eyes. "Where?"

"Its right there," Zell pointed.

"W S? What's that mean?" Everyone in the truck shot Xu a surprised look.

"You did not just ask that," Seifer's jaw dropped.

"WESTMAN'S STILLER," Fujin answered Xu's question.

"Yup!" Zell agreed with her. "World renownd for creating some of the world's most expensive and efficient blades and firearms."

"Know it all Zell," Seifer mumbled.

"That's what they call me."

"Shut up."

"Hey you're just pi-" Zell's words died before they passed his lips when he noticed the glare Xu was sending him.

"So the common clue in all the train heists is this metal?" Raijin asked uncertainly.

"Not entirely," Xu answered. "This is just one of the articles taken. But for the most part, everything stolen appears to have some part in making weaponry."

"So some band of thieves are hijacking trains, stealing not the passengers' valuables but piles of steel, making off with their loot on another train and managing to disappear without a trace?" Seifer asked aloud. "Hope you guys have fun." He stood and opened the back door to the vehicle.

"Whoa wait!" Raijin jumped up. "I thought you were coming with us ya know..."

"Not my mission man. I'm just the driver," He paused to see if Zell was going to say anything. Zell raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response.

"Seifer, take us to Balamb Station," Xu ordered as she turned to the three remaining SeeDs before her.

"Look after Fuu and Xu," Seifer spoke as he pulled the door to himself. Raijin nodded in understanding and Seifer shut and secured the back door. A brief period of silence ensued his departure as everyone waited to hear him climb in the cab and start the engine. Once he had, Zell was the first to speak.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Zell asked.

"Yeah. I don't like just stumblin' into a mission, ya know?" Raijin agreed.

"Well you and I are going to pose as passengers on the train while they patrol all the cars. We'll all have these to communicate with," Xu pulled four small packages from a storage bin behind her. Opening one, she showed them the two small pieces. "This little piece you should know goes in your ear. This second piece may feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but its your transmitter. There's a film on the flat side. You peel that off and press that side up against the roof of your mouth." She nonchalantly put both pieces of her set on and started unbuttoning her uniform. Fujin narrowed her eyes and looked around uncertainly. Zell didn't even notice. He was still too busy staring at the mouth piece in his hand. Beside Xu, Raijin began removing his uniform too. Fujin stared at the SeeDs before her in disbelief.

"This is sooo gross," Zell grimaced, oblivious to the scene before him. "Its all pasty," He poked at it with his finger. Fujin slapped him. "What?" He looked up quickly and jumped in surprise. "Whoa!" Xu looked up at him, her hair falling into her face as she worked her way out of her pants. Zell turned slowly to Raijin, who was already out of uniform. "We weren't told to wear extra clothing under our uniforms."

"That's because you're not changing out of yours," Xu answered. "Now put your mouth piece in." Zell frowned as he looked to his palm and found it empty.

"What the?" He leaned forward in hi seat and groaned. "I dropped mine." Fujin and Xu rolled their eyes in unison.

"Eww. Ya have to put that in your mouth ya know," Raijin grinned as he pulled on a second shirt to finish his disguise. Zell turned to Xu with a look of disgust on his face.


	4. Train Ride

Disclaimer-Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft, ya know.

Author's Notes- This is the first chapter in any story that I actually try and use a GF...I think the scene turned out alright, I'm not sure. Also, for the first time in many chapters I've used '...' to signify specific thoughts.

JadeAlmasy- Yes I love the Seifer/Zell fights as well.

Rune- Thanks for your continued support. :)

**Train Ride**

The train rocked a little as it crossed the bridge. From the dining car Zell looked out the window and down to the river below. Beside him a little boy gripped the window seal tightly as he tried to peek down to the water below. Zell smiled down at the boy who stood next to him with white knuckles.

"I never liked this bridge," Zell said as the car jerked again. Next to him the little boy looked up at him.

"I've never been on a train before." Zell looked down at the child and grinned. "Is it supposed to rock like this?"

"It always has," Zell answered. The boy stood on his tiptoes to peek down to the water and then quickly backed up. A brief moment of silence pursued and during that time, Zell noticed with just a bit of satisfaction that the boy was admiring his uniform.

"You're a SeeD," He whispered in a silenced awe. Zell couldn't contain the grin that tugged at his lips. "That's so cool!" The grin broke into a smile as he looked the boy over.

"So I can assume you're a supporter," He said with a skeptical glance to see if anyone else was paying attention. They were. 'Center of attention. Oh yeah baby!' He thought giddily to himself.

"You betcha!" The boy exclaimed. "I always wanted to be a SeeD! How old do you have to be?"

"I was thirteen when I started my training," At his words two girls turned around.

"Only thirteen?" The tallest girl asked. Zell nodded. "I'm thirteen." Just past where they stood, Zell noticed the disgruntled man behind her. He held a frown and directed it at Zell.

"Nonsense Dears. Come back and sit down. Pretty little lasses such as yourselves needn't chase after such gruesome careers," The man spoke irritatingly eloquently.

"Henry let them be. I can't see where it'll hurt to let the girl do something she wants every once in a while," A lady whom Zell assumed was their mother spoke from behind a magazine.

"If you decide that you want to be a SeeD we're not hard to find. Fell free to contact us," Zell flashed his mega-watt smile as static broke through his earpiece. He turned away and gazed out the window as Xu's voice came over the comm.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded muffled and he imagined her trying to talk through her teeth so that neighboring passengers wouldn't become suspicious.

"What's it sound like? Recruiting. What else?" He joked.

"Cute. But we're on a mission."

"I know I know," He spoke slowly through his clenched teeth. "I kinda have an audience and talking like this is hurting my teeth." He rubbed his hands over his face to try and disguise the slight movements of his jaw.

* * *

In Dollet, Mirenne Dincht and Rachel Wilcott walked slowly with their aging doctor as he escorted them to the exit. Friends for years, they laughed of old times and new unheard stories.

The Doctor grew serious as he touched Mirenne's arm. "Now Mirenne I'm serious. Please take it easy for a while. Zell will be back from his mission soon and on leave for a while. Plan some kind of outing with him. Or, if that's too obvious, just let him perform some of the chores you usually do...to keep him around the house. I'm sure he'd be more than willing too. He's a good boy." Mirenne started to protest but was silenced by a wave of his hand. "The most important thing for you to do is to just spend some time with him. I understand the anxiety you're going through. My son served for nine years in the Galbadian Naval Forces-"

"Oh Zachary. He's not to know about this, which is why I can't seem too eager or else he'll get suspicious. He's a smart and sensitive young man. He'd drive himself mad with worry just thinking about me fretting over him," Mirenne sighed. Rachel frowned beside her.

Zachary sighed in defeat and opened the door. "Please take my advice."

"I'll try," Mirenne assured him as she followed her sister out. "Take care."

"You too."

"Come on Rachel, I've been away for far too long. I don't need him to start getting suspicious."

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten suspicious about a lot of things," Rachel responded as she led the way across the crosswalk. Mirenne fell silent and looked around for a distraction.

"Here!" She called out. "We must stop here."

"We always stop here," Rachel said as she paused to look in the artist's shop window.

"Exactly," Mirenne smiled. "We always browse his paintings when in Dollet." Rachel rolled her eyes knowingly as she followed her sister throught the front door. From the back, the shop owner looked up from his nearly completed frame and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Mirenne Dincht and her equally sweet sister Rachel."

"Roy I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that statement or not," Rachel smiled. It was now Mirenne's turn to roll her eyes.

"Spending the weekend in Dollet eh?" He asked as he picked up his cane and slowly made his way across the floor. "I don't suppose I could get you lovely ladies to purchase anything this time eh?"

"Roy we've known each other for thirty-four years. You should know by now that flattery will get you nowhere," Rachel grinned. Mirenne laughed as Roy shrugged in defeat.

* * *

Sitting silently on the floor Zell and Fujin stared silently at the mountains of baggage and boxes towering above them. Zell watched as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"FINE," She answered. He grew silent as he dug through his pocket. She watched him curiously and then shook her head when he produced a piece of gum.

"What?" He asked as he put the piece in his mouth. "Want a piece?" He asked between chews. She shook her head. "Take it," He placed the piece in her hand. She started to protest but then stopped when she saw him take his gum out of his mouth and finger it for a moment. He motioned for her to be quiet as he pressed the gum up against his mouth piece. "Finally," He grinned. "I don't like Xu hearing everything I say." Fujin raised an eyebrow but placed the gum in her mouth and did the same.

"TALK?" She asked.

He stretched his legs out in front of him and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on them. "Yeah," He answered. "I still feel bad about last night. You'd just got back from that mission outside of Timber and I had to go make a big deal over that silly book I found."

"Its not silly," She protested. "Family isn't silly."

He smiled and then looked down. She took his chin in her hands and turned his head to face her. With a grin she kissed him on the lips and then rose to her feet. "TALK LATER. MISSION NOW," She spoke as she carefully removed the gum from the roof of her mouth. Zell nodded with a smile. "I'm going to check the back cars. I'll meet you up front."

"Okay," Zell nodded as he pulled the gum from his mouth and looked for a place to put it. Fujin playfully rolled her eyes and walked off.

The black F-7 engine came into view as it rounded the base of the bluff. Up above it, a gardener watched in horror as it rapidly neared the passenger train just ahead of it.

"In less than thirty minutes we'll be reaching Dollet. Don't let your guards down we still have a lot of rail to cover..." Xu reminded her team over their comm system. There was a long silence. Fujin silently wondered what had caused their leader to cut her order short. She soon figured it out when she heard Raijin cry out in alarm. Jumping at his yelp in her ear, Fujin grasped at her earpiece and resisted the urge to toss it away. "You were sleeping!" Xu cried over the comm. Fujin winced at the shrillness of her voice.

"I was not! I was just restin' my eyes ya know," Raijin insisted with a yawn.

"Heh. Not too convincing man," Zell's voice laughed through her earpiece.

"Hey it ain't easy stayin' awake on a trip this long when ya can't get up or move around ya know."

"You're where you are because of the status of the passengers around you. Your main concern is their protection," Xu's voice took over the comm again.

"But I thought the raiders weren't interested in the passengers," Zell stated.

Fujin listened to the conversation with annoyance as she opened the door in front of her and looked down at the tracks below. Stepping carefully across to the other car, she grabbed onto the handrail and stared nervously at the ground below her. The sound of metal clanging against metal sent chills up her spine as she realized the true size and weight of the two steel cars she stood between. The rumbling of the train on its tracks grew louder as she realized she wasn't hearing the train she was standing on. She looked up in time to see another train blow past her on the parallel set of tracks.

"RAIDERS!" She cried out as she pulled herself into the next car and up to a ladder on the inside wall.

"I see them!" Zell called out as he hurried up an exterior ladder and pulled himself up on the roof of the train car.

"What are you doing?" Xu shouted over the comm.

"Its just a little train hoppin'. You'll be fine as long as you don't fall off," Zell grunted as he crawled across the length of the car and watched the black engine in front of him. The car he was on jolted as the engine connected with the train. "Come on!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"I think he's lost his mind ya know!" Raijin exclaimed. "But I be he's got a good vantage point from up there ya know."

Fujin reached the top of her ladder to find the latch wedged shut. Securely wrapping her arms around the ladder's rungs, she hefted her weight up and kicked the latch with all the force she could muster. The hinges of the old hatch creaked in resistance and then broke open when dealt a second kick.

Lucas fiddled with the controls to the lift he was to use to move the stacked steel with. It was difficult to let it hover above the car while keeping up with the train's pace. Actually it was proving to be near impossible. The steel was better secured than any they'd stolen before and he wasn't entirely sure how to go about unstrapping it. Frustrated, he hurried up to the roof of the boxcar behind him and motioned for Dak to follow. The wind whipped his blonde hair around his face as he studied the restraints that held the steel down. "It might be easier to just take the whole car," He mumbled to himself as he tried to figure out how to release the chain restraints and iron sidewalls without toppling the whole load onto the ground and derailing the train. Still lost in his thought, he knelt down and then realized that Dak wasn't with him. Turning in his brother's general direction he scanned the cars for him. "Dak! NOW!" His shouts were unanswered. Growing paranoid he stood up and removed the safety from his weapon. "What's keeping you?" He asked as he looked down between two cars to no avail.

"Just a few seeds," An unexpected voice answered from behind him. Clearly startled, Lucas spun around. His gun was abruptly forced downward before he could even see who he was fighting. He watched as his enemy's staff flung his firearm away and spun around for another attack. Stumbling backwards, Lucas landed hard on the metal grading and stared up at the enormous man before him."

"SeeDs..." He said quietly to himself.

"Yeah. And I ain't talkin' the kind that sprout pretty little flowers ya know," Raijin grinned a vibrant white smile that violently contrasted with the darkness of his skin. Lucas stared at him, unable to will himself to move.

"They're already on the train!" Xu shouted as she glanced at the foreign engine hooked up to the car she crouched in. "How many are there?"

"UNKNOWN," Fujin answered as she pulled herself up on the roof of the baggage car. She unsteadily grasped the bar beneath her as she stayed knelt down. The car jerked to the side as it entered a turn on the tracks and for an instant, she panicked as she lost her balance and nearly fell. Now tightly gripping the grating below her, she looked ahead a few cars and watched as her teammates seemed to have no problem moving from car to car. Taking a deep breath, she nervously leapt from her car to the one in front of her. She could do this. There were only two more cars between her and the others.

Xu dropped down to a crouching position on the back deck of the passenger car attached to the black engine. "There only appears to be four of them here," Xu said to Zell as he knelt down beside her. "I say we take the two watchmen out and then lure out the last two. If they're going to get away they'll have to unhitch their engine."

"So what's the plan?" Zell asked.

"We jam the couplers to stall while we get the two guys on top," Xu stated as she pulled a few strands of blowing hair from her face. "I know it's all computerized. If we can trigger the right circuit, the couplers will automatically lock together."

"So which circuit is the right circuit?" Zell asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Triggering the wrong one could disengage the couplers and strand Fujin and Raijin with the raiders."

"That's not good."

A few cars back, Lucas landed hard on the steel roof of the boxcar and grimaced as his body bounced a bit after impact. Rolling onto his back he was able to see his opponent deftly twirling his staff in the air as he prepared for yet another attack. Still slightly stunned, he staggered to his feet and redied himself.

"I'll give ya the opportunity to surrender if ya want to end this as painlessly as possible. 'Cause I really don't like to be violent ya know."

Lucas stared at Raijin unconvinced. Out of the corner or his eye he could see his gun. Narrowing his eyes, he took a step back away from Raijin and then turned and leapt over to where his gun lay. Raijin reacted just as quickly and lunged after him. Lucas grabbed his pistol just as Raijin knocked it from his hands.

"No!" Lucas shouted as he thrust his right palm under Raijin's jaw, knocking the larger man back. To Lucas' dismay Raijin popped his neck and then grabbed him by the leg. "A little help would be nice!" Lucas yelled to his teammates while he wondered what he had done to get stuck battling the giant of the SeeD group. He kicked at Raijin with his free foot, only to have it restrained as well.

"Look I gave ya the option to surrender! If ya want to ignore it, you're the one that's gonna be hurtin' ya know," Raijin shouted as he jumped to his feet and then flung Lucas across the top of the car and over to the other side. Lucas rolled and skidded across the uneven metal, tearing gashes in his suit and skin. He grabbed onto the metal railing running along the edge of the car to keep himself from rolling over the edge. Staring up at the silhouette of the Raijin in the bright afternoon sun, he squinted his eyes and then pushed himself up on his hands and knees. "Last chance man." Lucas pushed his hair off of his forehead with his bloodied hand and looked down submissively. Raijin relaxed at his gesture and Lucas used it as his last opportunity to strike. He tackled Raijin, rolling them both back across the top of the train car and over the edge.

"RAIJIN!" Fujin screamed as she finally reached the car they had just been fighting on. Over the comm system, both Xu and Zell cried out in pain over her scream.

"What happened?" Xu asked.

"RAIJIN!" Fujin cried out again as she shakily crawled over to the edge Raijin had fallen off of.

"Fujin!" Xu shouted. "Do what you can, we'll get to you and Raijin in a second." Xu turned to face Zell and was surprised to see him holding his hands up.

"Fujin?" Ross asked as he held his rifle aimed towards them. "She's here with you eh? Poor choice." Zell watched the man intently as he shifted his weight to the left and nudged Xu. She stumbled down to one knee and stared down at the ground rushing by below. Ross turned in her direction as Zell fell to the right. When Ross didn't so much as flinch in Zell's direction, Zell looked around and then noticed the approaching shadow of yet another armed raider on the engine in front of him.

Zell took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he consciously slowed his breathing and heartbeat he grew lightheaded as he summoned Quezacotl. Both Ross and the second gunman fell backwards in surprise as the enormous body of Quezacotl soared up through the air, igniting an electrical storm in its wake.

"Zell this train car is metal!" Xu yelled over the noise of the train and the thunder in the air.

"GF's can concentrate their attacks on their enemies only. You'll be fine," His mouth barely moved as he uttered his explination. Not entirely comfortable with the lightening storm swirling above the train, Xu pushed her way inside the passenger car, leaving him to the two raiders. Zell held on loosely to the safety railing as Quezacotl rained down its electrical energy, blowing both enemies opposite ways. As quickly as he'd taken over, Quezacotl returned to the recesses of Zell's mind.

Now in full control of his mind again, Zell stared at Ross. He grinned to himself as he watched his adversary shake his head and stumble across the narrow walkway along the side of the engine. Had it not been for the railing he'd more than likely have been blown off the side of the train by Zell's GF attack. Ross glared up at him, his grey eyes as hard as steel. Zell fell back into a defensive position. As if in slow motion, Zell watched as Ross leaned down and pulled a pistol from his hip. Drawing once again from Quezacotl's abilities, Zell braced himself with one hand on the railing, and then extended his other. The mind numbing, almost tingling sensation in his mind ripped through his right shoulder and through the length of his arm, hand and fingertips.

Zell clenched his teeth and whimpered as the tingling was replaced with a stinging sensation. Holding the spell like an energy ball at the tips of his fingers, Zell fought to maintain his composure. The last thing he needed was to loose concentration and risk hitting someone or something else. The tingling sensation once again overtook his arm as he forced his Pain spell onto Ross. With the summoned magic now gone, Zell retracted his right hand and held it as if it were burned.

From his vantage point he watched as Ross staggered backwards, dropping his gun and silently falling to his knees. The spell aparantly caught him completely off guard and looked to be something he'd never experienced before. His skin took on a glossy shine as he slowly curled up into a fetal position and clawed at the metal beneath him. Ross opened his mouth as if to scream but no sound passed his lips. Zell winced as he watched his adversary roll over and arc his back; his arms and legs moving as though he'd been forced into a seizure of some kind. Without warning, Ross and pushed himself to his feet and then violently tripped and began stumbling around blindly.

Having seen more than enough of the spell's effects, Zell turned and climbed up the ladder behind him. He instinctively jumped when he realized the second gunman was perched right beside him. Oddly enough, this second gunman barely even noticed Zell was there. He kept staring over at where Ross lay writhing on the walkway. For an instant Zell felt a little guilty about using such a potent spell but he had a job to do and both of these men were enemies. Even the auburn haired boy, who'd just realized he was there, was his enemy so long as he held his weapon.

Dak quickly found his feet and took a step back away from him. Zell eyed him suspiciously and then rushed towards him. Before Dak could even figure out how to respond, both of his legs were knocked out from under him and his weapon was knocked from his grasp. Despite his earlier confusion, he quickly recovered and found his feet. Dak fell into a defensive stance that mimicked Zell's and slowly circled him. Zell struck out first and Dak dodged and rolled around him quite impressively. Zell stumbled forward and was caught by two firm calloused hands on his shoulders. Before he could react he felt himself being lifted up in the air and thrown over to the edge of the car. He caught himself on the metal grating and held on for dear life as he stared up at his opponent's dark grey eyes. Using all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself up on his elbows and pulled Dak's leg out from under him. Dak landed hard on his left elbow and recoiled back away from Zell.

Now thoroughly confused, Zell pulled himself back up and watched Dak nervously. Something about this situation wasn't right, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Dak watched him nervously as he backed away from him and then jumped down to where the couplers were. Zell started to follow him but was abruptly stopped by a bullet that crossed just inches from his nose. He spun around to see the receiving end of a very elaborately crafted rifle. His eyes traveled up the weapon and to the face of its wielder. All the blood drained from his face as he stared at the man standing over him. While he couldn't quite make out all of the man's features, the man's resemblance to himself was quite frightening. Forcing himself to look back down at the shotgun, he studied the barrel just inches away from his face.

"Westman Stiller Revolutionary III," Zell spoke when he finally found his voice. "Only eleven of those were ever made. Back during the first sorceress war, my grandfather threw the mold in the melter when Estharian troops stormed the factory and tried to take it from him...The gold trim on it says it was the first one made...That's a Westman Stiller tradition. But all the firsts are stored in a vault...How did you get that?" Zell reached up to touch it, not realizing what he was doing.

"I take it your Grandfather's taught you everything you needed to know about the family business," The man spoke as he pushed the barrel of the gun up against Zell's forehead. Zell's hand immediately dropped.

"I don't know what family business you're talking about. My Grandfather's been dead for five years."

"Isn't that interesting," He spoke as he turned his gun over to examine it. "It really is beautiful craftsmanship." Zell watched him suspiciously. "The first and best Kyp Dincht ever made if you ask me."

Zell scooted back at his words, still afraid to move to far for fear of being shot. "How did you know my Pa?" His opponent grinned, twirled the gun around and struck him on the back of his head. Zell fell unconsciously back towards the edge but was caught by the shirt.

"Your Pa my boot," Audley grumbled as he dragged Zell to the middle of the car and let him drop unceremoniously to the metal grating. Stepping over him, Audley looked over to where Dak was hauling Ross inside their engine's cabin. Leaning his shotgun against his shoulder he carefully leapt from the passenger car to the nose of his engine.

* * *

A few cars back, Fujin shakily leaned over the side of the train and lent a hand to Raijin.

"TAKE!" She shouted. Raijin quickly took her hand and Fujin braced herself for his weight. She closed her eyes and held onto the car for all she was worth. While she was preoccupied, Dak climbed up on their car and stopped just a few feet away. Raijin reached up and managed to get a hold of the roof with his other hand and then pulled himself up. Fujin looked past where he sat and stared at Dak.

"I'm glad ya came ya know. Or else I could've been like that other guy that fell off a little ways back ya know," Raijin panted.

"REPEAT," Fujin said numbly as she stood up.

"I didn't have anything to hold onto. I would've fallen ya know," Raijin turned around to see what she was distracted with.

"LUCAS," She whispered. Behind Raijin, Dak looked as shocked as Fujin was.

"Hey man. Just take it easy. I don't want to fight ya know," Raijin picked up his staff and stood up. Fujin stood up and watched from behind him.

"Dak," She mouthed and took a few steps towards him.

"No," Dak said as he stumbled backwards in shock. "No!" He shouted and then turned and ran back to their engine.

"Dak!" Fujin shouted and tried to run after him. She stopped once she reached the end of her car and then watched as the black engine pulled away at the juncture. Both she and Raijin stared as the engine disappeared around a bend.

"Hey Fuu, did you know him?" Raijin asked as he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. After a hesitant moment she replied.

"NEGATIVE."

"But you called him by name ya know."

"NOT HIM!" She shouted and then angrily climbed down the ladder.

"Sorry. I was just wonderin' ya know," Raijin watched her open the door to the boxcar and disappear.

* * *

By the time the train stopped to retrieve its disconnected cars and arrived at Dollet the sun had long since set and most of the passengers had grown restless. Xu looked up as Fujin and Raijin slowly entered the passenger car. Fujin stopped when she saw Zell laid out across the bench seat, his head resting on Xu's lap. "He just hit his head," Xu answered Fujin's unasked question.

Fujin hurried down the aisle and practically pushed Xu from her seat. Xu quickly moved out of the way and made room for Fujin to sit down in her place. She watched as Fujin gingerly checked the knot on the back of Zell's head. Raijin walked quietly over and placed a hand on Xu's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Talk to me because I can't stand to see a lady upset ya know."

She tried to manage a smile but failed. "I've never failed a mission before," She mumbled as she leaned against his shoulder. Raijin instantly tensed but just as quickly relaxed and put his arm around her shoulder supportively.

"But ya didn't fail ya know." Xu looked up at him. "We were supposed to protect the train and all it carried ya know. And we did. All passengers and cars are accounted for ya know." He gave her his best crooked grin and she couldn't help but to smile in response. "We did our job ya know." Xu smiled and closed her eyes.

On the bench, Zell painfully rolled over onto his side and slowly rose to a sitting position. "My head," He groaned.


	5. Dollet

**Disclaimer**: What horrible, ghastly individual came up with the concept of disclaimers. They are nothing but mere humiliating reminders that I am nothing but a poor fan that owns nothing but the pepsi can before me!

**Author's Notes**- First off. I apologize for this chapter taking so long to come out. I had everything written and complete a week or so ago, but it still needed one little scene between Fujin and Zell. Between me water sanding and painting my car, I was too exhausted to think, so it took me a week to write a three, four paragraph little bit. Also, my husband is coming in for his two week leave next week. So no one is going to hear from me for a while. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out before then. If not, it'll be a little while. Sorry everyone.

Roarke Stratton- Yeah I figured you'd like Ross being tortured...have I told you lately that you're twisted?

JadeAlmasy- I'm glad you like this version better.

Rune- Thanks for the review.

**Dollet**

"Man its so boring here ya know," Raijin complained as he lay on the floor, his feet kicked up on one of their room's two beds.

"Tell me about it," Zell grumbled as he continued to spin in the desk chair by the window.

"I figured you and Fuu would go somewhere ya know. I mean this is Dollet ya know. The city of the arts and to some, the city of love."

"Psh."

"What?" Raijin asked as he rolled over onto his stomach and held his head. "I happen to like art ya know." Zell grabbed onto the desk to stop himself from spinning and nearly tumbled out of the chair. "Thanks, your spinnin' was makin' me sick ya know."

Zell slumped in the chair and crossed his arms. "Fujin's avoiding me." Raijin raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you do?"

Zell shrugged. "I don't know. I'll just be glad when Garden gets here so we can be done with this mission."

"Our mission's already technically over ya know. It ended when we stepped off the train. So Fujin's not talkin' to ya...you must've done somethin' wrong ya know."

"I don't know," Zell said as he hopped out of his seat and pulled his uniform jacket off. "I'm going for a walk." Raijin watched as he pulled their door open and left the hotel room.

* * *

The smell of salt laced the evening breeze. Xu sat up on a brick wall and watched the waves wash up on the empty beach below. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath of ocean air and exhaled slowly. She would be okay; she hadn't entirely plundered her mission. "Where are you off too?" She spoke as Zell walked past her. He jumped at her voice and then approached her slowly.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "Just getting some fresh air." She watched as he leaned on the wall's short ledge and stared down at the beach.

"Me too," She replied as she closed her eyes. "So how's your head?"

"Better," He answered. "Still a little sore though."

"That's good." After a pause she spoke again. "I have to say, this is my favorite city to visit."

"Why's that?" Zell asked as he watched the waves rise and fall on the shore.

"Look around. The whole city is just full of history. I mean half of the buildings are a few centuries old and the streets are hand formed with cobblestone. The city has a rich heritage and the people here seem determined to preserve as much of it as possible. There's not many places like it left in the world."

"This is where I made SeeD," Zell grinned. "I remember Squall, Selphie and I were all chased clear across the western end of town and back down onto this beach. That was one scary robotic spider. I never told anyone but we passed like, within a block of my aunt's house. I was so afraid she would come out with a frying pan and try and defend me or something. That would've been so embarassing." Xu chuckled at the thought and watched as Zell stared out at the beach. He was silent for only a moment as he debated saying anything else. Finally giving in, he turned to her and started talking. "I like Dollet too. It's the home of the oldest Arts and Literature Academy in the western hemisphere. The cobblestone roads take on average, about three years to put down because of the tedious manual steps involved in it. Also, the century old buildings aren't all as old as they look. There was a fire that swept through the eastern half of the city and destroyed nearly everything about forty years ago. The locals chose to replace the damaged buildings with those of antiqued design because of the tourists that come here...that and they didn't want the city to loose its identity to more modern buildings and designs."

Xu raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I'm impressed."

"Yup," Zell grinned. "Like I said earlier,my aunt lives here. Her husband used to put down the streets. I made the mistake of asking why he didn't just use cement and save himself some time. For the record, don't ever say that to a Dolletian. They get pretty critical," Zell laughed. "The streets here are an art."

Xu looked at the road behind them and then at the city's night time skyline. "The oldest Arts and Literature Academy eh? I bet it's haunted," She nudged Zell with her shoulder.

"Let's not talk like that okay," Zell looked around.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" She smiled.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I just know that this town has its really creepy places and one of those places happens to be our hotel. We can exchange ghost stories after we've had a good night's sleep."

"Aha!" Xu turned to him quickly. "You are afraid."

"Excuse me," A girl spoke as she climbed up the stairs leading into the main city. They both turned to see a raven headed girl, no older than twelve, climbing the stairs with a sketchbook under one arm and a pair of sandy boots under the other. "He has every reason to be afraid. The Academy and entire east side is haunted." Zell looked the other way in an effort to block her out. "Being afraid isn't that big of a deal. Most foreigners are. Sharing this world with the spirits of the dead isn't something they're used to." She paused her story when Zell shuddered. With a grin she continued. "Forty-two years ago this fire spread throughout the east end of town. It was started when some cook or baker fell asleep while their furnace was on. He and his wife had been sick, and to make up for it he was working late into the night, trying to prepare for the next morning. The small shop caught fire, and seeing how the region was suffering through a drought, it was only a matter of minutes before the neighboring building caught fire, and then the next and the next...By the time morning came, parts of the eastern side still burned, but for the most part it was nothing but ash. Thousands of people lost their lives that night. The fire engulfed Dollet's East Gate Penitentiary, two orphanages, Eastbrook Medical Complex and an off campus neighborhood of dorms for one of the colleges. The loss of life that night was utterly devastating." Finally deciding to stop picking on Zell she changed the subject. "You two are SeeDs aren't you. I can tell," She said as she climbed up on the ledge next to Xu.

Xu grinned as she watched the girl drop her pad and boots on the ground.

"So are you two on some sort of mission?" She asked.

"Nah," Zell answered.

"Classified," Xu answered just after he did. Xu shot him an annoyed look.

"We're not here on a mission," He defended himself. "We're stuck here watching the waves." The girl looked out at the water and then back at him.

"You know the waves here inspire a lot of people. For the artists the ocean is their influence. For the common workers it's a place to relax and play. For those that don't fit in...it's a way to get out."

Zell and Xu looked at her uncertainly. "A way to get out?" Xu asked.

"Yeah," She answered. "My mother and brother never got along well. He used to come down to these beaches to get away from her and clear his mind. I used to think that she just didn't like him because he wasn't her child...now I realize she doesn't really seem to like anybody. I'm not one to sit down and talk about my problems with people. But considering I'll more than likely never see either of you ever again...it can't hurt to talk just this once. She sent my brother off on a boat for Balamb. When we get into fights, I almost always end up down here, just waiting for the day when she'll do the same to me too." Xu and Zell watched as she hopped off the wall and pulled her boots on. "He was sent to Balamb Garden. When he turns eighteen, here in the next few weeks, he says he's going to get custody of me and bring me to Garden with him."

"So you're brother is a SeeD?" Zell asked.

"Yeah. His name is Nida Roe. Know him?"

"I work on the bridge with him," Xu answered, suddenly very interested in their conversation. "He's a very good friend of mine."

"Really? How's he doing?"

"He seems to be doing alright," Xu answered. "Quiet as always though."

"That's good," She smiled. "I probably need to get home. Could you tell him Amira said hi?"

"Sure," Xu said. Amira smiled as she picked up her sketch pad.

"Oh and Zell...I mean you are Zell Dincht right?" He nodded. "Is your Ma okay? I saw her and her sister leaving the doctor's office."

"What! Are you sure it was her?" He exclaimed as he took a step back. "Wait, how do you know her?"

"She's Rachel's sister right? The one that lives in the brown cottage on the corner?"

Zell nodded as he looked in the direction of the house. "I need to go," He said apologetically to both Xu and Amira and then ran back to his hotel room. Upon re-entering the tiny room, he dug through his jacket for his phone and flipped it open. The door to his room slowly shut, causing him to jump in fright. A smile spread across his face when he realized that it was Fujin, and not a ghost, that had made the noise.

"TALK," She said.

Zell looked around at the empty room. "Where's Raijin?"

"OUT."

Zell looked down at his phone guiltily. "I'm sorry Fuu but I really need to go. I promise it's important."

"NEGATIVE," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fuu," He protested. She stared at him for a moment in disbelief and then spun on her heel and started to walk away. Zell rushed forward and caught her arm. Fujin turned to face him, her eyes now holding a glossy shine. "Fuu I'm sorry," He apologized as he let his hands fall to his side. "I just heard that Ma visited a doctor while she was here and I wanted to go check on her," He let his phone drop to the bed. "I guess if it was serious she would've called...Come on," He tugged at her arm and sat down on the bed. She casually tossed his phone to the bed across from them and then sat down beside him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. After composing herself, she continued. "We failed our mission," She whispered.

"We were supposed to protect the train and its cargo. We didn't-"

"NO!" She jumped to her feet. "By letting them get away we failed!"

"No we didn't Fujin," Zell grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. "We didn't go above and beyond by capturing them...but we did stop them."

"But we could've," She whispered. "...If I'd actually fought." Zell looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" We were all up there on the train today.

"I got up there and got scared. I could barely walk across those train cars."

He sighed. "The first mission I went on as a SeeD I had to train hop...it was actually a lot like what happened today. Only difference was, it was Squall that led the team from car to car, and it was me who was scared. You'll get used to it...its kind of like being on a boat. You just have to get used to moving on the rocking surface," He explained as he coaxed her into sitting next to him. "It's alright Fuu."

"No it's not. It's my job to do this."

"Well yeah...but until you've done something at least once...you can't honestly expect to excel at it." Fujin sighed and stared at the wall across the room. "Don't worry about it," He said as he put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him. "We'll get em next time."

Fujin's expression darkened at his comment.

"Is something else wrong?" He asked.

"NEGATIVE."

"You sure? Nothing else is bothering you?" Zell said as he tried to turn her to face him. "I heard you yell Dak's name..."

"Its not who you're thinking," She turned to face him and shrugged. "I was mistaken."

"Oh," He let his hands fall from her shoulders. Running her hands along his arms, she slowly and hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder. Zell watched her pale fingers drift across chest before coming to rest at the base of his neck. She tilted her head to look up at him. Their eyes locked as she continued running her finger up along his adam's apple and then back along his jaw line. He continued staring into her eyes. She was amazed at the deep stormy blue his normally bright cerulean eyes had shifted to. In a trance, he placed a hand along the side of her face and gently brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her finger made its way to the tip of his nose and she began laughing. "What?" He asked.

"You have a cute nose," She continued laughing as she let her hand fall to her lap and leaned up and kissed him. When he didn't return the kiss she pulled back and looked at him. The hurt and concern was evident in her eyes but all Zell could do was look away guiltily. "Zell?"

"I'm sorry," He shook his head and stood up. Fujin watched him wordlessly as he paced the length of the room. "It's just..." Zell covered his mouth, not really wanting to continue his sentence. Still sitting on the bed, Fujin quirked an eyebrow. "It's just that the fourth guy we were fighting today...looked a lot like me. And I'm not talking about us having similar features. I'm talking about him looking like my twin or something. Freaked me out a little bit."

"...Just like you?" She asked as she reached out and grabbed his hand. He nodded as he let her pull him closer.

"It was really creepy because it was like he was expecting me or something."

Fujin grinned as she pulled him down beside her. "We'll figure out who this guy is once we get back to base and have Garden's resources at our disposal. Until then," She pulled her jacket and patch off. "Let's sleep."

With a smile, Zell kicked off his boots and quickly crawled over to lie next to her. "Love you Fuu," He whispered as he draped an arm over her waist.

"Love you too."

* * *

A dense fog was still lingering through the city streets when they set out for his Aunt Rachel's house at six the next morning. They walked the first few blocks silently as they listened to the sound of the waking city around them. He gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye and then looked away whenever she looked over at him. Fujin stared at him suspiciously before she turned her attention back to the invisible ocean on the horizon. Noticing she was distracted by the sounds of rolling waves hidden below the early morning fog, he stole yet another look. She turned to look over at him at the same instant. Both looked away quickly and began laughing.

"You look really nice like that," Zell confessed. Fujin nodded as she brushed a strand of platinum hair behind her ear. Noticing the slight blush crossing her cheeks he encouraged the situation. "Yup, that's a cute outfit. You should wear pink more often." She shot him an unsure look. "What?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes and leaned against him as they walked. He put his arm around her waist as she rubbed the wrinkles out of the pink material of her shirt. "Pretty in pink," He said quietly as they rounded the corner and stopped in front of a little brown house.

"BIASED," Fujin stated. Zell shrugged and then removed his arm so he could unlatch the gate and push it open for her.

Zell grinned, took her hand and led her up the stone sidewalk. Fujin stared at the green plants that covered most of the small corner lot. "Ya know it's early when you're up before the morning glories have bloomed." Turning back around, they were surprised to find the front door already opened.

"Mornin'," A voice called from inside. A broad smile came over Zell's face.

"Hey man! It's been forever!" Zell cried out as he bounded up the front steps and into the doorway. Fujin slowly followed and stopped just outside the door. Wrapping her arms loosely around herself she watched as the two bounced around in excitement and then hugged. "Oh hey, I want you to meet my girlfriend. Come on in Fuu," Zell reached out to her and motioned for her to come in. Hesitantly she stepped inside and looked around. Her eyes came to rest on a man not a few years older than Zell who held a crooked grin and curious eyes.

"I'm Raab," He held out his hand to her. She took it politely and then stepped back to Zell's side. He laughed whole heartedly at her action as he slapped Zell on the back. "I be Zell's cousin. Don't worry, I promise I wont bite." Turning his attention to Zell he continued. "So what brings you to Dollet? You haven't visited in years."

"Well," Zell pulled out his billfold as he sat down. Fujin slowly sat next to him as she looked over the shelf ladened walls and carvings in the rafters. "I found this picture," He said as he handed it to Raab. "I've never seen it before. Is Ma here? I was hoping to catch her before she left for..."

"Lex," Raab's recognition of the boy in the photo caught Zell off guard.

"You know who that is?" Zell exclaimed.

"You don't?" Raab's voice took on a serious tone.

"No."

"Then maybe you should show this to your Ma and not me. This is something you two should talk about."

"Wait!" Zell stood up as Raab did. "You know who this is so tell me! Ma may not give me a straight answer."

"Alright alright. Keep it down," Raab said as he pulled two books from one of the shelves. "Okay. Let's see what we have here." Zell waited impatiently while Raab flipped through the photo albums. He paused on a page covered in baby pictures, most of which were taken in the bath tub.

"I didn't come to see your baby pictures man," Zell pushed Raab playfully.

"Who said they were mine?" Raab raised an eyebrow and then cleared his throat. "Seriously though, these pictures are of Lex Dincht. He was...um...Aunt Mirenne's only surviving child." Zell turned to face his cousin slowly.

"What do you mean by only?"

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably Raab answered, "Your Ma miscarried twice before Lex was born...You do know that you're adopted right?" Zell nodded numbly. "So at least your Ma told you that much."

"Nah, I found out from someone else," Zell corrected him.

"Oh," There was a pause. The staircase behind them creaked, causing them all to turn around.

"Raab! Why didn't you tell me we had company? I could've fixed a little something to eat or at least something to drink," She continued as she came down the stairs. "Why haven't _you_ offered them something to eat or drink? You know better."

"Sorry Ma," Raab laughed off her unexpected outburst.

"Zell is that you?" She smiled. "Oh my, and you've brought a lovely young lady with you," She raised her voice a little louder.

"Aunt Rachel," Zell smiled while trying not to show his embarrassment.

"Mirenne come down here," Rachel called out as she hurried down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Ma?" Zell stood up and walked over to the base of the stairway. Alone on the couch with Raab, Fujin lifted the album up off the table and slowly flipped through its pages. She paused at what were obviously pictures of a much younger Zell. "Hey Ma," Zell said as she reached the bottom step.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you up this early. You're not up to something are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Nah not really," He answered as he scratched the back of his head. "I did want to talk to ya."

Ma Dincht froze and looked him over skeptically. "Are you in some kind of trouble? If you've gone and done something irresponsible or irrational-" She let the accusation die on her lips as she looked over at Fujin.

"What! No it's not anything like that! "He quickly corrected her. She looked him over in an attempt to decide whether or not he was telling the truth.

"So you're not in trouble but yet you come all the way to Dollet to see your ol' Ma...Zell I know you're up to something so lets hear it." She sat down on the other side of Raab and watched as Zell found a seat in the chair opposite of her.

Slightly perturbed, he picked up the picture he'd shown Raab and thrust it in her direction. "Who is this Ma?" She paled at the picture as she took it from him and ran her fingers across it. There was an uncomfortable silence and Raab was quick stand up and excuse himself. Fujin continued flipping through the pages of the photo album while trying not to seem nosy.

"This..." Ma's voice dropped uncharacteristically low. "This is Lex. I had him a few years before you came along," Her words started coming slowly. "Your Pa and I lived here in Dollet then. Lex was very special to me. He was the first child I didn't miscarry."

"You had other children?" Zell asked.

Ma hesitated for a moment. "What do you think you are Dear?" She said with a slight chuckle. On the other side of the couch, Fujin watched Zell's eyes. She could tell he was getting upset.

"I think I'm adopted," He answered. Caught totally off guard, she stared at him in shock. "Why wouldn't you tell me Ma?"

Still clutching the picture, she rubbed her hands over her face. "Lex died at the age of four. He had accompanied your father up to the communications tower. Your Pa was giving an estimate on some repairs needed due to storm damage. Lex wandered off while he was getting some measurements and apparently slid down one of the steep embankments. He suffered from a lot of head injuries and died a few days later in the hospital." She quit talking as she fingered the picture some more. "I was told after he was born that I wouldn't be able to have anymore children. He was so precious to me...your father never forgave himself for it either. We moved to Balamb because Dollet held too many memories. On this one job down in Centra, your father was investigating some mineral deposits when he noticed an old decrepit lighthouse. Being a true Dolletian, he couldn't resist the opportunity to check it out." She paused. "It was from the top floor of the lighthouse that he noticed a small orphanage down the shore. Once again his curiosity got the better of him because he had to find out why someone would choose such a remote location for such a facility."

"I received a call that afternoon from him. He said he'd found a preschool aged little boy that we just had to have. At the time I was still upset over Lex's death and I didn't really care. It wasn't after he told me about your history that I had to have you. He said that you were removed from your household during some type of crime/drug raid, and that your name was Audley." Fujin looked up at her for the first time that morning. "I guess it was my protective nature that told Kyp to bring you home...it was beyond me how someone could put a child in that situation. I was beyond disgusted. I never even asked to see a file on your parents; I didn't want to get to know them."

"My last name was Audley?" Zell asked. Ma nodded.

"I just never told you because part of me was afraid that when you were older you'd leave me to go find them." Fujin was beginning to grow uncomfortable as she watched Zell's eyes start to tear up.

Zell fidgeted in his seat. "I'm not going anywhere," He said softly. Ma smiled as Zell moved over to the seat next to her and gave her a hug. Fujin watched the scene beside her with a faint smile until she turned the album to its next page. Her eyes fell to newspaper article. The same one she'd found back at Zell's house in Balamb.

"I have an idea. Are you two hungry?" Ma asked them as she rose. Fujin quickly shut the book and watched as Zell hopped around in excitement.

"Heck yeah!" He shouted. "I always have room for more food!"

"If you're going to be with him I sure hope you can cook," Ma shot Fujin an amused look and Fujin just shrugged and smiled in response.


	6. Investigations and Proposals

Disclaimer- Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft, ya know.

Author's Notes- I am truly sorry this chapter took so long to get out. This was seriously the chapter from hell. lol Over 7,000 words and I couldn't seem to make anything sound right. After spending nearly two weeks editing it I hope it's satisfactory.

JadeAlmasy- You are truly my most loyal reader/reviewer. Thanks for your continued support.

**Investigations and Proposals**

Dak doubled over on the floor; his chest burning with every breath he forced himself to take. He coughed in agony, every bout of wind tearing at the ragged tissues of his throat. Giving in, Dak let himself slowly collapse into a little ball on the floor.

A few hours later...

He awoke to a sharp stinging sensation on his cheek. Painlessly raising his head up off the cold metal floor proved to be impossible as his blood and facial tissue had dried to it and was sticking. Gritting his teeth, he continued to pull his head up, tearing open the damaged skin. The horrible feeling it gave sent violent shivers throughout his body. After a moment, Dak slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around. What vision he had seemed dark and blurred but he could tell someone had finally turned on a light. Raising a hand to massage his temple, he closed his eyes and opened them once again. His vision wasn't much better but he didn't expect it to be. His head felt like it'd been run over by a truck. After a moment, his eyes cleared and he was finally granted a glimpse of the rusted floor beneath him. He stared at the battered metal beneath him, recognizing the scrapes and dents in the metal. There was no doubt he was in a train car but wherever it was, it wasn't moving. How he got there he still wasn't sure. Even the mission seemed blurry. Taking a ragged, burning breath, he pushed himself up on his palms and into a sitting position.

Dak stared down at the backs of his bloody hands. His mind hadn't registered any pain coming from them but then again he couldn't really feel anything over the horrid headache that seemed to grow worse with every heartbeat. In a daze he lifted his hands up and turned them over. He couldn't see any sort of abrasions or lacerations but the blood was unmistakable. Slowly lifting his hands to his face, he jumped when his fingers brushed up against the partially dried, newly torn open gash on his right cheek. He carefully ran his hands across the rest of his face, checking for any other injuries. His fingers stopped at a clumped up portion of his hair that stuck plastered to his head. Outside he could hear a few unintelligible voices and then the creak of one of the doors opening.

Heart pounding, he slowly fell forward and returned to his original place on the floor. The hinges continued to creak and then stopped with a click. Whoever had entered his makeshift prison had locked them both in. Two pair of footsteps slowly approached him. Daring not to move, Dak closed his eyes. One pair of steps halted behind him while the other continued on until it had stopped right in front of him. He could hear the two men shifting their weight around as if they were waiting for him to acknowledge their presence. After a moment, the man before him groaned, scooted his boot up under Dak's chin and then tilted his face up. Dak opened his eyes and squinted up at the figure before him.

"Morning Sunshine," Jalen spoke as he stared down at him. "Have a nice little nap?" Dak didn't answer him. Jalen leaned his foot back and further tilted Dak's chin up to face him. "Doesn't look like he remembers a thing Boss. Well…that or he just hasn't learned who here is running the show." A crude sneer crossed Jaden's thin lips as he slid the toe of his boot down to Dak's collar bone and then pushed him back up against the wall.

Dak cried out as his back popped in a few places and body fell back against the wall. Still too shaky and weak to really do anything, his body slumped down and quickly slid down to the floor. He stared up at Jalen and waited for him to do something. When he didn't, Dak found what was left of his voice and forced himself to speak. "Where am I?" He asked in a raspy voice. "How did I get here?"

"The question isn't how, but rather why you're here," Audley spoke as he stepped in front of Jalen. Dak stared up at Audley in confusion and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Audley held up a hand to silence him. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't pull your weight today," He continued as he pulled a pair or tattered and bloodied fighting gloves from a utility belt on his hip.

Dak stared wordlessly at the blood that still laced the knuckles on the left glove. With part of his memory still hazy he couldn't remember what all had happened since the raid ended but some part of his subconscious was panicked. Whatever had been done to him had to have been done by those gloves. Without realizing it, he'd begun to plea, "Boss-"

"Speak when you're told to," Audley's voice was harsh and sharp as he tightened his gloves. Dak stopped talking immediately and nodded nervously. Whatever he had done he was fairly certain he was about to be reminded of. "Lucas is a very valuable member of my team. Do you know what happened to him?"

Dak nodded, afraid to speak.

Audley grinned bitterly. "He was knocked off the train while fighting one of the SeeDs today…an unusually large SeeD at that. I'd say he was a good six and a half dare I say seven feet tall. Jalen went back and retrieved him once the train was out of sight. Amazingly enough poor Lucas only suffered a few minor injuries. It should've been a lot worse. That fall should've killed him," Audley's voice lowered. "Where were you during that fight?"

Wrapping his arms around himself nervously, Dak played with the tattered material of his sleeves. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it again when no words came. Jalen watched with an amused smile while Audley stood stoic and waited for a response.

"Mr. Piper I am a patient man," Audley's voice took on its normally soft, pleasant tone and sent the hairs on the back of Dak's neck standing on end. "I have all night and tomorrow and perhaps even the day after that to question you about today's raid. I had your father's assurances that you could do this job." Dak watched wordlessly as Audley held out his hand and Jalen handed him a thick book. "Do you recognize this author? A man named Odine…from Esthar I believe." Despite his question, Dak didn't move to answer. Audley ignored him and flipped the book open to a page somewhere near the middle and read silently for a moment. "Seems Lucas wasn't the only person you abandoned today. Ross engaged a pretty strong SeeD himself. The SeeD he fought used magic didn't he?" Audley tossed the book back to Jalen and made one last adjustment to his right glove.

Dak leaned back against the wall as his boss approached him. "T-T-T-There's n-n-no way…..u-unless he's a sorcerer."

"SeeD soldiers use magic quiet often. And the Garden's were created with the sole purpose of participating in the second sorceress war," Audley replied coolly. "Therefore, it wouldn't make sense for the organization to harbor them and allow them to fight."

Dak raised a hand to protectively cover the throbbing gash on his face as Audley continued to come closer. "T-The Commander of Balamb Garden is married to a sorceress."

"That's right. Ben said she was President Caraway's daughter," Jalen spoke from behind them.

Audley paused, a hint of confusion flashed in his eyes. "Caraway eh? That's very interesting. The Commander still Kramer?"

"No, some kid named Loire."

"Find out what you can on him, I'll be here if you need me," Audley spoke without sending Jalen as much as a glance.

"Yes Sir."

Although Dak couldn't see him past Audley's form, he could hear Jalen's retreating footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing. Fear, Dak was quickly learning, was a catalyst. When sensed by certain people it tended to give them a confident, creative, malicious boost in knowing that their victims felt inferior and helpless. Now left alone with Audley, Dak closed his eyes and silently prayed that his boss couldn't hear his pounding heart.

"Apparently things have changed a bit since I was last institutionalized," Audley broke the silence. "Regardless, the SeeD that Ross fought today was indeed male and obviously not the Commander's wife. Even so…he used magic quite deftly." Dak made no move to answer his unspoken questions. "Dak, I know you are well studied in Dr. Odine's studies. You understand these junctioning techniques that he uses." Dak surrendered and nodded meekly. "Explain it to me."

"I-I can't," Dak strained his voice to answer. "I-I o-only read his stuff. You have to have guardian forces to use junctioning."

"Yes I know," Audley crossed his arms. "The thunderbird used against Ross today...That was the Quezacotl was it not?"

"Yes Sir," Dak answered. "It's the most recognizable."

Audley seemed to ponder a moment before he continued. "Although I did hear stories of soldiers using these powerful beasts from some of the other prisoners, I'd never actually seen one until today. I've only read part of this one book. It really only covers different types of general spells, it doesn't say anything about guardian forces."

"The Art of Junctioning Magic and Elemental Forces. That's Dr. Odine's second book. His first one explains how to bond with a guardian force."

"Tell me how."

"I can't. I didn't get to read it. I just know from the second book, that you have to be able to have a lot of concentration and discipline to still your mind while the guardian force comes in."

"Comes in?"

Dak shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand what it means. I never really got to study how the guardian forces worked."

"I don't want to know how they work I want to know how to acquire a guardian force."

"I don't kno-" Dak's words were cut off by a blow to the face.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Audley yelled.

"I don't!" Dak begged from where he now lay on the floor. With an almost primal growl, Audley lifted Dak up to a standing position by his shirt and then held him while he drove his knee into stomach. The wind was forced from Dak's lungs as he fell gasping against the chest of his boss. Audley let Dak's body lean up against his for only a moment before he took hold of Dak's hair and pulled him unceremoniously back a few inches.

"You've read all of Odine's books. You know what it is I want to know. Now tell me," Audley whispered into Dak's ear. Still in Audley's grasp, Dak shuddered violently as the pain from his scalp and already injured head began to sting. "You answer me or you die. Your life is expendable." There had never been a time where Dak had believed anyone as much as he believed Audley in in that moment. Still coughing, he forced his lungs and vocal chords to try and work together. "Unless you're ready to die, you're going to tell me what I want to know." Before Dak could even try to talk again, he was forced backwards onto the floor. He landed on his side and rolled awkwardly over as he tried to stand. His efforts were fruitless as Audley leapt over to where he was and delivered a powerful kick to his chest. Dak hit the wall of the train car and then the floor before the cracking in his chest ever registered to his brain. In Dak's disorientation, Audley took him again by the hair and dragged him out into the middle of the floor. Audley let go and watched as he fell to his knees and elbows. Stepping his right leg over Dak's hunched form so that Dak lay under him, Audley quickly dropped to his knees to pin Dak to the floor. "Look Piper. I have spent years of my life planning this operation. I will not chance you messing anything up. You tell me how I'm supposed to get a guardian force or you die. Simple as that," Audley spoke as he tightened his right hand around the back of Dak's neck and swung down with his left hand.

Dak screamed as the blades lacing the back of Audley's gloves sliced through his back. He clenched his jaw as his body began to heave and writhe under Audley's weight.

"That was just the tips of my blades. You don't cooperate and I'm going to carve out your kidneys," Audley said as he leaned down and whispered in Dak's ear.

"Okay, okay! Please…." Dak cried from where he was pinned. "Unless you find one wandering around in its physical form, you have to draw guardian forces from other people!"

"Draw is a skill given to those who can use junctioning….meaning I would have to already have a guardian force," Audley corrected him. "There is another way to transfer them. Tell me."

"I don't know!" Dak professed. "I know that if the user's mind is willing to give it up, a guardian force can either leave the mind and take on its physical form or go to someone else who's trying to accept it."

"What if the user's not willing to part?"

Dak took a pained and ragged breath. "Then the only way to take it is with the draw ability," Dak whimpered. "The only other way I could think of would be to shake the mental state of the user and use their disorientation as a window."

Releasing his hold on Dak, Audley rose to his feet and moved away from him. "What was the title of the first book?"

"The Mastering and Understanding of Guardian Forces and Their Abilities," Dak answered. "I can't walk you through how to physically bond with them. I've only read about it, never actually experienced it."

"So you have read the first book after all," Audley spoke as he pulled his gloves off.

Dak didn't even have the chance to prepare himself for the kick that landed under his stomach and then chest. His entire weight was rolled a few feet to where he landed painfully on an uneven seam in the metal flooring.

"You'll learn not to lie to me. Because you see, I already knew everything that's in Odine's books. I myself studied them decades ago when he first published them. I also knew that you knew everything in his books too. Tonight was a test for you. I wanted to see if you were a true, willing part of my organization, or if your loyalty is going to have to be beaten into you." Dak laid his head against the hard floor as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. "You'd better rest up. After the next raid you'll get the second part of your punishment. Something fitting considering your poor mission performance and lying."

"Sir-"

"Do not talk to me Piper. My business with you is done for now." Eyes never moving from the ceiling, Dak listened to Audley's footsteps as the exited the room.

On the outside, Jalen sat waiting next to a guard. Audley stepped down from the rusted train car and fell a few feet to the concrete below.

"So what have you found on Loire?" Audley asked as he looked the small train car over.

"His mother's dead-"

"From what?"

"Complications during child birth."

"And his other family members?"

"An adopted half sister named Ellone Leonhart Loire, who coincidentally seems to have been very near the center of the second sorceress war."

"She a sorceress?" Audley asked as he checked to make sure all the doors save for the one he'd exited were welded shut.

"In a sense. I don't really understand it. She has a different type of power. She doesn't cast spells, she just has a very powerful mind."

Audley nodded to show he was listening as he finished his examination of the car. "Any other siblings? How about his father?"

Jalen laughed smugly. "That's where it gets interesting." Audley turned and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh?" He asked with a grin. "Please indulge me."

"It appears Commander Loire's wife is the daughter of the President of Galbadia," Jalen held up a hand to keep Audley silent. "And Commander Loire's father…..are you ready for this?" Jalen grinned.

"With all this suspense this had better be good," Audley crossed his arms as he waited anxiously.

"His father is a man named Laguna Loire."

Audley's face looked crestfallen and then hopeful. He knew Jalen had a knack for the dramatic. "You mean that crazy tourism journalist from the Timber Maniacs?"

Jalen rolled his eyes knowingly. "He's a little more important than a journalist now. Seems he got promoted after his article about Esthar….He's their President now."

"The President of the Timber Maniacs?" Audley frowned. "So what."

"No!" Jalen practically shouted. "Not President of some stupid magazine company. President of Esthar!"

"No Fucking way," Audley stared at him wide-eyed and excited.

"Yes Sir," Jalen grinned as he put an arm over Audley's shoulder. "What are the chances of their kids hooking up and making them so vulnerable?"

"Forget the kids. Aim bigger."

"Sir?"

"I just devised a backup plan," Audley flashed Jalen a wicked smile and then started for his truck. Left behind, Jalen watched him for a moment and then turned to the guard.

"That door stays locked. No one goes in or out unless it's me or the boss."

* * *

A gentle late night breeze made her hair dance around her face. It didn't bother her, she loved the wind. Taking in the scent of the salty ocean breeze she turned her attention to the man beside her. Noticing her eyes on him he looked over at her and flashed her a smile. She grinned shyly in response. They stopped walking when they reached the platform overlooking the Dolletian Beach. 

"So, umm, how was dinner?" Zell asked.

"GOOD," Fujin answered as she brushed back her hair.

"That's good," He replied as he looked nervously out towards the water. She watched him curiously as he leaned against the railing.

"PROBLEM?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh no," He answered quickly. "I was just thinking." She nodded and waited for him to continue. When he didn't she started to say something but was stopped by his kiss. She smiled at him as he wrapped his hands around her waist and held her there close to him. They stood there alone on the platform, their foreheads touching as they continued to hold one another. He leaned in closer to kiss her again but bumped noses with her. Fujin bit her lip to keep from laughing but holding her so close, Zell could feel her body rocking with her contained laughter. With a broad smile he began laughing at his clumsiness. She ended up joining him as he pulled her to his chest and looked out past the sandy shores and the breaking waves. Some thirty meters from the shore, Balamb Garden sat docked in the Dolletian harbor. Fujin stared at its light reflecting off of the dark water. It danced on the waves, illuminating the water just enough to allow it to act as a mirror and reflect the image of the Garden back at it. "You look really lovely tonight," Zell spoke quietly, startling her out of her silent fascination. She turned her face away from him so that he couldn't see her blush.

"BIASED," She argued as she took to studying the metal platform beneath their feet.

"Maybe just a little bit," Zell agreed with a smile. "But you are beautiful," She grinned at the compliment as she pulled her hands free of him and straightened out the ends of her navy skirt. "Umm Fuu," Zell started. She looked up at him quickly. "Umm Fuu, how do you feel about me?" He asked as he once again pulled her close to him.

"I love you...why?" She asked as he kissed her shoulder and placed a gentle hand on the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her as close as their bodies would allow.

A grin spread across his face. "Just checking." Fujin continued to eye him suspiciously as he lowered his hands and took a step back. He grinned some more as he dug in his pocket. "I got somethin' for ya."

Clearly confused she leaned against the railing and watched him out of the corner of her eye. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes as she relished the warmth and comfort that his close proximity granted her. He kissed her shoulder again. She turned her head to glance at him giving him the opportunity to lean closer and kiss her cheek.

"Umm this is for you...if you want it. I-I mean if you want to..." Zell stumbled over his words dumbly as he released his hold on her waist and opened up his hand.

"What?" Fujin asked as she looked down at the small, glistening ring in his hand.

"It's ruby and white gold. I made it myself a few months ago," He said as he played with the ring in his palm so that it reflected the moonlight. "I love you so much Fujin. Will you marry me? I promise I'll take good care of you," He said quick, nervous tone. She stared at the ring he held in front of her in pure shock. With a nervous swallow, she shook her head no.

"No," Her voice came out small. Zell's face dimmed as he looked at her in disbelief. "No I can't," She broke free of his arms and took a step back.

He stood there in utter shock for a heart breaking moment. "But why?" He begged as he reached for her arm. She twisted away from his grasp and wrapped her arms around herself. "Fuu I love you more than anyone in the world. What more do you want?"

She looked up at him for a brief instant and regretted it immediately when she saw the tears in his eyes. "You deserve more," She stated.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he gently cupped her face with his hands. "You're everything I want."

Fujin stared at him with tear stricken eyes, behind a curtain of hair that whipped violently in the wind. "I'm not as beautiful as you think I am. You deserve more than me," She protested. "I'm sorry," She cried as she turned around and quickly left.

"Fujin!" Zell cried out as he reached out for her. His hand caught nothing but wind and he watched helplessly as she left.

The next afternoon...

She had hardly spoken all day. He couldn't understand what was wrong. She always spoke to him; especially in private. When it was just the two of them alone they could talk about anything. They were best friends.

He'd brought doughnuts bright and early that morning and they'd eaten in silence. Now he watched as she continued flipping through pages of an old newspaper like she had been for the past few hours.

"You sure nothin's wrong? Ya seem pretty upset ya know," He asked for the third time that hour.

"FINE," She insisted bitterly.

Raijin watched her numbly as she fumbled through yet another stack of newspapers. Her once neat and organized room had become a chaotic mess that quite possible rivaled her boyfriend's.

"Umm Fuu?" Raijin asked as he lifted a section of paper and sat it aside absently. "I've never seen your place this messy before ya know. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? If there is, maybe I could help by doing something ya know?" At his words she sat up and, for the first time in half an hour, made herself visible above the mountain of newspapers.

"TAKE," She said as she thrust a wad of papers in his direction. Raijin stared at the newspapers with disgust and then horror.

"This is some sort of research project isn't it Fuu. Ya know how much I hate doing research ya know." Fujin rolled her eyes and dropped the papers in his lap. "What's wrong?" His question was answered when she pulled a clipping from a buried folder and handed it to him. "What's this?"

"READ," She ordered.

"Grand-daughter of Westman's Stiller loses husband to gruesome mechanical accident," Raijin paused after reading the headline. "This someone we know?"

"Kyp Dincht," She answered as she handed him another article.

"Dincht? As in Zell Dincht? They have to be related or somethin', that's not a very common name ya know," Raijin said as he took the article from her hands and draped it across his lap. "Gruesome tragedy?" He asked as he read the article to himself. "What happened to this guy? It sounds really bad ya know."

"From what I can tell, he was repairing some piece of machinery when someone turned it on," Fujin answered as she dug around for the box of doughnuts. Finally finding it, she tore a glazed doughnut in half and fingered it slowly. "In order to repair certain types of machinery you have to be inside it."

"...Oh."

"He was crushed alive and then pressed into the grooves of one of the weapon molds," She paused to take a bite of her doughnut and continued. "I've dug around and found records of many attacks and sabotages directed towards Westman's Stiller and nearly all of them are thought to be organized by the same man."

"Who's that?" Raijin asked as he leaned forward.

"Gunther Audley," She answered as she finished off her doughnut and licked her fingers clean. Once she was satisfied they were no longer sticky, she picked up another folder off the floor and tossed it towards Raijin. He caught it and gave the articles inside just a brief glance before looking up at her.

"Maybe I'm missing the point here but why did you feel compelled to do all this research?" Raijin asked as he leaned his head against the bed behind him. Fujin rubbed her temples slowly. "Hey Fuu I'm sorry. I just don't get what's so important about all this stuff ya know...wait a minute. Those shipments from our train mission were from Westman's Stiller ya know...You think this is all related somehow? Seems pretty coincidental ya know?"

Fujin nodded and took a deep breath. "Zell is afraid of fire. He always has been since his mother told him his father was burned alive in an accident at work."

"I didn't know that. That's awful ya know."

"I didn't really happen!" Fujin quickly corrected him.

"But you said-"

"COVER UP!" She exclaimed. "Kyp Dincht was Zell's adoptive father. He was crushed purposefully by one of his employees right before the facility mysteriously caught fire." Raijin stared at her in confusion. "Westman's Stiller isn't an assembly line kind of manufacturing plant. It's more like a guild or alliance of individual craftsmen who teach each other different skills and techniques. They're only bound there by a contract that they sign every so many years; it provides their guaranteed wages, benefits and peace of mind. And from what I can tell, the only employee at the plant that night was Kyp's apprentice, a man named Dustil Soong. He disappeared before any sort of investigation took place and was later identified as Gunther Audley in disguise."

"Hang on," Raijin reopened the folder in his lap. "Is this the same Audley that used to have a trafficking and terror empire in Galbadia? Boss Audley who used to kill off his competitors and for years was actually thought to just be a myth because no one law enforcement officer had ever actually seen him?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin paused. "How did you-"

"My adoptive father was an investigator out of Deling. I grew up watching him review his cases and stuff like that ya know. He had posters and pictures of criminals all over his office. Audley was the most wanted fugitive in Galbadia for years...that is until the authorities started doubting whether or not he was really a real person ya know."

Fujin listened to him with interest and remained silent after he finished talking. Raijin took the silence as an opportunity to flip through some more of the articles in Audley's folder. "It's so obvious," Fujin shattered the silence and quickly stood up to pace around the room. Raijin jumped at her voice and then watched her curiously.

"What's so-"

"Audley killed his boss, the man who just so happened to be running the grandest weapons manufacturing company in the world, and got away with it." Raijin said nothing as he tried to figure out what she was hinting to. "There were articles that criticized the law for being pressured into backing off and closing the cases against Audley."

"So no one would know it was him?"

"So an investigative team would have to be sent to Westman's Stiller and thoroughly investigate every possible safety hazard. He shut the place down for nearly seven months-"

"Giving himself enough time to start up another weapons manufacturing company with an alias," Raijin finished her sentence.

Fujin stopped her pacing and looked at him. "Very close. He used a girlfriend to sign her name to the factory's papers. Rumor has it he threatened her life to keep her from turning on him. The woman that told authorities ended up dead less than twenty-four hours later. Turns out, she was his wife and had been promised protection from the authorities. They obviously did nothing."

"Really?" Raijin asked. "Why would the law do nothing? That defeats the whole protecting and serving motto they have ya know."

"FEAR," Fujin answered. "They couldn't find him and he launched an attack on innocent people every time they started searching for him."

"Yeah I remember my old man saying something about that. I mean that was right after they'd confirmed he was a real person."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Raijin pulled an article out of the folder in his lap and studied it silently. "Whoa," He said unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Have you seen a clear picture of this guy?" Fujin shook her head. "There's one with this article. I mean it's not really that clear but I've seen other pictures of him ya know. But if you really look at it you'll see that he looks just like Zell ya know." Fujin snatched the article from his hands and slowly stared at the picture. "The picture's kinda bad, but look at his mouth and nose. He looks just like him ya know." Fujin continued staring at the picture and then collapsed in her desk chair in shock.

* * *

Zell fidgeted in his chair in an effort to shake the nauseating feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach. Clasping his hands nervously in his lap, he stared at the clock on the wall and listened to its rhythmic ticks. Squall had called him to his office half an hour ago to ask a few questions about his mission. 

The questions asked had been standard, general questions. It was nothing Zell had any difficulty answering. Most of them had been about how many hijackers there'd been and what fighting techniques they'd used. It was basic stuff, the kind of stuff that shouldn't have warranted a one-on-one meeting between the two of them. Something was up. Squall knew something and was trying to get him to confirm it. Zell couldn't help but feel nervously distrusted. Whatever was going on, whatever Squall was looking for in his answers, it was all lost to him. He almost felt as if he was being manipulated and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. Keeping his gaze down to avoid the icy glint in Squall's eyes Zell decided that he preferred Squall being his friend over him being his boss.

A cold hard silence befell the room as Squall tossed his pen onto his desk and slowly found his feet. He stretched his arms back, letting his SeeD issue jacket slide off of his shoulders and then down onto the seat of his chair. Zell looked up silently as he put his right hand on his hip and his left on the hilt of Lionheart. Squall's fingertips seemed to tap handle of the weapon subconsciously as he slowly sat down on the edge of his desk. Groaning softly, Zell leaned forward in his seat and waited for Squall to speak again.

"So," Squall spoke as he redirected his gaze towards Zell. "What's the possibility that Fujin knows something about the men we've been hired to stop and didn't say anything about them?"

Zell shrank back into his chair. "It's a very real possibility Sir," Zell mumbled.

"Did everyone hear this over the comm system?"

"Yes Sir."

Squall stared at him for another long moment making Zell wish he could just melt into his chair and disappear. "You may leave," Squall dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Sir," Zell responded gloomily and rose from his seat. "Hey umm, Squall, I mean Sir…have you talked to any of the others yet?"

Squall stared at him for a moment and then at the door. "I said leave Zell."

Zell nodded and then quickly stepped outside. Once the door was shut, Squall picked up his phone and then paged his secretary. "Hey Heidi, contact Galbadia Garden. I need to speak with Headmaster Cid."

* * *

Having long since put away all the newspaper in the bottom of her closet and taken a long shower, Fujin dressed and allowed herself to fall back onto her bed. She took a few breaths as she enjoyed the coolness of the sheets on her skin. Her relaxing moment was interrupted by a knock on her door. Standing up and silently hoping it was and wasn't Zell at the same time, she walked to the door and pushed the release button. The door hissed open and Fujin took a step back in surprise. 

"Hello Fujin," Ben smiled warmly at her. She took another step back and eyed him suspiciously. "I'm so glad you're happy to see me."

"BEN," Fujin frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. He gave her an injured look and then stepped into her dorm room.

"Fujin dear, I've asked you repeatedly to call me Dad."

"DROP DEAD," She gritted her teeth. He grinned at her rebellious nature.

"Fujin Piper, my poor confused little girl. Why are you here? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life fighting for a living? Don't you want a normal life? With a family?" Fujin cocked a curious eyebrow.

"LEAVE," She ordered after a moment of deliberation.

"No Fujin, I don't believe that I can," He spoke casually. Fujin stared daggers at him. "I was able to overlook your irrational behavior in the second sorceress war as you being possessed. That was the only logical reason I could come up with given your reclusive nature." He watched as she pulled out a pair of boots and began furiously lacing them up. "I was never prouder of you." She stopped and looked up at him. "You were so strong by Almasy's side. You have a compelling sense of loyalty and I was very proud of you."

"PLEASE," She said, clearly annoyed with him.

"You're a very loyal person. I have to acknowledge that much. But Fujin dear, no matter how hard you try, you weren't meant to be a fighter. You were too influenced by your mother-"

"NEGATIVE. NO MOTHER."

"Fujin! It'd break her heart to hear you say that. She adored you."

Fujin pulled on one of Zell's button up t-shirts to cover her tank top. "IRRELEVANT."

"Irrelevant?" He asked. "Why do you pretend to take things with such stride? Why do you pretend like nothing affects you?" He paused at the picture on her nightstand. "And why are you hanging all over this boy in this photo?" He snatched the picture frame up before she could stop him. "I've seen him before," Ben spoke as he held the picture just out of her reach. His face lost all color and he turned to look Fujin in the eyes. "You're seeing Dincht?" His voice came out panicked.

"AFFIRMATIVE," She said as she quickly took the picture from his hands.

"Why?"

"What happened to having a normal life? A family?" She asked.

Ben rubbed his temples. "This boy…this boy isn't going to give you what you want Fujin." She tilted her head to the side and stared at him angrily. "Fujin…He has a bad history. I can't begin to explain it, and I can't tell you how I know it. Just trust me Honey. He's really bad news even if he seems like a good guy right now."

"LIES!" She shouted at him. "LEAVE!"

"I'll leave if you'll come back home with me. Leave Balamb Garden and this boy. I know I made a huge mistake when I didn't come after you when you first left. But trust me when I say you need to leave."

"NO! I will not leave everything that is my life and go back to that empty prison you call a house. What is so wrong with my life? I happen to be quite happy with it! I also happen to be quite happy with my boyfriend!" She shouted some more.

"Fujin! This Garden and its missions will be the death of you! And this Zell, he's just using you. He's a fighter! He lives for the adrenaline and the excitement. He's like every other mercenary out there. Once he got his first true heart stopping adrenaline rush that was it. He's hooked to it like a drug. That's why he's never going to leave this place. Balamb Garden gives him the opportunities and situations that he lives for. Fujin, anything else he does is just something to hold him over until his next mission comes along. He's just using you to occupy his down times."

"You don't know him!" Fujin screamed as she pushed him back a few feet.

"What are you getting out of this relationship Fujin? What is he doing for you? Is he taking care and supporting you? Obviously not if you're still working here as a merc."

"He cares which is more than you did when I ran away. I don't need you or him or anyone else to take care of me."

Ben looked her over and then sighed in resignation. "You two are serious."

Fujin stared at him wordlessly as the previous nights' events replayed in her mind.

"Look, I know I have no right coming here and telling you what I think you should do with your life, its just I've had a bit of an epiphany of sorts. I made a lot of mistakes raising you and your brothers…I think I'm making a big mistake now. But that doesn't involve you. I'm just here because…I just want to make sure you aren't making a big mistake."

"LIES!" She shouted.

"No its not!" He shouted back. "You're just too damned stubborn and bull-headed to listen to me anymore."

"NEVER LISTENED!"

"And it's never been more apparent than now!" Ben ran his fingers through his thinning hair as he paced the room. "Look I'm trying to warn you-" He jumped, startled by the shrill ringing of her phone. Fujin reached past him to retrieve it but he pushed if off the nightstand and out of her reach. She watched as it slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. "I came in here and tried giving you my best 'I'm a concerned father' speech. But you hate me so much its obvious nothing I've said today will even penetrate your thick skull. I don't know how to reach you."

"CAN'T," Fujin seethed.

"Yeah," Ben said more to himself than anyone. "Alright, you win Fujin. You'll never see or hear from me again. I just pray that you heed my warning. Get out of this Garden. Fighting really isn't a career path you want to follow."

Fujin stared angrily at the cracked phone on the floor and then back up at him as realization hit her. "This has to do with those train raids doesn't it?"

"Train raids?"

"Don't play stupid. I saw Dak and Lucas. Ross was there as well wasn't he?" She stepped towards him in an intimidation attempt. "Where you there?"

Ben fell silent and looked around. "I've been in Deling. Your brothers took on a job working at some train yard a few months back. They seemed excited because apparently their jobs had the potential to make them engineers. I didn't even give it a second thought. They were too excited about it. I haven't heard from any of them in weeks, but if you're suggesting they're part of these raids, you have to be mad. You know as well as I do that they wouldn't get involved with something like that. They're good boys. I guess I just saw them doing something they enjoyed with their lives and I wanted to make sure you were happy with yours."

Fujin crossed her arms and gave him a disgusted look.

"But you've always done what you've wanted."

"WHATEVER," She said as she opened the door. "GET OUT."

* * *

Squall pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before hanging it up. His gaze fell to the flashing yellow light next to line two his phone. With a sigh, he picked the phone back up and pressed line two's button. 

"I'm going to put you on speaker," Squall mumbled as he pressed another button and sat the phone back down.

"Squall son, you sound devastated," Cid's naturally good-natured voice filled the room. "What's going on?"

Squall leaned back in his chair and stared at the bright white ceiling above him. "I'm trying to handle these train raids. But the team I sent came back with nothing. At least they claimed they came back with nothing."

"Claimed?" Cid asked.

"Yeah," Squall spoke as he rose and walked over to his window. "Fujin thought she recognized two of the raiders but then said she was mistaken."

"Is that all you learned?"

"Aside from that you know everything I do about this case," Squall answered. "I take that back. These two raiders she thought she recognized, were two of her brothers. I don't really think that a family member would be easily mistakable."

"Fujin….She was part of the disciplinary committee right?"

"Yes Sir," Squall replied.

"With the exception of few training trips and that whole escapade during the second sorceress war, she hasn't left that Garden since she first arrived. You can try and run a check, but I don't believe that she's had any visitors either."

"She had one today. I tried to call her and the phone must've been knocked off the hook or something because I heard her arguing with someone."

"What'd you hear?" Cid asked.


	7. Affirmation

Disclaimer- I need everyone's attention please. I don't care if you're just scanning through this chapter with no intentions of reviewing. You have to read this. I, Twin-lance, hereby denounce all rumors that have been circulating around that claim that I own the rights to Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Notes- First off I need to apologize to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter. This chapter was complete almost a month ago, but due to some unforeseen problem with my mother's computer, I lost one of the most important scenes in this chapter. I was able to retype most of what was lost, but that one scene wasn't originally included in my notes and rough drafts and it took me weeks to replace it. I hope it reads alright. This chapter has pushed me to the brink of my sanity and it's as good as I can get it. lol

JadeAlmasy- I appreciate your continuing loyalty/interest in my stories. I'm glad you can tell a difference in the old and new version. This chapter seriously pushed me to the brink of my sanity and I at one point wanted to scrap it and throw in the towel.

Rune- I'm frustrated with this chapter and relieved at the same time because it's finally done. I appreciate your reviews. Your encouragement has kept me going on more than one occasion.

**Affirmation**

Dak awoke with a start. From where he lay propped against the wall he couldn't see anything-- his makeshift cell was pitch black. Still nervous, he strained his eyes as he gave one last look around. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep but he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't alone. His feelings were confirmed when a calloused hand covered his mouth.

"Shh," A familiar voice calmed him down when he struggled. "It's going to be alright...so long as he didn't break your legs."

Immediately Dak turned and buried his face in his father's chest. The movement hurt his face and chest but at that moment nothing could overshadow the feeling of his father's reassurances. "Dad," his voice sounded strangled and scratchy.

"Shh," Ben whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dak's shoulders. "I'm so sorry son."

At his words the tears began cascading down Dak's cheeks, burning his cuts and bruises along the way. "What's going on?"

"Shh," Ben continued to try and keep him quiet. "Can you run?"

Dak nodded against his chest.

"Good, that's very good son," Ben continued to whisper.

"Where am I running?" Dak asked. "The nearest town isn't for fifty or so miles."

"I don't care where you run," Ben answered as he tried to stroke Dak's hair but instead found a matted mess where the blood had congealed. He picked at and loosened some strands of the hair as Dak continued to lean against him. For an instant, Ben was reminded of a time years ago, when Dak was just a young child. The thought brought back bittersweet memories and he realized in that instant that he'd taken his children for granted. Pushing the thought away, he found his hand gently rubbing his son's back. "So long as you end up at Balamb Garden I don't care which way you run."

"Balamb Garden?"

"I tried to talk Fujin into leaving, so that she couldn't be used as leverage whenever Audley realizes who she is. But I couldn't convince her to leave without telling her why I needed her too...not that she would've left anyways," Pausing Ben frowned as he looked Dak over. "I can't believe he did this to you."

"I was scared. Training with a partner is one thing. I've never actually fought someone else. Especially a SeeD-"

"Shh. I know. I didn't realize he would react this way...which is why I need you to get out of here."

"What about you?"

"Don't you worry about me, I've got a plan. I just have to get you as far away from this place as possible."

"Okay...You'll meet me at Balamb Garden then?"

Ben was silent for a moment. "Yes son."

A silence once again engulfed the room as the two men sat there in the darkness. After taking a deep breath, Ben slowly stood up and pulled Dak up with him.

"When I open the door I want you to go around the side of the car and into the woods," Ben said as he placed a hand absently on Dak's cheek.

"What's the point?" Dak asked.

"What? To get you out of here."

"No, what's the point in everything Audley's doing?"

"We're wasting time talking," Ben grabbed his arm to lead him across the dark car. Dak resisted. Ben sighed.

"I know you know."

"He's got some personal score to settle with Westman's Stiller. I don't understand it all I just know it involves some old weapons plant he used to have. Look, in case something goes wrong-"

"Don't talk like that Dad," Dak warned.

"In case something goes wrong," Ben repeated, this time more firmly. "I need you to tell Commander Loire that Audley's planning on planting bombs at a few strategic locations to further rattle the relations between Galbadia and Esthar. I think he's counting on a military build-up and maybe even a war. I'm not sure. I figure the embassies in Deling and Esthar Cities would be targets, probably the major train depots...like the one that was set up in Fisherman's Horizon. Enough talk. I need you to get as far away from here as you can while I go find your brothers."

"Alright. Be careful Dad."

"You be careful," Ben said as he pulled Dak into a hug and kissed his forehead. "I love you son."

"I love you too," Dak spoke as Ben pulled away and pushed the door open as silently as its hinges would allow.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Dak watched as Ben jumped to the ground below and then helped him down. "Go around that side," Ben instructed, pointing the direction before shoving a small pistol into Dak's hand. Dak paused and tried to use the moonlight to see exactly what kind of weapon Ben had given him.

"Go!" Ben shoved Dak around the side of the car. He followed after him to help him over the tall chain link fence standing between them and the wilderness. "Here step on my hands," Ben ordered him. Dak nodded as he took hold of his father's shoulders and painfully pushed himself up. With a groan, Ben pushed his youngest son up to the top of the fence and held his weight until he'd made it over.

Dak slid and fell down the opposite side of the fence. He landed on his feet and fell back because of the force of the impact. Ben knelt down and watched as Dak rolled over and slowly pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Everything hurts," he whispered as he leaned against the fence.

"I know," Ben's eyes held within them a sea of regret. "Now go!"

With a nod, Dak turned and ran the opposite direction. Ben watched as he crossed the field and disappeared into the tree line. Once Dak was out of sight, he spun on his heel and quickly ducked underneath the train car. Working quickly, he searched the guard for any hidden weapons. Finding none, he left the guard where he lay and then thought better of it. He returned to the guard's body and then dragged it out from under the car and then over behind a scrap pile. It wasn't much, but he couldn't risk leaving it in the open and he couldn't throw it on the burn pile. Burning human flesh made a very noticeable odor and notice was something he was trying to avoid...at least for the time being.

He knew he'd told Dak he'd go back for Luke and Ross, but they were too far gone. Audley showed extreme favor to them and seemed to be going out of his way to accommodate and train them. The thought disturbed him, but there wasn't anything he could really do. It was likely that even as he stood there, Audley was showing them how to make a blade or rifle or any other kind of weapon. Audley was an artist of sorts. A dark, cruel artist but an artist nonetheless. Ben knew that if he went into the main section of their camp he wouldn't be able to convince either of his sons to leave and he might not make it back out alive. With that thought in mind, Ben regretfully hurried over to the fence and began climbing up himself.

* * *

The high sun was threatened by the deep purple clouds of an approaching storm front. On the beach below, Zell fell to his knees and rolled in the white sand. Quickly finding his feet and dusting the sand off of his chest and arms, he leapt backwards and prepared himself for Nida's next attack. Just as he raised his arms up before his body, a foot nearly struck his chest. Zell leapt to the side and then kicked out for his opponent's knees. Much as he expected, his adversary back flipped over his leg and landed a few feet away. Grinning, Zell took a moment to regain his breath and then charged. Leaping up in the air, he kicked. Nida rolled out of the way and quickly retaliated with a kick aimed at Zell's head.

From her seat closer to the tree line, Fujin watched as the two shirtless SeeDs trained. It almost looked as if they were just playing or putting on a show. Neither of them had hit the other in a while and both seemed content with it. The more she watched the more it began to look like an acrobatics show; one would kick and the other would do some kind of fancy flip or roll to avoid it. They were both show-offs in their own way. Her gaze fell from Zell and Nida to the waves beyond them. Each one seemed to crash on the shore a little harder than the one before it. Silently, she stood and walked a little closer to the water.

Zell noticed her movement and fell out of his defensive position. Nida paused and then turned to where Zell was looking. His gaze shifted up to the darkening clouds as he scratched his scalp. He grimaced at all the sand that he felt embedded in his hair.

"Hey Fuu," Zell called out to her. "What's wrong?"

Fujin looked back at him, the wind whipping her platinum hair around her face. She shook her head and then returned her gaze back to the darkening water. A wave crashed into the shore and rolled up the sand to the toes of her boots. She stared at the swirling sand it contained.

"Fuu?" Zell asked as he picked up his shirt and tried to wipe the sand and sweat off of his face and arms.

"STORM," She said as she walked closer to him. Nida shifted his gaze to the darkening sky and waves.

"I should probably get back to Garden," Nida stated.

"You sure? We still have time to train some more," Zell said. Just as the words rolled off his tongue, a wave crashed onto the shore, knocking Nida and Fujin down. Zell quickly caught a hold of Fujin's arm and steadied her. Nida, on the other hand, fell down into the water and was washed back a few feet before he was able to regain his footing. He quickly staggered out of the water and up past where Zell and Fujin stood.

Now soaking wet, Nida looked at the sky. "Yeah I think I'm going to head back. I have duty this evening anyway."

Zell shrugged. "Seeya."

"You want a ride into Balamb?" Nida asked as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

Zell looked to Fujin, who shook her head. "Nah we're actually heading over to my Ma's."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't offer," Nida responded. "I'll see ya later."

They watched as Nida hurried up the beach and stopped only to retrieve his shirt from the ground. He pulled the black t-shirt over his head and quickly climbed in the small black truck sitting under the trees. Fujin wordlessly started walking back along the beach. Zell watched her for a moment, quickly pulled his shirt over his head and caught up to her.

The two continued their walk along the water's edge. Fujin took in the cool clean air the wind was pushing ashore. The breeze was nice. It was too bad it reminded her of the breeze a few nights ago outside of Dollet. Sneaking a glance under her now chin length hair she observed Zell as he watched the birds fly overhead. He was beautiful. Pure even. Doing what she had torn him apart and in turn had done the same to her. His eyes still haunted her from that night. She'd felt like she had betrayed him. At least today his eyes had their familiar gleam again. Well maybe not the gleam they once had, but that was to be expected. Now that they were alone, things were still awkward between them.

Still walking in the wet sand, Zell glanced up at yet another flock of birds that flew over their heads. They were lovely, but still no comparison to the young woman beside him. A small smile crossed his lips at the sight of them. He watched entranced as they floated on the wind and then swooped down toward the water. There really was a nice wind blowing.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her platinum hair blowing just slightly towards him. It took all he had not to touch it or run his fingers through it. He was afraid to touch her after their last walk on the beach. She was so determined she was so wrong for him, so unworthy or undeserving. For the life of him he couldn't understand why. He knew she had personal issues with her appearance and height but he couldn't see what she thought was so wrong. If either of them should be self-conscious he figured it should be him. Thanks to the constant steroids and medications a birth defect and an illness during his infancy put him on, he considered himself more than lucky to be the 5' 7" he was now. And as far as looks went, he had more than his share of scars down his left leg from a mission gone wrong not even a year ago.

"I'm sorry," Fujin spoke softly as they walked. Zell turned, not entirely sure she'd said something.

"What?" He asked as he studied her.

Fujin didn't respond at first. The longer she remained silent the hotter his face grew. "I said I'm sorry."

Zell stared at her, a confused expression on his face. "What are you sorry for?" His voice was cautious and guarded.

"For the other night," she answered. "I'm sorry. You just don't understand." He caught her arm to keep her from walking ahead of him.

"I'd understand if you talked to me."

Fujin shook her head as she pulled free of his grasp.

"Fujin!" Zell pleaded as he took hold of her shoulders and closed the distance between them. "What is wrong? We have a relationship together. We're supposed to talk to each other." Under his hands her body sagged as her eyes fell to the sand below. "Fuu?"

"...I...um...no," She shook her head and pulled back away from him.

"Please-" She whirled around to face him and regretted it instantly. The tears in his eyes cut through her like a knife.

"Zell," her words were strained.

"Fuu I'm not mad at you," he said as he took her face in his hands. "If you aren't ready for marriage then you just aren't ready. That's not something you should be pushed into ya know?"

She smiled faintly. "It's not that," she whispered as she placed her hands on top of his and pulled them away from her face. "It's just that...that you deserve better."

Zell staggered back at her words. "What?" He stared at her in pure shock. Fujin looked down at the ground and kicked at the sand with the toe of her boot. "You're serious..." He said more to himself than her. "Fuu….Why would you think that? I mean have I said or done something to make you think that?"

"No," she answered with a sigh.

"Then explain to me what you're talking about."

"You're the talk of your town. You're attractive, athletic, charismatic, rich, fun to be with, and as much as it seems too good to be true, you're also so caring," She grinned as she studied him. "You're Balamb's hero, you realize that right? Every kid in that town looks up to you because of the person you are and everything you represent." Her face darkened as she looked out towards the water. Zell followed her gaze and watched the waves build and crash. "You're too good."

"Say what?" He spun to face her. "Too good for what?"

Fujin opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. "Look at me!" She held out her arms. "I'm too tall, too broad, have skin and vision problems, I look like a complete freak-"

"Wait, Fuu-"

"SILENCE!" She shouted. "You wanted me to talk so let me," she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's bad enough that I have bad vision. But if you haven't noticed, I have very limited use of my arm as well."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I know you."

Zell narrowed his eyes. "You obviously don't if you think that all these problems you have with yourself would bother me-"

"You want kids Zell?"

Zell fell silent for a moment. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. There's no way I could be a good parent...Not with all my problems."

"There are two of us. You wouldn't be doing it alone," He stepped forward to once again place a hand on her cheek. "And you're not too tall. I'm just a little short," He shrugged. "You're only an inch taller. So what? You have long legs, I'm not complaining." Fujin crossed her arms and made an attempt not to look away in embarrassment. "And you're so pale. Even your hair," Zell absently ran his fingers through the longer strands brushed her shoulders. "Look around Balamb when we get there. All you're gonna see is sun tans, everybody's so dark there. I'm a bit of an exception because I live at Balamb Garden now and don't get out much. Compared to what I grew up with, you're so different, exotic even. You're so beautiful and if anyone ever says any different I'll kick their asses for lying to you."

Fujin stared at the serious expression on his face and then burst out laughing. Feeling relieved, Zell pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes as she held onto him. "Zell?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't say otherwise, so does this mean you think I'm broad?"

Zell pulled back an arm's distance and narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of female snare you've managed to entrap me with?"

She raised an eyebrow. "So you do," She said as she started to pull away.

"No! No," Zell held onto her. "I just...didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"I uh...didn't want to um...make myself look like-" He let his sentence die as he tried to figure out how to avoid her question.

"Don't lie to me."

His shoulders slumped as his face grew redder. "You are not broad," Zell answered as he licked his lips nervously. "You have nice curves when you're not hiding them under that blue jacket you're always wearing." He let his hands fall to her waist as he pulled her closer to him. "I like your shape. You have nice hips," He added, his face managing to grow redder. "You know, I'd always hoped that I'd one day be able to use them for leverage."

Fujin looked up at him in surprise and then grinned knowingly.

"And I think you'll appreciate your hips whenever you do decide to have children. You'll be a good mother," he brought his right hand up to trace her jaw line. "I just hope that I can be a good father."

It was Fujin's turn to blush. Pulling out of his embrace, she took his hand and started walking toward Balamb. Zell followed her willingly. They walked on in an oddly comfortable silence. Fujin stole a glance at him and then quickly looked out to the water on her left. Zell had seen it out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Walking a little to the side, he nudged her with his shoulder and sent her stumbling a few feet into the water. She regained her balance and whirled around to get an explanation from him.

Zell stared at where the water splashed up against her legs and left the dark navy of her trousers even darker. His eyes panned upward until they came to rest on her face. Although most of it was covered by her windblown hair and a patch, her expression told him everything he needed to know. The one eye he could see narrowed at him and then widened when a wave hit her from behind and sent her toppling forward. Taking that as his lucky break he took off running down the shore.

"Zell!" She shouted after him as she regained her footing and pursued him. "GONNA GET IT!"

"Only if you catch me first!" He shouted as he looked back over his shoulder at her. She smirked, distracting him and thus causing him to trip over the remnants of a sand castle. She watched as he landed on his stomach and skidded to a stop. A rather abrupt stop. For a long few seconds he didn't move. Fujin figured the impact probably knocked the breath out of him.

'Serves him right,' She thought snidely to herself. At a leisurely pace she closed the distance between them and then came to a stand still as she stared at his unmoving form. After a moment he slowly rose up onto his elbows and looked up at her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"You know I did that on purpose right?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going! You don't just watch someone fall down and then leave them there!" He protested.

"Get up," she smiled.

"Okay," He complied as he quickly found his feet and walked over to her side. "Ma will be expecting us pretty soon anyways."

"Right," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

She looked out towards the approaching storm before she responded. "My adoptive father showed up a few days ago. He and I got into a fight. He said some things." Her thoughts fell to what he'd said about Zell.

"What'd he say?"

She dismissed his question with a wave. "He says lots of things. But most importantly, I think some of what he said suggests he's in on the heists."

Zell looked at her curiously. "What makes you think that?"

"Remember Dak and Lucas?"

"The two names you shouted on the train?"

"Affirmative."

"What about them?"

"They are two of his sons. He tried to get me to leave Balamb Garden. He's trying to keep me out of something and I think that something is those raids," she said as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

"You're still his daughter in a way," Zell offered.

"No. I must be affecting the way my brothers are acting during heists. I'm getting in the way." Zell watched her intently as they continued their walk.

"So is your dad the brains of the whole operation? Is he the one we're after?"

"Negative," She replied, her voice falling to a whisper.

"Then who do you think is?" He asked.

"Yours," Fujin spoke bluntly and stared ahead at Balamb.

"What?" Zell looked confused. "Pa died years ago."

"Not Pa Dincht...your real father." At her words, Zell looked up excitedly.

"You know who my father is? How did you find out?" Fujin remained silent and walked ahead of him. "Fuu! Come on! I wouldn't withhold this kind of information from you!" She continued walking until Zell bounced in front of her and took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to stop.

"Don't get excited," she mumbled. "He's not a good man."

"What do you mean?" Zell's expression darkened as his hands fell to his sides. "What do you know that I don't? Come on Fuu. Talk to me."

Giving in, Fujin reached in her jacket pocket and slowly pulled a folded piece of newspaper out. Zell eyed her suspiciously and with a bit of reluctance, reached out and took the article out of her hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she watched him unfold the article and narrow his eyes.

"What the..."

Ma Dincht was rearranging the books on the study's shelves when she heard the very distinct sound of Zell tripping through the front doorway. Setting her books aside she casually stepped into the doorway and looked at her son laying sprawled out on the floor.

"It's like an unwritten law. Every day I mop this floor you decide to come home in a rush," She grinned as she walked over to where he still lay. "Come on, get up," Zell did as he was told silently, earning him a frown from Ma Dincht. "What's wrong with my rowdy boy?"

"This," he said under his breath as he slowly pulled out the article and handed it to her. The smile fell off her face at the sight of it.

"I don't need to read it. I know what it says," she said gloomily.

Zell took a step back in surprise. "What? This is true?" Ma nodded. "Why did you lie about it?"

A tense silence filled the room. "You were eleven years old. What was I supposed to say?" Zell looked at her expectantly. "I lost Lex and then I lost my dear sweet Kyp. It wasn't easy for me. The last thing I needed was you having night terrors about it."

"But Ma-"

"No buts," she said. "I was alone in a foreign city with just my eleven year old son because I'd lost the love of my life to some psycho murderer. It was easier to tell my baby that his father's work had caught fire and he didn't make it out than it was to tell you that he was crushed alive and then ground into the machinery." She began to cry at this point, and Zell's eyes began to tear up as he let the paper slide out of his hand and onto the floor at their feet. "I'm sorry I couldn't. I didn't need you worrying about that man, being afraid of every shadow," she pulled him into a hug.

"I kinda wish I didn't know," Zell confessed.

"Me too sometimes," she tried to muster a supportive smile as she pushed him away to an arm's length.

"Sometimes?" he asked as he wiped at a few tears.

"Yeah," she nodded. "The bastard that did it was never apprehended. He got clean away," Zell's hands tightened into fists. "The police could never trace him after the incident. The last log we have of him was on a security camera. It showed him walking away from the complex," she hugged him again. Zell clenched his jaw shut and said nothing. He couldn't tell her the truth. If she didn't already know it, she didn't need to. "I miss him." At her words he began to cry.

Standing just inside the front door Fujin kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She listened to the conversation with guilt. Maybe he didn't need to know, and Ma sure didn't need the reminder. 'No he has to know. Audley's bound to and will use it against him,' Fujin thought bitterly. Nevertheless, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was getting too good at hurting him.

* * *

Ben was quickly rediscovering the physical hindrances his age was having on his body. His days of being a lethal and effective warrior and athlete had been lost to him, thanks to too many years serving from the safety of an office and well away from enemy lines. Nevertheless, he pushed himself on, knowing that he needed to follow Dak's trail to at least the forest before he veered off in the other direction. If Dak was lucky, the dogs would follow the fresher trail, Ben's trail, and Dak would be granted a few more minutes to put some distance between them.

His foot fell in a hole, twisting his ankle and rolling him a few feet across the field. With a clenched jaw, he pushed himself to his feet and continued running as best as he could. He reached the forest's edge. As if on cue, he began hear shouts and the yelps of dogs from the train yard. Audley knew what he had done. With any luck, Audley would figure out which way he was going and follow him. Ben winced as his thoughts were brutally interrupted by the sting of a thin branch slapping him across the face. Raising his arms to his face, he used them like a shield as he changed direction and began pushing his way through the brush. He only paused once to pull out a small pocket knife. With the barks growing louder, he cut his hand open and made certain to smear a little blood on the tree trunk beside him. It wasn't much of a decoy but maybe it would do its trick.

Shoving the knife back in his pocket, Ben continued running blindly through the forest. His run ended prematurely when the ground below his feet caved and he tumbled down the side of a creek bed. Landing loudly in the water, he splashed around in an attempt to orientate himself. He didn't have the shouts or barking to tell him which way was which. Confused as to which way he'd come from, he pulled himself back up on the shore and then stopped. Standing above him were the silhouettes of two shepherd dogs; both silent and unmoving.

"Piper," Audley spoke evenly as he raised his gun and fired. The forest was plunged into an eerie silence as Audley replaced his weapon and looked around.

"He was acting as a decoy," Jalen grumbled under his breath.

"So it would seem," Audley fumed as he looked around at the men that surrounded him. "Why in the hell are you all standing here? Take the dogs back to the edge of the woods and pick up Dak's trail! I want that kid's corpse before sunrise!" he screamed at his men. The first few took off at his demand while a few others lingered. Pulling out his gun again he fired two shots at two of his men and dropped them both before they'd even realized what he was doing. "That means move!" he shouted to the remainders. Everyone around him scattered. Turning his attention back to Ben, he watched him slowly try to push himself up out of the water. "I had big plans for you Mr. Piper. Same goes for your boys. Too bad your baby won't live to see sunrise," Audley raised his weapon once more and fired once more.

* * *

"He really loved you," Ma said as she led him back to the study. "He was always telling his employees and friends about you." she smiled as she pulled back a picture frame and opened the door that sat behind it.

'He told everyone about me?' Zell wondered to himself. 'That's not good if Audley was his apprentice.' A chill ran up his spine at the thought. He watched as she lifted a black safe from the hole in the wall and sat it on the desk. Zell watched with great interest as she opened the small, folder sized compartment. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the elaborate gold lettering going across the book she handed him.

"Open it," she urged him. He did as he was told and just stared at the papers inside. Carefully shutting the book he sat down and traced the silver WS with his fingers.

"Ma...This is..."

"Our best kept secret. Until now," she finished for him. He looked up at her. "My Grandfather founded the company when I was seven. When he passed on, he gave the company to my father. When he passed on, he gave it to Rachel and I. The few people that realized the company was in our possession immediately started pressuring us to make it a publicly traded stock company. But our father and grandfather would never allow it so neither did we. It seems there was always someone trying to take over it as it was. My father believed that by selling the stock you were selling the company off to the richest capitalist. Just the thought alone was enough to anger him. Grandfather built this company from scratch. It started out in an old blacksmith's shed. The weapons were more than a product to him."

"They were an art," Zell added. Ma smiled.

"Yes they were," she agreed. "Your father was a sculptor when I first met him," she paused. "He was in his second year at the arts academy in Dollet. He had a fascination with blades. Most of his own sculptures, the small clay and glass ones that he practiced with at home, were of duelists and swordsmen. I remember the night I first asked if he'd be interested in actually making swords. He thought I was crazy until I took him to my grandfather's shop." Mirenne stopped talking as she gazed out the window.

"Is that why Pa was away on business a lot? He was going back to work at the factory?"

"Mostly he led dig teams and met with businessmen about purchasing different ores to use, but yes, he did spend some time actually working at the plant. My father used to complain that it took him too long to produce anything. He tried to tease Kyp about how painstakingly elaborate things had to be. He stopped complaining the day Kyp finished his Lionheart."

"Lionheart?" Zell looked up at her.

"It was the crown jewel of everything your father ever made. Up until he'd made Lionheart, he'd never actually used a gunblade. He spent hours studying their design and examining the effectiveness of their firing chambers, but it wasn't until he made Lionheart that he really took up the art. He actually made a few smaller caliber gunblades and a lot of swords and daggers to go with it. It had its own little series."

"Pa made Lionheart?" Zell asked, trying to make sure his Ma wasn't leading him on.

Mirenne nodded.

"How much did it sell for?"

Ma's face darkened. "He didn't. The night your father was killed, it was stolen out of the vault along with a few of the other weapons."

"Oh," Zell looked crestfallen.

"It was a one of a kind piece. He'd planned on making duplicates but never got the chance. I believe there were three rifles, two shotguns, and another gunblade stolen with it that night." Zell sat silently as remembered the gun he'd seen on the raid.

"Hey Ma, gold is still put on the first weapons or prototypes right? And those weapons never make it to the consumers?" He asked.

"Its up to the creator if the firsts are sold. According to company policy the firsts aren't sold so long as the maker is still under contract. When they leave they have the option to keep their firsts or leave them in the vault…as a small legacy….if you will. So far no one has ever taken their firsts with them. Most everyone seems proud to have their weapons on display in the vault. Once a year we used to opened the vault and let the public go in. We turned the vault into a museum of sorts. It was a huge publicity boost for us. The public looked forward to it every April," Ma got a distant look in her eyes as she absently picked up the book from the desk and placed it back in its safe. "We stopped letting the public in after the incident with Dustil. We also released photos of the stolen weapons. None of them ever resurfaced again. That is until the second Sorceress War started up."

Zell grinned. "You recognized Lionheart huh?"

"Lionheart?" Mirenne's eyes lit up. "I recognized Exeter and Hyperion. You've found Lionheart?"

"Wait wait," Zell jumped out of his seat. "Exeter and Hyperion were Westman's Stiller weapons?"

"Of course they were. Grandfather made Hyperion and Father made Exeter. The gold and more obvious distinguishing features have been filed down, but I'd know those weapons anywhere. They were two of the oldest in the vault."

Zell stared at her dumbfounded and then cast a glance over to where Fujin stood silently. "You knew and didn't say anything?" He asked. "I mean…those weapons belong to the company Ma. What about the legacy? Fuu, where did Seifer get Hyperion?"

Fujin shrugged her shoulders.

"Zell, where did you see Lionheart?"

"Umm….Squall has it."

Mirenne smiled bitterly. "Yes that seems about fitting. Oh well. I suppose after everything he did…after everything you all did I don't really have any place trying to take it back."

"Is that why you haven't tried to take the other two back?" Zell asked.

She nodded. "A weapon is your greatest ally in combat. So long as you take care of it, it will never falter or let you down. The history those weapons have with their wielders are as much a part of them as their own hearts are. They're physical representations of the struggles they went through. They don't belong to me to take." Zell was silent. She scowled bitterly. "Just like Westman's isn't Dustil's to take."

"Dustil?" Zell asked.

"That's the name of the apprentice that worked under your father. He's the man otherwise known as Gunther Audley. I know it's him. He was locked up years ago for some petty crime. He never stood trial on your father's death. You were too young and I was too scared to risk making myself an enemy with him." The tears started to fall but Mirenne's face still didn't soften in expression. "You're not a baby anymore Zell. And I'm not a scared widow. I know it's him. He's going to stir up some kind of trouble and then go after the company again. SeeD has to stop him because I've learned the hard way that the police officers will not."

Zell nodded and quickly stood up. "Leave that to me."

Mirenne smiled. "You be careful. He's dangerous."

"Oh Ma, don't worry I will be," Zell assured her as he scratched the back of his head. Ma smiled faintly at his reassurances, Fujin however, frowned.

* * *

The echoing sound of gunshots had startled and sickened him. He was no genius but in that instant it had dawned on him that his father had never expected to survive the night. Fighting the nauseating and guilty feeling swirling in his stomach, Dak stumbled through the darkness and continued to run. Now he couldn't let himself fail. For the sake of his father's sacrifice he just couldn't.

Branches whipped across his bare arms and face. They tore at his already tattered clothing as he forced his way through the dense forest as quickly as possible. His legs had begun throbbing in protest to his physical endeavor miles ago. Now he could barely feel them. They had long since become numb weights that were awkwardly hindering his escape. Each step took more concentration as he willed his feet to carry him further.

To make matters worse, his path grew harder to see in the thickening fog. He leapt up onto a small log and tried unsuccessfully to jump up over the log lying across it. His pursuers' voices and shouts floated on the night's heavy breeze. His lungs stung as he frantically clawed at the enormous obstacle in his path. Finally climbing on top, he allowed himself to just roll off onto the ground on the other side. His body landed with a muffled thud. He coughed as he fought to get a deep breath of air. The taste of iron filled his mouth, further hindering his desperate efforts. He held himself up on one hand while he held his chest with the other. Everything hurt so much. He couldn't breathe from the pain and now every heart beat felt as if it were slowly tearing his chest apart.

He spit the blood out of his mouth and fought the urge to gag on it. A comforting sound filled his ears. Waves. He was near the ocean. In the darkness he looked at his surroundings. His eyes rested on his destination some ten feet away. Crying as he shakily pushed himself off the ground, he staggered forward and stared at the cliff before him. As his pursuer's voices grew nearer, he jumped into the water below.


	8. Westman's Stiller

Disclaimer: What horrible, ghastly individual came up with the concept of disclaimers. They are nothing but mere humiliating reminders that I am nothing but a poor fan that owns nothing but the Pepsi can before me…actually that's not mine either. I don't drink cokes anymore. Oh well.

JadeAlmasy – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing the darker parts. Guess I've been feeling a bit cruel here lately. shrugs

Rune – Glad you liked the darkness. That chapter won't be the last of it. I have however decided that maybe I need to lighten things up just a tad…for at least one or two chapters. Give certain characters time to recover. lol

**Westman's Stiller**

Quistis leaned her forehead against the window and watched the landscape pass her by at a mind numbingly slow speed. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. Beside her, unlucky enough to get stuck in the middle, Irvine rubbed his eyes and leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder. Quistis looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked as she lifted his hat from his lap and played with it absently.

"Tryin' ta sleep," he mumbled.

"Oh no you don't," she said quickly and then hit him across the face with his hat. His body jerked as he recoiled and bumped into Squall on the other side of him. Squall shot him an annoyed glance but made no other gesture to show he'd been disturbed.

"Why not?" Irvine asked.

"We're not that far away, you can stay awake."

Taking his hat away from her he looked her over like a hurt child. "What's the matter with you Sweetheart? We've been in this van for forever and I'm tired."

"You're not the only one," Quistis stared at him squarely. "In fact, I believe it was you that wouldn't let me sleep two hours ago." Irvine quieted at her comment and fiddled some more with the brim of his hat.

"I don't see how either of you can sleep with all the noise they're making," Squall spoke up for the first time in two hours. Both Irvine and Quistis looked at him and then the front of the van. Quistis began laughing and was soon joined by Irvine. Squall scowled.

"They've been goin' at it for so long I guess I just tuned 'em out," Irvine admitted.

"So did I," Quistis shrugged. "Must be an instructor thing. I get tired of hearing the bickering all day during classes so when I've got free time I've trained myself to block out needless noise pollution."

"Lucky," Squall grumbled as he leaned his head against the window and stared down at the road below. "It's like his voice has embedded itself into my brain and I can't ignore it…" An awkward silence filled the van and brought a smile to Quistis' face. Leaning over she brought her lips to Irvine's ear and whispered.

"Both of them got quiet trying to figure out which one of them Squall was talking about."

Irvine grinned and then frowned as he watched Seifer look up in the rear view mirror and Zell turn sideways in his seat…both of them watching Squall. Leaning closer to Quistis, Irvine whispered, "Which one was he talkin' about?" Quistis broke into a fit of giggles and swatted Irvine playfully on the shoulder.

Outside, the wheels sang out as their treads were ripped from the hot blazon asphalt. The late evening's red sunset radiated off the fenders and quarter panels, causing the normally light green transport van to flare up a mucky shade of orange.

"This is quite possibly the ugliest vehicle I have ever seen," Seifer complained from the driver's seat. "What kind of paint is this? How is it changing from one awful color to the next? Why am I the only one bothered by this?" Seifer looked up into his rear view mirror to see Squall ignoring him. "Fine Commander. But I'm just telling you, these damn tanks of yours are brutal eyesores."

"What color would you have it?" Zell asked from the shotgun position.

"Can it Chicken Wuss, I didn't say you could speak," Seifer snapped.

"I'm not askin'!" Zell countered as he shifted again in his seat to face Seifer.

"Don't cop an attitude with me. I will stop this truck."

"Psh. Then what?" Zell spat. "I suppose you're gonna open a can of whip-ass on me eh? Please." No sooner than the last word tumbled off his tongue, he found himself thrown up against his seatbelt as the van skidded to a stop.

"Whoa! What's goin' on?" Irvine cried out from the backseat.

"Seifer!" Quistis shrieked. "Ah! Damn you," she grumbled as she rubbed the spot where she'd hit her forehead on the metal trim at the base of the window.

"You want to take this outside?" Zell yelled.

"No one's going anywhere!" Squall unfastened his seatbelt and just barely leaned in-between the front two seats. "Zell, put your seatbelt back on. Seifer, get us to Westman's Stiller now. Another outburst like that and you'll both be demoted." Both blondes fell silent. "You represent SeeD now. When in those uniforms, I expect you both to just bite your tongues and get over whatever problems you have. I won't allow some petty personal grudge make my Garden look like a loosely organized, poorly trained, circus of orphans, misfits and shipped off stepchildren." There was a brief silence while everyone took in Squall's mini-lecture.

The silence was short lived as Seifer turned and looked Squall over disapprovingly. "You're starting to sound like Cid," He stated flatly.

"You're driving me crazy," Squall practically growled.

Seifer stared at him for a moment and then grinned triumphantly.

Squall scowled and then wordlessly found his seat. Once he was buckled in, Seifer pulled the van back onto the road.

"Did Xu teach you that little speech?" Seifer asked as he watched Squall through the rear view mirror.

"….."

"Thought so," Seifer grinned to himself.

"Let's just get there without anymore incidents alright?" Quistis broke the silence.

"Fine by me," Zell answered as he shot Seifer another glance. "But Sir-Gripes-A-Lot is going to make that difficult." Pulling off his glasses, Squall massaged the bridge of his nose and hoped the drive would be over soon.

"Me?" Seifer spat. "You're the problem little Chicken Shit! I've done good about not saying too much on account of Fujin's feelings but…"

"But you really can't stand us together can you?" Zell cut him off.

"As a matter of fact, I can't," Seifer frowned as he looked out over the seemingly never-ending stretch of road before them.

"You're worse than having to deal with a protective father."

"Someone has to look out for her."

"She has a father ya know."

"Ever met the man?" Seifer shot him a sideways glance.

"No."

"I rest my case. The man's not worth shooting." Zell fell silent. The passenger's in the backseat listened on with interest. "She really likes you," Seifer shifted in his seat so that he could hang his left arm out the window.

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time about this? Its not like she's your ex or your sister or something."

Seifer shook his head as he turned off on their exit. "I'm just blowing smoke," he mumbled. "This is really about her getting her hopes up and her heart set on something. Thanks to her father, she's never done that before. If you let her down I'll tear you apart," His voice took on a darker tone. Zell didn't comment and resolved to just staring out the window. Seifer watched him curiously.

* * *

Jacob Mereel had been half asleep when his small fishing boat drifted into a rather large log and began rocking violently. Jerking awake, he instinctively yanked his fishing pole toward him as if he were on the verge of a huge catch. The force of his action sent him tumbling backward, over his wooden bench seat. He landed with a painful thud and his collision thrust the boat into another powerful fit of bobbing.

A hundred or so feet away, a few small fishing boats sat docked at Fisherman's Horizon. From this distance, Jacob watched as the fishermen unloaded the catches from their boats. With a frown, he looked down at his empty basket and then at the place where his tackle box would've been if he hadn't knocked it overboard during one of his drunken rants.

Standing up, he carefully made his way back toward his seat. His boat bumped into the log again, sending him tumbling backward for the second time in since he'd awoken.

He landed on the edge of his small vessel, tipping it and managing to roll himself into the water.

Falling into the water head first, Jacob realized he had to orient himself toward the sun so he'd surface right. During the process, he managed to hit the back of his head on the troublesome log and then got his hand tangled in some piece of cloth that was caught on it. He struggled to free himself, and watched helplessly as a few air bubbles danced their way up to the water's surface. After a few frightening moments, he freed his hand and looked up toward the sunlight shining down through the water.

With a frantic gasp, he finally surfaced and began flailing his arms around until they came into contact with the log. Grabbing onto it, he used his free hand to touch the tender spot on the back of his head. He pulled himself up a few inches and then stopped. Laying next to his hand was the hand of someone else. Startled but still curious, Jacob pulled himself higher and peered down at the man hanging on to the other side of the log.

How he hadn't noticed the other man while under the water eluded him. Nevertheless, it took a moment for him to think to speak; his mind was still too clouded by too little sleep, too much liquor, and the recently acquired bump to the back of his head. When he finally did speak, he really wished that he hadn't.

"Hey...umm...What're you doin' out here?"

Jacob mentally kicked himself. The boy on the other side of the log stared up at him blankly as he continued to cling to the log. "Yeah, um..." Jacob mumbled as he looked around. "I have a boat...somewhere." Without another thought, he released the log and disappeared from view.

There was some splashing to be heard coming from Jacob's side of the log before he reappeared and peered once again at the boy.

"You're really not looking so good kid," he grunted as he pushed himself up on the log with one hand and rolled into his boat with help from the other. After a few moments, Jacob managed to miraculously maneuver the boat around the side of the floating log. "What's yur name kid?"

For a moment he got no response as the poor battered kid did good to keep his head above the water. "Dak," his voice squeaked out.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dak, I'm Jacob."

Dak made no verbal response as he tried to rest his head against the log. Jacob frowned when he noticed--for the first time--the discoloration and puffy, disfiguring gashes on the boy's face.

"You're lookin' mighty pale Dak. How long have you been in the water?" Jacob received no response as he leaned over and hefted the smaller man halfway into the boat. His grip slid, plunging Dak's body back into the water. Jacob dove after him and caught him by the collar of his shirt. Taking care to keep a better grip this time, Jacob dragged the boy into the boat with him.

Dak's body came to rest rather abruptly, further jostling the small boat on the ocean's already unsteady surface. His left arm fell across a net and a few empty bottles, his right leg fell across Jacob's bench and his head hit the top of the small engine. The last thing he remembered was Jacob stumbling towards him and then over the edge again.

* * *

"Park up front," Zell said softly.

"That's reserved. This van can still be towed with its SeeD insignia you know."

"Not with me here. I got permission," Zell spoke as he unfastened his seat belt. "I could have all their jobs." With that he stepped down out of the van and waited while the others joined him.

"Should you go in first then?" Squall asked as he stretched to pop his lower back. "I mean you were the one who contacted them."

"Nah, you can go on in. I'll be right behind you," Zell turned to Seifer once Quistis and Irvine had followed Squall inside. "For the record, I'm not going to ever leave or let her down. I proposed, but that's all I can do. I can't make her say yes." The annoyed and mildly interested expression fell from Seifer's face as he watched Zell walk away.

Upon entering the building they were greeted by a short, petite secretary dressed more like she was there to hang drywall than to actually work a desk job.

"Mr. Dincht?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you. Mirenne has already called and asked for us to show you and your team around and answer any questions you all might have."

"Alright then," Zell looked up at the vaulted ceilings and then over to the unusual doorway. "Let's get started." She nodded as she walked over to the steel door next to her desk. Lifting up on its lever, she pushed it open and motioned for them to enter.

"That uh….steel contributes a really homey touch," Irvine said as he stepped inside. Seifer hesitated, the all too-familiar memories of D-District playing through his mind.

"Homey isn't what I'd call it," he mumbled.

"It's mainly for security reasons after closing and, although management declines it, intimidation of rival representatives from other companies," she read Seifer's expression like a book. "I can leave it open if you like."

"Please," he answered as he hesitantly stepped inside and over to Squall and Irvine. Quistis watched him curiously as she took up the rear. Just inside, the plant manager waited for them with a smile.

"Come on in," he shook Squall and Irvine's hands before making sure to greet them all. "I'm Walt Averly. My official title is plant manager but my duties include smelting and preparing the metals for the craftsmen and getting anything else that they may need," he looked down to an area below the catwalk they stood on.

"I'm Commander Squall Loire. These are instructors Quistis Roe and Irvine Kinneas. This is elite field mercenary, Zell Dincht and chief interrogator, Seifer Almasy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Walt tore his gaze from Seifer and redirected it at Zell. "But I remember you," he grinned as he led them to a ladder. "I can remember back to when you were only this tall." Walt gestured with his hand. Everyone looked at Zell for an explanation. When he provided none, they looked to Walt. "Oh well, that was a long time ago. I would imagine you all would like a brief tour and I'll answer any questions you have."

"Sounds good," Irvine stated as he started down the ladder after Walt.

"This place isn't as highly sophisticated as people think. Only a few select blades and firearms are mass produced and that's done only in a small section of this building. Right here is where a lot of your craftsmen are. We refer to them as artists."

"So most of your stuff is handmade?" Irvine asked.

"Yup," Walt smiled. "It's something we're proud of."

"So Westman's Stiller is more of a collection of blacksmiths rather than a literal company?" Irvine asked. Everyone looked at him, surprised by his interest.

"Westman's Stiller is the name or brand given to all inspected and approved weapons made here," he paused. "What we do is we often take in beginning craftsmen and help them refine their trade. Whether it's a pistol or a whip or…..a gunblade…." Walt's gaze lingered on the weapon on Squall's hip. "And um…" Walt looked up at the waiting SeeD and then back at Lionheart. "Where did you get that gunblade?"

Squall looked over at the rest of his team before looking down at Lionheart. "Timber…At a pawn shop. Why?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Walt seemed surprised and then disgusted by his answer. "A pawn shop?"

"…."

Everyone looked from Squall to Walt and then back to Squall.

"Why the interest?" Seifer interrupted Walt's questioning. Walt turned to him, his eyes just casually pausing over the hilt of Hyperion.

"…It just looked familiar," he answered. "Sorry about that. Where was I?"

"Beginning craftsmen," Quistis spoke up.

"Right. Well basically, they enter a contract, usually it's for five years. We give them the equipment, materials, and mentors to turn them into artists. They're provided with unsurpassed benefits and we make sure they're paid their worth. So long as they meet their quota of approved weapons every month we don't mind them experimenting with our extra resources or working out on their own." Everyone was silent for a moment. "We're also the largest buyer and supplier of raw and prepared fine metals in the world…We have teams down in Centra. Our craftsmen benefit from this, considering they're allowed to purchase material here at a discounted price."

The tour continued as Walt led them into a small open room with a furnace in it. Aside from a few shelves and work benches the area was relatively empty. "We have to take care of our craftsmen if we want to stay in business," Walt continued as he stopped in an open doorway. He was silent for a moment as he watched two men working over a red hot piece of metal. "Ulmer and Frizzelle," He nodded towards the men. "Gunblades have always been a favorite here. It seems some of the newer blacksmiths have problems shaping the chambers and getting them to fire off just right. Ulmer is a master, he's been with us for years. Most of our finest gunblades are made by him." Walt stole another glance at Lionheart. "It's funny. Not many people can actually wield a gunblade and yet they're one of our best sellers. I imagine a lot of people collect them or use them for show…like stamps or something. But the true specialists who come here only want the best…"

"My Garden dispatched a team to protect shipments from an aggressive band of train robbers," Squall started.

"Yes I know. This company's taken quite a loss. We've had four shipments of our finest grade taken while in route to one of our storage facilities. Had your forces not become involved when they did there would've been a monumental lawsuit over the Transcontinental Lines' negligence. The metal on that load was worth close to half a million."

Quistis seemed to ponder what he said for a moment. "So the materials taken were all sent out from here?"

"That's correct," Walt answered.

"Why not just ship it straight from Centra to the warehouses?" Seifer asked.

"Because the stuff coming from Centra is still raw ore," Zell answered. Everyone turned to him. "You guys do realize that ore is nothing more than rocks right? So all this rock coming up from Centra, I'm assuming is hematite or magnetite…." he looked over to Walt-who nodded in agreement with his assumption. "It still has to be smelted to get rid of the oxygen inside. Once that's done the iron can be left in its state or further processed so that there's even fewer unwanted elements, resulting in steel. Either way, the ore has to be smelted so that it can be melted down into manageable and stackable portions for storage."

"Know-it-all-Zell," Squall couldn't resist the urge to say it as he crossed his arms. "You mean we could've gotten a majority of this information from you without having to drive seven hours to get here?"

Walt grinned.

Squall frowned, "What?"

"You guys could've taken a train you know," Walt said as he pushed open a side door and stepped through. A wall of hot air engulfed them as they followed his lead down a set of stairs and onto another metal graded catwalk.

"What do you mean we could've just taken a train?" Seifer asked.

"The railways run right behind the docks over there," Walt pointed to a pair of large doors that no doubtedly led outside. "That's how we move all this," he said as he pushed another side door open. They all looked into the enormous store room. Somewhere in the midst of the stacks and slabs of polished metal, a crane sat. They could tell only by its top-that was barely visible above the aisles of stacked metal. "We really need to get a lot of that out of here but its too risky right now. I've spoken with the boss and she doesn't want to take any more chances than necessary."

"Understandable," Squall responded. "The main reason we came here was because we found a few pieces in one of the looted cars that had the Westman's Stiller stamp on them."

"Yeah, like I said, that was ours. I have to say I'd much rather a SeeD team be on this case than a Galbadian crime team," Walt responded as he leaned against a rail. "I'm sure the boss shares in my relief."

Squall looked deep in thought. "Do you have any idea who might be behind these robberies?" Walt shook his head.

"Dustil Soong ring any bells?" Zell asked bitterly as he stared down at the blast furnace below them. Walt paled.

"Dustil? As in the last person to leave here the night this place caught fire?" Walt asked. "What would make you think he's responsible?"

Zell turned. Squall looked to him for an explanation. "Whatever happened to Renascent Suppliers?" Zell asked.

"Renascent?" Walt hesitated. "I really don't know. They just kind of faded away a few years after they began production….What does Dustil have to do with this?"

"Would you stop trying to shield me from what I already know so we can move on!" Zell shouted. Everyone in their vicinity stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"Zell, what are you talking about?" Squall asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm talking about a man hired in here as a craftsmen when I was nine. He was an apprentice under my Pa. That was until he decided he'd learned enough to run his own company. Tell them what happened Walt." Zell stared at the graying man before him. "Come on! Tell me what happened!"

Walt looked around uncomfortably but began speaking. "Late one night, well after hours, Kyp, Mr. Dincht was cleaning the presses down by the blast furnace." Everyone looked down to the machinery below them. "He had his apprentice working with him…" Walt was beginning to look nervous. "The police wrote it down as an arson caused by Dustil Soong. They conveniently neglected to confirm the fact that Dustil was Gunther Audley. They also, for the longest time, failed to report that not only was the south end of the building also engulfed in flames, but the company's owner…or well the Boss's husband, died in the incident as well."

"Why would they have covered something like that up?" Quistis asked.

Walt looked to Zell and then looked away, unable to match Zell's intense gaze. "Because, Audley is a nightmare. He has a long record of bad deals and murders. Every time anyone pursues him, people start dying." He cast Zell another quick glance. "He killed Kyp Dincht."

"Just curious…But does this boss have a name?" Seifer asked suspiciously.

Walt stared at them all…a surprised and amused expression on his face. "Eh…well I thought you knew. Mrs. Dincht owns this company."

"Dincht?" Irvine raised an eyebrow as he looked at Zell.

"Zell not tell you? His aunt and mother are co-owners. Given Mrs. Dincht actually runs it - hence why we refer to her as boss - her sister has taken a bit of a backseat and we don't hear much from her." Everyone looked from Walt to Zell.

"First of all, my mother had to be deemed an unsuitable parent or something for me to be put in an orphanage," Zell started. "Secondly, she never owned anything because she wasn't the person who was rumored to have started Renascent Suppliers. That was Audley who in turn forced one of his girlfriends into starting things up. Why won't you tell them Walt!" Zell glared at him. Walt looked from SeeD to SeeD to SeeD, growing paler with every passing moment. Everyone else just looked at Walt in mild confusion.

"Zell, what are you talking about?" Squall asked.

"The whole reason behind the train raids. I just put it all together…I understand what Fujin was trying to tell me," Zell answered, his body twitched, eager to do something from the adrenaline rush of finally understanding everything.

"Fujin?" Walt asked.

"She's my girlfriend. Now, why don't you tell us what happened that night Mr. Averly?" Zell crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kyp was inside the press," Walt gave in. "I know it was reported as one of the molds, but it was the press. Audley switched the power back on to this wing of the building and turned the machines on while Kyp was still inside. He was crushed alive and then this whole section was set on fire. A poorly organized mock investigation was surmised to calm the media, but no real action was ever taken. I would say Renascent faded away shortly after Audely was captured by an investigator who just happened upon him during a drug raid in Timber."

Zell turned and walked back out the way he came in.

"Hey man! Where ya goin'?" Irvine called out to him. Receiving no answer, he followed him.

"Perhaps it's best if we end this visit," Walt suggested. Squall said nothing but nodded. They let him lead them back out to the main lobby.

"Thank you for your time," Quistis shook his hand and then followed everyone else out.

Seifer and Squall were waiting for her when she reached the van, the – a now murky yellow color under the parking lot lights.

"First off, that Walt guy is in on the raids," Seifer spoke as he leaned kicked a foot up on the van's bumper.

"What makes you think that?" Quistis asked.

Seifer shrugged. "I just don't trust him. He seems too knowledgeable I guess."

"Well first off, I'd like to think the plant manager is knowledgeable about what he's working with. And secondly, if he's in on it why would he tell us who's running it?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was in for a while, realized how ruthless this Audley guy is and then decided he wanted out. Don't ask me. I was just expressing a gut feeling. And I also can't help but feel like he knows more than he shared in there."

"Who? Walt?" Squall asked.

"Well yeah, but I was actually referring to Dincht that time," Seifer answered. "I'd say he and Fujin have been doing their research and he's only told us half of their findings."

Squall nodded in agreement. "Like for starters, Audley escaped from prison about seven months ago."

"You think Zell knows?" Quistis asked.

"More than likely," Seifer cast a glance towards the van and watched as Irvine tried to talk to Zell. "Why the hell else would he go off on a rant like that. Not to sound concerned or anything, but something is seriously irking him. He doesn't go off like that."

Squall massaged his temples. "We need to sort through all of this."

"I agree. But in the meantime, let's do it somewhere other than this parking lot. If anyone here is involved in the raids I think we need to avoid arousing any more suspicion than possible," Quistis suggested. Seifer and Squall nodded and then climbed in the van.

The ride back to Balamb Garden was even slower than it had been going to Westman's Stiller. While Quistis and Irvine had quickly called the front seats, Seifer and Squall were content with folding down the back seat, so that they could just sit on the floor and stretch out. Zell gladly joined them and ended up lying on his back, feet kicked up against the interior wall of the vehicle.

"Audley's loose you know," Zell spoke up unexpectedly. "He forces people to work with him. He's starting Renascent back up."

"How do you know all this?" Squall asked.

"Fujin did some research and brought me an article. I did a little more digging around for myself." Quistis turned around in her seat at his declaration.

"Volunteer research and I couldn't get you to write a chapter summary for homework?" she asked.

Zell grinned. "You didn't need to hear that."

"I'll say."

"Anyway, the old building where Renascent used to be just sat locked up for years. All the equipment, machines, even the metal and unfinished weapons were just left behind. Then all of a sudden, the Deling police department gets a call that there's a group of men looting the building. They get there and its empty, save for a few metal scraps. They were baffled and indulged the press because it was such a mystery how a handful of people could take an entire warehouse's worth of large machines and get them out so quickly. The only clue they had was the escape vehicle was a dark colored, privately owned locomotive. Of course everyone in the area was interested. Especially in Deling, those people thrive off drama and suspense. Anyway, the police department suddenly quit talking about it and told the press it was all classified. Come to find out, Audley had escaped about a month before that building was stripped bare. The prison guards that survived never announced his escape because they figured he was dead ya know." he stopped talking as he gently rubbed his eyes.

"Was he in D-District?" Seifer asked.

"Huh? Oh no," Zell shook his head. "Ya see, there's an island, somewhere off the coast of Centra that the Galbadian Government leased from the Centran Government. You know, back before the lunar cry wiped out all of Centra's large cities. On this island, there's a Galbadian prison of about D-District's equivalent. It's hidden on all sides by dense vegetation. It's pretty much Galbadia's version of Hell. D-District is just a symbol of Galbadian power, a monument of sorts. It's meant to intimidate and break. This other place of theirs, called Bedevil Asylum is built inside some ancient Centran ruins. It's where people are sent to disappear." Seifer and Squall stared at him expectantly. When Zell said no more, Seifer frowned.

"You make it sound like D-District was a walk in the park," Seifer grumbled with a distant gleam in his eyes as he stared at the constricting leather of his gloves on around his fist. "I don't know about this Bedevil place, but I'm telling you, D-District _was _Hell. You and nobody else will ever convince me otherwise." A hushed, worried silence filled the transport vehicle, every SeeD knowing full well the rumors of tortures that had spread about Seifer's served time after the second sorceress war.

"I didn't mean anything by that," Zell spoke up. "I was just saying that Bedevil is run by guards that would just as soon kill the prisoners than put up with them. Anyone that gets past the guards without dying is usually crushed down by the currents around the island….assuming they get past the monsters put on the island as an additional security measure. Anyway, for the longest time it was reported that he drown in the currents around the island. The fact that the prison's supply helicopter crashed outside Timber for no known reason was coincidentally overlooked. He's undoubtedly still alive and has all the equipment he needs to supply a small army. He tends to kill people that get in his way or who don't get along with him. My Pa was one of them. I'm starting to think his murder was an attempt to drive Westman's Stiller into the ground. My parent's company would've been competition to him. My Pa would've been competition. He was great at what he did."

"If he just got out of prison though, how would he be able to rally the resources to get back on his feet so quickly?" Quistis asked.

"He's practically a billionaire now, thanks to his slightly shady business deals and investments in the past. He can get a hold of anything he needs. He has connections…and loyal employees," Zell's voice lowered. "Guys…If he's trying to rebuild Renascent he may go after Westman's Stiller again. Ma could be his next target."

"Then followed by you," Seifer turned to him and stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Zell stared up at the ceiling and ran his hands through his hair. Ignoring Seifer's comment completely he continued, "I just can't figure out why Renascent is so important. I mean unless he's going to build an army to try and take over the world or something." Squall frowned at the thought.

"Lucas and Dak," Seifer started. "Fujin's stuck in this mess like you are isn't she?"

"Seems like it," Zell nodded.

"They're trying to force her out of SeeD," Squall rejoined the conversation. "I overheard her talking to…..I think it was her father. It sounded like someone threw the phone, it was full of static, but he was trying to force her to stay away from any missions related to this."

"If Lucas and Dak were there, that means they're working for Audley," Zell frowned.

"She's in danger if they are," Seifer clenched his jaw shut.

"Audley could use her as their manipulative force," Quistis suggested.

"He has to be already….or else they're afraid he will if they don't cooperate…" Seifer examined his gloves as he tightened and loosened his fists.

"Are they really that close?" Zell asked.

"I don't think it matters," Seifer answered. "Given the only one of her brothers that seemed to have any decency about him was Dak….I think it's just the fact that you've grown up with someone and have known them for so long, regardless of your relationship with them, you don't want them to be gone. It just wouldn't seem right. Did that make sense?"

Quistis, Squall and Zell all stared at him, remembering the day they'd all thought he'd died. Around him, everyone grew quiet. All that was audible was the whining of the tires on the pavement.

"Havin' heard all this, would someone please tell me what's goin' on? You guys lost me somewhere after Audley escaped from prison. What'er we supposed to do now? I mean we got names but what do we do with 'em?" Irvine asked from the front seat. Squall remained deep in thought and Seifer just leaned his head back against the wall.

"That would seem to be the question," Quistis mumbled.


	9. Lavender Cockatiels

Disclaimer - These are getting so mind numbing. If I ever inherit Final Fantasy VIII's rights...you guys will be the first to know.

Author's Notes – Alright. The only thing original about this chapter, is half of the first and last scenes. Everything else is new or tweaked material. This chapter would've been out sooner except I had to contend with a power outage right before I was ready to submit it.

Roarke Stratton- Well…I can certainly say you seem to have pin-pointed every concern I had with my story in one review. Very good. I think the van scenes were the only things keeping me from going mad while retyping that chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, considering I think I made you edit a lot of it, and I purposely didn't ask you to edit this one so that you'd get a chance to read something that seemed like new content for once. lol

Jade Almasy- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter…even though the only real changes that I made were details in conversation and adding Dak's scene. He really seems to be getting more attention in this rewrite.

Rune- I'm really glad you liked the chapter so much. I remember years ago, I had fun making the whole 'connect the dots'…but let me tell you…once I started rewriting it, all those dots nearly drove me crazy. Half of them didn't line up with the newer version of the story and I had to pick apart every bit of dialogue to correct it.

Dark Drow- I have a new reader? (does happy dance) Your review was flattering. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry I couldn't have this chapter up sooner for you.

**Lavender Cockatiels**

The air smelled lightly of lavender as Squall adjusted the thermostat. Stepping into the warmly-lit nursery, he walked over to the crib and peered inside. Placing his palms cautiously on the rail, he leaned over and ran his fingers through the baby's wispy black hair. His touch was greeted with a blue and green eyed gaze.

"Hey there," he whispered. Responding to the sound of his father's voice, the baby smiled and reached up for him. "If your mother asks I didn't wake you up," Squall fiddled with the crib's latches and as quietly as he could, lowered the rail. "Hard to believe you're real," he mused aloud. "You're just so….perfect." Carefully lifting Tempest from his crib, he held him against his bare chest and cautiously kissed the top of his head.

Downstairs, curled up under a blanket on the couch, Rinoa sat aside her book and rolled over onto her back. She had heard Squall's footsteps in the nursery above her and could now hear his footsteps coming down the stairs. His steps ceased when he reached the back of the couch. She tilted her head back, her lengthy bangs partially blocking her view of her husband. Squall leaned against the back of the couch and brushed her bangs away with his free hand.

"Let me see my baby," Rinoa caught his hand with hers and ran her fingers along the inside of his wrist.

"Your baby?" Tempest cradled to his chest, Squall leaned over the back of the couch so that his face hovered a mere few inches above hers. With a subtle grin he watched as his hair fell out from behind his ear and tickled her nose and cheeks.

"Mmhm," she grinned as she raised up just enough to kiss the tip of his nose. He jumped in surprise but leaned lower so that her second kiss could be placed on his mouth instead. Her thin fingers brushed his hair aside and then held him there, once she pulled back from their kiss. With a warm smile, she ran her fingers over her infant son's soft hair and then looked up at his father. "Come have a seat," she said as she kicked the throw pillows playfully to the floor and then carefully took Tempest from his arms.

Squall stepped over the back of the couch and fell to a seated position next to her. Rinoa wasted no time in cuddling up next to him, Tempest still blissfully content with lying in her arms. "I have to be at my desk in five minutes," he whispered as rested his head on hers and took in the scent of her hair.

"It'll take you ten minutes to find a clean undershirt for your uniform," Rinoa answered as she let Tempest play with the tips of her hair.

"Yeah…I'm going to be late…again."

"What's new?" Rinoa giggled. Squall smiled in spite of himself. "Can't you call in sick or something?"

"No."

"Just one more time," she sat up and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Squall groaned and then pulled her into a hug that encompassed both she and their son.

"I can't Rin…especially with Cid and Matron here from Galbadia Garden. He'll tell her I'm sick, and she'll arrive half an hour later with a thermometer, some blankets and warm soup…" Squall shuddered as he recalled the last time he'd called in sick.

Rinoa broke into a fit of laughter. "That was sweet of her wasn't it?"

"Yeah, except for the fact that we were in bed and I wasn't sick," he grumbled.

"Honey it's the funny moments like that that you remember for the rest of your life…You can never have too many of those."

"….." Squall stared at her.

"What?"

"I love you," he leaned over and began kissing her again.

* * *

Fujin opened her eyes to see a blue blur. After a moment the blue blur cleared into a pair of bright blue eyes…or rather two pair of bright blue eyes. Seems she was experiencing double-vision this morning. Nonetheless, she jumped back into her pillow, causing her waker to jump back in surprise. With a frown, sent the best death glare she could muster, while half asleep, in her boyfriend's direction. 

"Ahh….You're so cute when you're angry," Zell dropped to a kneeling position beside her bed and tilted his head to the side to look into her eyes.

Fujin snuggled down under her blanket and stared at him dumbly. With his bright eyes fixed on her, his hair sticking up in all sorts of mad directions and his head cocked to the side, he looked like a cockatiel. She resisted the urge to laugh at him. She failed.

Taking her laughter as a sign of forgiveness, Zell immediately brightened and hopped into bed with her. The bed protested Zell's unexpected weight by bouncing Fujin up a few inches off of the mattress. She squealed and clutched her pillow for dear life.

"Let's sleep," she protested Zell's unnaturally morning perkiness.

"Aww," Zell whined as he yanked the blanket off of her body. "Come on. It's a beautiful day outside." Curling into the fetal position to conserve warmth, Fujin slowly rolled over and sent Zell her cruelest glare. Zell stared back into her eyes innocently. "I love you sunshine."

Fujin whimpered and pulled her pillow up over her head.

Meanwhile, in Balamb…

Mirenne Dincht and Rachel Wilcott sat silently as they reread their updated wills.

"When I said we needed to do more things together as a family, this isn't what I had in mind," Rachel sent Mirenne a solemn glance. "I was thinking of maybe a cookout or party of some sort. Maybe a game night. You would bring Zell and that sweet quiet girl that he's seeing and I'd have Raab bring Alexis."

"That sounds good," Mirenne agreed as she scribbled a few notes on the bottom of her will. "It'd be a good chance to get reacquainted with everyone."

"Yeah it would," Rachel sighed as she let her will fall to the desk and rested her elbow on the back of her chair. "Mirenne, answer me honestly. Do you think he's come back for the company?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure it's the company he wants."

"Well then what does he want?"

Ma Dincht fell silent as she stared at the finish on her grandfather's desk. "I don't know but I think Westman's is in his way."

* * *

Squall groaned and whimpered to himself. Every tick of the second hand echoed loudly, shattering the suffocating silence that would've otherwise long since crushed him. Eyes red and tired, he looked down at the railway maps spread across his desk. They had to figure out where Audley was…but he'd been staring at the same maps for four and a half hours. It was growing increasingly apparent that the location wasn't going to jump out and wave at him. 

Deciding that perhaps he was getting a bit delusional, he pushed the maps off his desk and leaned back in his chair. He groaned again, finding no more comfort in the cushioning of his desk chair and stood slowly to stretch his cramped limbs. He twisted around so that the lower part of his back popped and then resolved to just sit on the corner of his desk. With a frown he noticed that his right leg was still cramped up. Massaging it just above the knee, he wondered what other quirks he'd managed to inherit from his father. Speaking of his father, he was fairly certain it was about time for his quarterly 'surprise' visit.

A shrill buzz interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over at his wall clock curiously. It was late, well past eleven, a little late for clients and visitors alike. Trudging slowly across the office, his leg stiffened and his boots dragged in protest to his movement. He wanted to be in bed – in bed, sound asleep, with his wife and maybe even his son. Pushing the release button a little harder than necessary, he watched the door hiss open to reveal 1st Lieutenant Mitchell Free and a frazzled looking dark haired teenager on the other side. Like an idiot he just stared at the boy, then Mitchell, and then the boy again.

"He was sent here from Fisherman's Horizon Sir," Mitchell offered to alleviate the sleep-deprived confusion Squall was experiencing.

"Fisherman's Horizon?" Squall quirked an eyebrow. "They didn't do this – "

"No Sir," Mitchell answered. "Seems he was pulled out of the ocean this way. His injuries frightened the locals. Mayor Dobe had a fishing boat bring him into Balamb." Squall's eyes fell down to the restraints around the boy's wrists. "He claims to be one of the train robbers."

"You admit to that?" Squall tried to look him in the eye but the boy looked away. After a silent moment Squall nodded to Mitchell. "I can take this from here. Return to your post."

"Yes Sir." Squall waited for the boy to come in and then shut the door behind him.

"Are you Commander Loire?" he asked.

Squall nodded and watched as his visitor pulled all of the blinds in the office closed. The boy was afraid of something--something he thought could get to him despite Balamb Garden's stringent security protocols. The thought that they may actually be that vulnerable to Audley was enough to wake Squall up and sharpen his senses immensely. The moment they started believing they were safe was the moment they invited death home for dinner. If the man was that dangerous, he needed to learn everything he could about him. Resuming his previous position on the desk, Squall eyed him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Squall asked.

"Dak Piper," he answered as he painfully lowered himself into a seat.

"Dak?" Squall asked curiously. "What brings you here?"

Dak looked around as if Squall should already know the answer. "I'm here to turn myself in."

"….." Squall raised an eyebrow.

"I worked the raids on the railways."

"I know," Squall stated. "You were identified. I'm just surprised to see you here…willingly." Dak took a raspy deep breath and then started coughing. Just watching him sent chills up Squall's spine. "Are you willing to state your specific involvement in the heists?"

Dak nodded nervously as he tried to run his fingers through his matted curly hair. He grimaced when his fingers bumped a sensitive spot and then let his hands fall to his lap.

"Are you willing to tell anything else? Because of your confession I can't allow you to walk out of this room a free man." Dak smiled bitterly and closed his eyes.

"I'm already a dead man in Audley's book. Might as well give him a reason to kill me. You might want to record this….in case he finds me and you loose your source."

"Do you mind if I call a witness?" Squall asked.

Dak shook his head and then grimaced in pain as he reached for his collarbone. "C-Can I get some kind of protection? I mean until the courts decide what to do with me? Not that I really expect to live long anywhere I'm sent…Audley has connections like that."

There was a pause before Squall continued. He stared at Dak as he debated how much truth lay in what he'd said. "It's standard procedure to post guards and other security personnel in cases such as this," Squall resolved to answer as he spun his phone around and pressed the speaker button. Deftly dialing Xu's phone number, he watched as Dak fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"Hello?" Xu asked.

"Xu, I need you in my office now," Squall stated.

"….Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes. That's why I called you instead of Cid."

She sighed. "I'm on my way. But I warn you, this had better be informal because I'm coming in my pajamas."

"Fine by me."

"Bye."

Pushing the phone back away from himself, Squall redirected his attention to the teenager across from him. Now that he looked at him, maybe he really wasn't all that much younger than Squall himself. Their eyes met for a brief moment and then Dak looked away.

"You don't have any weapons or potentially hazardous objects on you, right?" Squall asked.

"I don't have anything period," Dak mumbled. "That lieutenant searched me pretty thoroughly. I don't think he believed me."

Squall grinned faintly. "Mitchell," he spoke aloud. "He's a bit protective."

"That's understandable, you saved his life and almost died doing it," Dak replied. "He feels like he owes you."

Squall stared at him in shock. "How did you know that?"

Dak stiffly shrugged. "Fujin told me about Lieutenant Free way back when it happened. I only remembered him because of his name." Squall nodded in understanding.

A silence, much like the one that had engulfed the office not long ago, settled back into the room. Dak fingered the cold metal bonds around his wrists as he stared at the floor. From his perch on his desk, Squall had a bird's eye view of the top of Dak's head. A frown crossed his features as he stared at the somewhat opened, maybe infected gash hidden amongst Dak's curly hair. Now that he was looking, he could see the purple discoloration around the base of his neck and on the backs of his hands.

"Mr. Loire?"

Squall was startled out of his thoughts but showed no signs of it. Instead, he raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

"What's going to happen to me?"

His question seemed oddly innocent enough coming from a man who'd just admitted his guilt. Squall stared at him in disbelief. He'd never been asked that in this kind of situation. What would happen to him? Squall's eyes fell to the floor as he thought about it. "I suppose that all depends on what you've done," he answered.

Dak nodded with a frown. "I never killed anybody if that's what you're suggesting."

The door behind Dak hissed open abruptly, startling the frightened kid out of his seat. Squall jumped up instinctively and caught him by the jacket.

"Calm down," Squall ordered him.

Xu stood in the doorway watching curiously. "So, Commander…what's the urgent business?" she asked as she pressed the release button to shut the door.

"Have a seat," Squall motioned for Dak to sit back down. "He has some things he wants to say," Squall addressed Xu's question.

Xu raised an exhausted eyebrow as she fell back into Squall's chair and crossed her pajama clad legs underneath her. "And who exactly is he?"

"Dak Piper," Squall answered as he pulled a recorder from his bookshelf and sat it in the middle of his desk.

"Dak?" Xu asked. "This is definitely a new development."

"You can start whenever you're ready," Squall spoke as he leaned back up against his desk and pressed the record button.

Dak nodded nervously. "Are recording now?" he looked from Xu to Squall. "You should….In case he finds me."

"We're recording it," Squall assured him. "And don't worry. Audley isn't going to get to you here." There was a brief silence as Dak tried to loosen his wrist restraints.

"Can you take these off long enough for me to slide my jacket off?" Dak asked. "I want you to see what he's done to me."

Squall and Xu exchanged glances.

"Alright," Squall answered as he separated the keys on his key ring. "Xu, get the camera."

Dak held out his hands and waited while Squall unlocked his restraints. As slowly and carefully as he could, he slid his tattered jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms. He let it fall to the floor and then watched it lie there with sad eyes. Both SeeDs in the room stared at him in surprise. For having such a small structure, Dak's body was built beautifully – or would've been had the defined edges of his arms not been purple and black from bruising. One bruise actually held a yellowish bronze tint. Xu zoomed in the camera and began taking pictures.

"So where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"Wherever you want," Squall answered.

There was another brief silence as Dak gingerly placed his hand on his chest and stared over towards the windows.

"How about you start by giving us your name," Xu offered.

"Okay…It's Dak Piper," he answered.

"Why have you come to Balamb Garden?" she asked as she tried to make some kind of eye contact with him.

He avoided her successfully as he held out his arms for Squall to secure his wrist restraints. "I'm here to turn myself in for my role in the train heists. I'm here to tell my affiliations with Gunther Audley."

"What kind of Affiliations?" Squall asked as he let go of Dak's wrists and put his keys back in his pocket.

"He had some kind of connection with my father, Ben Piper."

"Had?" Xu asked.

"Yeah," Dak's voice dropped lower. "Dad was the one who freed me from my cell and helped me escape. I'm pretty sure he's dead now. At least I hope he is…I don't want Audley to do to him what he did to me." The silence managed to rapidly reclaim its choke hold on the room. "You see, my Dad retired from the military when Caraway made President. He couldn't stand being at home all the time and couldn't stand it when we were either. So he met Audley somewhere, I'm not sure where, and turns out Audley had some work we could do."

"Who's we?" Squall asked.

"My father, my two brothers Ross and Lucas, and then myself."

"Thank you. Continue your explanation."

Dak nodded. "Most of the work he found for us was working the train yards. So it came as no surprise when we ended up at another one. The only odd thing was the train yard was in the middle of nowhere. We were completely isolated in this place. For the longest time I just helped unload cars, but my brothers, they pulled me aside and said Audley wanted me to work on the next job." Dak began pacing the room. Xu and Squall watched him cautiously. "I only worked two heists. But on the last one, I saw them kill a guard. He took a bullet and then fell down between the cars…his body got torn apart by the train…it was horrible. But it didn't seem to bother them. It scared me to death…I'd never seen anyone die before." Dak paused. "I mean me and my brothers, we practically grew up in military schools and training camps because my Dad wanted us to be specialists in half a dozen forms of fighting. It had to do with his military reputation or something like that. But the only fighting I've ever done was supervised training. That was it. But on this raid, the guard came out after us and…he was torn apart. I mean literally, this guy was torn into pieces, like little shreds that were thrown back up onto the cars from the wheels– " Dak grimaced.

"Who killed him?" Xu asked.

Dak grew silent.

"Dak?"

"My brother."

"Which one?" Squall asked.

"Lucas," Dak's voice was barely a trembled whisper. "Audley got real curious about junctioning after that mission. I think he was mad because he didn't get the shipment, or maybe it was that Lucas got knocked off the train and beat up pretty bad. Lucas is by far his favorite. Audley said I wasn't pulling my weight when it came to fighting. Of course I wasn't. I could barely move I was so scared. And then that SeeD came out. He had Quezacotl junctioned and used magic. That night, Audley came to me and said he wanted to know how to use a guardian force. When I told him I didn't know, he snapped. He started bringing up everything I was doing wrong and talked about how I wasn't loyal to him because I was withholding information from him…." Dak shuddered. "The only thing I withheld was that I'd studied Dr. Odine's junctioning books. I didn't want Audley to know that he could harness a power as strong as a Guardian Force…I lied to him. I thought he was going to kill me at one point. I'm sure he would've had my Dad not helped me escape and then used himself to try and get Audley's search dogs off my scent." Squall crossed his arms as he watched Dak slowly unbutton what was left of his shirt. Xu grimaced as he slid his shirt off his shoulders to reveal the black and purple bruises and whelps on his chest and stomach. "I'm pretty sure I have a few broken ribs and some infections," his voice was a whisper as he turned around to show them his back. Xu fell out of her seat.

"Give me the camera," Squall commanded her as he reached out his hand. She picked herself up off the floor and complied mutely. Squall slowly approached Dak and stared at the open cuts that seemed to split his back wide open. The layers of dried and bloodied muscles had acquired a dirt and grim coating of some sort and the sight of it made Xu have to fight the urge to gag. Squall snapped another few pictures and then stepped back, clearly having the same reaction as Xu. Trying to find some way to continue on he turned his back to Dak and took a deep breath.

"So…what is Audley using the steel for?" Xu asked, desperate to get the subject off of his wounds.

"I really don't know. I know he had an obsession with making weapons. He was always showing them off. I guess you could say he had his own little factory. It was underground, beneath the ruins."

"Beneath what ruins?" Squall asked as he sat the camera on his desk and turned to face him.

"The train yard was built next to what looked like an old city. An old city that was completely demolished and crushed. I mean I don't know what else it could've been."

"What all did you unload in this train yard?"

"Iron, steel…lots of steel. Sometimes there'd be lighter metals like brass or tin. One time there was gold. I haven't a clue what that was used for."

"Wait," Xu held up a hand to silence him. "You unloaded steel…by yourself?"

"Not usually. Sometimes I did…you see we had these weird lift things. I'm told they're like the ones used in Esthar, but I don't know anything about Esthar. Anyways, we would connect them to whatever we needed moved and press a button on a control pad. Within a few seconds, the steel or whatever we needed would rise up off the ground and then we could just push it where we needed to move it. It was really quite amazing. We could have the train cars unloaded in half an hour if we pushed ourselves."

Xu looked over at Squall. "That's pretty impressive," she stated.

"Yeah," his tone grew darker. "There's umm something else I need to tell you…Dad said for me to come here for protection and in the event he didn't get out, I was supposed to tell you about some bombings that are supposed to take place."

Both Xu and Squall jumped up and moved closer to him. "Bomb threats?" Squall asked.

"No, no. I mean I'm not threatening them. I'm just saying my Dad said that Audley was planning on planting some bombs. He didn't know where, Audley had only spoken to him about it a few times in passing. But Dad was fairly certain that they were going to be strategically placed to rattle the relations between Galbadia and Esthar." Dak frowned. "Would it make sense for Audley to start a war? Because I think that's what my Dad thought he was wanting to do. A war or maybe an arms buildup of some kind."

Xu seemed to dwell on his warning, Squall had grown three shades paler. "I'm going to alert the Estharian and Galbadian governments."

Dak watched as both Xu and Squall began rummaging through folders in a cabinet, now oblivious to his presence. "Hey umm, can you guys watch out for Fujin. Give her some kind of protection?"

"Fujin?" They asked in unison as they turned to face him. "How is she connected to this?"

"My parent's adopted her. After Mom died, Fujin was kind of cast aside so she left and dropped the Piper name. I don't really blame her. But I just want to make sure she's safe. She's my sister."

"She's here in Garden as we speak. We'll get in contact with her," Squall assured him as he pressed the stop button.

"What now Commander?" Xu asked.

Squall rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. "To the infirmary...he needs medical care. In the meantime, I want double the guards on all shifts starting now-"

"Sir?"

Squall turned and stared at her. "Double the guards. I want all personnel on yellow alert. Nobody gets near this Garden without me knowing it."

"Do I assume you want scouts in the forest outside the perimeter?"

"You know what yellow alert means Lieutenant," Squall stated as he took Dak's arm and walked him to the door. "And Xu?"

"Yes Squall?"

"I want two guards waiting for me at the infirmary and two guards waiting to receive Mr. Piper at the second level isolation cell. No one gets near him unless they're me or Seifer."

"Seifer's in Deling."

"I'm aware of that. When he returns from his next mission I want him sent to be briefed on everything that's transpired tonight," Squall continued talking as he unlocked Dak's wrists and pulled his arms behind his back. "Then, I want him to commence his interrogations."

"Yes Sir." Xu watched as Squall secured the wrist restraints once again.

"Mr. Piper, you're officially in SeeD custody. As of right now you have no rights unless they're specifically given to you from me. You do not get a phone call and, although you do have the right to speak, it can be taken away so don't abuse it. You'll be granted a representative when you're brought before the Tri-Garden council and not before then."

"…Okay," Dak with an uncertain tone as he watched Squall pull Lionheart off his hip and press the release button on the door.


	10. Relations

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form, claim to be the artist behind the genius that Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Notes – I know it's been more than a little while since I last updated. For that I apologize to anyone still reading this. Things have been insanely chaotic since my husband returned home from his deployment. It also doesn't help that I've been sick for the past two weeks. I've spent what little free time – that I actually felt good – working on this chapter. I have to say I'm actually quite happy with it…for once. That doesn't happen often, so I figure everyone will either love it….or hate it. Seems it's usually the things you're sure about that always fall through.

**Relations**

Detective Rick Leonti grimaced as he watched President Caraway's security chief argue with President Loire's defense chief. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was going on – apparently the enormous Estharian was mute or something. Rick leaned forward in his seat and peered down the hall. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, but the security chief was ranting on about something and flailing his arms around like a wounded grat.

Not that Rick had ever seen a grat in real life…he'd just heard stories. The spat came to an unceremoniously abrupt end when the seven foot Estharian flung his arm out in defiance and stared the smaller man down. Then, as if they'd sensed him watching them, they both turned and stared at him. Rick shrank back in his seat as they slowly approached him.

"It would seem Mr. Leonti, that you have become a pawn...of sorts, in international relations," the Galbadian stated harshly. Rick stared at him and then at the monster of a man behind him.

Rick stared at them dumbly as he tugged at the wrist restraint that held him to his chair. "That's funny. The last thing I remember I was working a homicide case in the East Region. I don't believe we've met but you seem to know who I am. I also hope you have a legitimate reason for detaining me," Rick frowned and tugged against his restraint again.

The Galbadian frowned. "Mr. Leonti, the past twenty years of your employment has been suspicious to say the least. It's been brought to my attention that you've been working for Esthar, feeding spies into Audley's work network." Rick raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "We've been watching you for twenty years Mr. Leonti. You've been loyal to Audley for at least twenty years, I'd gamble thirty."

Detective Leonti broke into a wide grin. "Do you honestly believe that I've been dealing with that man? He's a murderer. I spent fifteen years trying to find him-"

Rick's argument was cut off when a pair of large calloused hands took hold of his shirt and lifted him from his seat. He cried out in alarm and then pain as the weight of the seat pulled his wrist restraint down into his skin. Unperturbed by his cries, the monstrous Estharian, Rick now recognized as Ward Zaback, raised him higher. Rick grimaced as the full weight of the chair now hung in the air by the bruised flesh of his wrist. Ward stared at him fiercely.

"He is a murderer," the nameless Galbadian continued. "And it was your goof that landed him in Bedevil Asylum. Once he finds out it was you who leaked the location of that goods transfer, I doubt he'll hold you in high regard." He played with the medals on his dress coat for a moment. "I would imagine that's why you agreed to meet the Estharian contact outside of Timber. That's why you've agreed to help them get their people on the inside. People talk, and once Audley finds out it was you who locked him away, your days will be numbered….or rather, they already are."

Rick frowned. "Are you threatening me?"

The Galbadian smiled. "Yes Mr. Leonti, I am. Audley has an intelligence network. If any of the Estharian spies are revealed, I'll personally see to it that the details of your involvement in the heist are leaked out." Rick paled and then cried out when Ward released his hold and let him fall on top of his sideways chair. "Mr. Zaback," the Galbadian paused and gave Rick one last disgusted glance. "This man is yours to do with what you need to insure the menace that is Audley is no longer a threat." Ward nodded and then stared coldly down at Rick. "Remember Rick, Audley's scores are always personal and drawn out. He's malicious like that….and you have two teenage daughters." With his last threat, the Galbadian left the terrified Rick with Ward.

* * *

The normally bright and unusually neat presidential office of Laguna Loire sat uncharacteristically cluttered and uninviting. Slouched sideways in the chair behind Laguna's desk, Kiros swiveled around so that he was staring out at the nightlights of the city. The colored light that radiated up from the bustling city below cast out a glow that could be seen for miles out into the surrounding plains. Sometimes it was a bit annoying to live in a place that never slept, but then he always managed to find himself missing it when he traveled with Laguna to other parts of the world. It was an odd feeling. But even odder was the feeling of being threatened by a faceless name when you were so isolated from the rest of the world. Esthar had managed to keep itself hidden for so many years, the citizens themselves had grown a little too comfortable in the sense of security it's isolation held. Swiveling back around, Kiros slowly pushed himself up out of his seat and crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"So what do you think the chances are that this guy is going to just stroll into Esthar, plant a few bombs and then just disappear without anyone getting suspicious?" Laguna asked from his place stretched out on the couch along the far wall.

"What's the chance that six obviously armed teenagers could just walk right in?" Kiros quirked an eyebrow. "I mean let's face it. Unlike Squall and his team, this guy is going to be discreet about it. We're going to have to rely on our team to find out when and where these bombs are going off."

Laguna frowned. "But what if they're wrong? Or, what if they don't find out in time? A lot of people could die….Can't we just close down-"

"The ship yards? The train depots? The foreign embassies?" Kiros shook his head. "The moment we do that is the moment that we let Audley know we're onto him. It could jeoprodize the team and all of Balamb Garden."

"Yeah, but the team didn't leak the information, that kid did. Audley'd have no reason to go after the team," Laguna suggested.

"They're Estharian. There's no covering up their accents and mannerisms. Our contact sent them to Audley as Estharians, he already knows. Besides, say he overlooks them, then where does he look? You and I both know this guy is insanely vengeful. Remember back after we first enlisted? He was a terror on the streets back then. I don't want to see what years of experience have taught him. And if he ignores our spies, he's going to go to the obvious source of the leak - he's going to go to Piper. That kid's the key that'll lock him to the execution table. He's going to be out for blood. Right now we have the element of surprise, if Audley doesn't think we know, he might be a little sloppy in his bomb placement. He might make a mistake."

Laguna shook his head. "I just don't know that that really matters. I mean Piper's being held at Balamb Garden. It's a military facility. You'd have to be crazy to attack a place like that."

"It's a small military facility, and it's happened before," Kiros corrected him. "It's not as large or hardcore as Galbadia Garden. And it doesn't stay hidden up north behind the natural shielding of the Trabian mountains. It's small, open, and is the main police force for Balamb City. It's publicly accessible Laguna! Not to mention about a quarter of the people living there aren't even trained SeeDs. Sure they have tight security and all, but security can be breached, especially if they aren't expecting an attack. Do you even want to imagine what would happen should Audley get mad and launch an attack on Balamb Garden?"

"Tempest's there," Laguna stated as he stared up at the ceiling. "He's a baby...if they were overrun, he'd be helpless."

Kiros knelt down beside the couch. "And so would every other infant, child, maintenance worker and cadet yet to make SeeD."

"What do you think the chances are that I could convince Squall to take the Garden mobile again?"

Kiros shrugged. "I'm really not sure. I was thinking it was going to be docked outside Balamb for the entire winter duration. It's not that well insulated, it was built in a tropical harbor town, it didn't need to be. If they pull up now they're limited as to where they can travel without updating the entire facility. That'll take a small fortune and a few months of continuous work. Time they don't have."

"It'll be summer in a month or so in Centra," Laguna frowned. "But with the constant wars going on between the territories there it's probably no safer."

"I think we're going to have to rely on our men to get their job done," Kiros said as he looked back out to the city's bright lights.

"Yeah," Laguna replied gloomly as he walked to his desk and picked up his phone.

"What're you doing?"

Laguna shrugged. "I think I'm going to call Ward…have him bring Elle home before things start to get messy. I'm also going to call Squall."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The candles on the dresser illuminated the dark room and added a sweet, enticing spice to the salty night air. Zell fell back against the side of her bed and stretched his legs out across her dorm room floor. With a gentle hand, he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. She squinted at him, her powder light platinum hair falling into her ruby eyes. He held her there, his palms on her cheeks, his eyes staring into her soul.

"Fujin I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that," Zell vowed. She stared at him with an equally intense gaze. It was Zell's turn to squint – the deeper he stared into the candle's reflection in her eyes, the more he realized her crimson eyes were more an odd hue of rich purple. "I-I don't care if you don't marry me -" his gaze fell to her lips before going back up to her eyes. "You're never gonna get me to stop lovin' you." With a slightly crooked mega-watt smile, he pulled her into a kiss.

Her fingers raked through the short hairs on the back of his head in and effort to hold him closer. His arms fell to her waist as she climbed up on his lap to straddle him. In the candle light, the wrought iron bed slid under their weight – sending them tumbling to the floor. The kiss continued until Zell had to push Fujin away so he could breathe. He stared up at her, wide-eyed, flushed, and panting. With a mischievous smirk, Fujin raised to her knees and came to sitting position on his hips – waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Fuu….you're not helpin' me right now," he panted.

She only grinned as she pulled her jacket off to reveal her under shirt. "I've got baggage," she stated as she gently eased herself down until she was lying against his chest. Zell attempted to shrug under her weight and settled for wrapping his arms around her and placing his palms on her back. "I spoke to Dak today," she frowned. "He was always the kindest…the most innocent…but even at that, we're not close. Zell, I don't believe in goodbye. I don't want to get us into something that we can't handle. But I love you…and you're the only person I've ever felt this much for. If things get bad-"

"Don't be afraid," Zell reassured her with a kiss on the forehead. "Its life, we're supposed to take chances if we want to live…At least that's what Ma always said. I love you Fuu. What more do you want to hear?"

"I do."

He stared up at her, momentarily confused and then began smiling like an idiot. Fujin sat up and watched as he put everything together.

"So," she spoke as she examined her fingers. "Where's my ring?"

Zell struggled to raise up on his elbows and fumbled with the box in his pocket. Pulling the dainty ring from its holder, he knocked the box to the floor and nervously put in on her hand. With a sharp stare, Fujin stared at the ruby and white gold and then turned her attention towards Zell. He caught another glimpse of the purple hue in her eyes and took a deep breath. Fujin grinned as she ran a finger down along his throat.

"Fuu -" his voice was airy. "

"Zell," she grinned - almost sheepishly – Zell suspected it was an act. His assumptions were confirmed when she tilted her head so that her hair fell playfully into her face. Without another thought, he took her face in his hands and claimed her mouth with his own.

* * *

Despite the early morning hour, the streets of Deling City remained as busy as ever. The headlights and street lights cast out a glow that seemed to hover about twenty feet above the ground. Anything above that was cast into a sharply contrasting sea of darkness.

Somewhere in a dark hotel room, a constant ringing rippled the night's silence with it's every repetition. Seifer groaned and rolled over under the sea of comforters that had somehow managed to engulf him in his sleep. He swatted at the alarm clock and continued his physical assault on it until it fell to the floor in surrender. The ringing stopped. In an exhausted way, he felt triumphant and smiled to himself before laying back against his pillows. The ringing started again. With a whimper, he threw the blankets off and retrieved the clock from the floor.

Through tired eyes he could read 4:22….eight minutes before the alarm was supposed to sound. It took Seifer a moment to realize that it wasn't the clock going off. When he finally noticed the phone, which coincidentally sat next to the clock, he just stared at it dumbly and listened to it ring. Taking a deep breath, he tossed the battered clock back to the floor and snatched the phone from it's holder so quickly he dropped it and had to listen to it bounce between the bed and the night-stand – all the way to the floor.

Only slightly aggravated at this point, Seifer sat silently and waited until he heard the phone stop bouncing around before he reached down and picked it up. Making a careful effort to pull the phone up to his ear without dropping it again, he fell back into his pillows and closed his eyes.

"The hotel had better be on fire. Because I didn't ask for a damned wake up call and there is going to be one hell of a SeeD relations nightmare for you to deal with if I have to get dressed and come downstairs," Seifer growled and grumbled. There was silence on the other end. For a moment, he began to wonder if his threat had been received correctly or if the desk clerk had even understood his mumbled words of exhausted annoyance. A cool hand came to rest on his chest. With a smile he moved his left arm so that Ellone could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank goodness you aren't a public relations officer," the voice on the other line finally answered.

"Squall?" Seifer asked. "What the hell? It's not even five o'clock. The mission won't even start for another four hours for me. Something had better be going on."

"…..Are you threatening me?"

Ellone started to speak, but Seifer quickly covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head. With a knowing grin, she pulled his hand away from her mouth and settled back against him.

Seifer sighed loudly and hugged her closer to him in an effort to collect his bearings. "No Sir," he mumbled. "I'm tired. What's going on?"

"I've talked with Dak Piper, and my father. The details I won't indulge you with so long as you're on an insecure line. I just need to find Zell."

"….." Seifer's grip on the phone automatically tightened. "You woke me up because you can't find chicken wuss?"

"….."

"I mean Balamb Garden is at Balamb. There are only so many places he can be," Seifer groaned.

"I can't reach him at his dorm or Fujin's. Neither one of them have their phones on. I woke his mom up while trying to find him…and then had to spend twenty minutes assuring her he was safe and that I had just dialed the wrong number from my organizer because I wasn't wearing my glasses."

Seifer snickered.

"It's not funny," Squall stated. "She's a very intelligent woman. She figured either something was wrong or Zell and I were up to no good. Just because he's reckless and gets into trouble doesn't mean I do," Squall's voice was beginning to sound more offended with every passing syllable that rolled off his tongue.

In his mind, Seifer had a snippet of an image of Squall and Zell running through Balamb Garden in their pajamas, pouring excessive amounts of food coloring and bubble bath into the main fountain. At his image, he broke into a weak fit of giggles.

"……. What's so funny?"

Seifer cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"……"

"Look, Commander. I have to get up and get my disguise ready. Zell knows where he has to be for his part in the mission and he'll be there when he's supposed to be. He's normally reliable like that. As for me, I have a lot of work I need to get started on for my role in this whole thing. So if you don't mind, I'm going to get off here."

There was a long silence on the other end. "Thanks," Squall mumbled and then hung up. Seifer pulled the phone away from his ear and then placed the phone back on the table.

"What's the matter?" Elle asked as she slid her arm around his waist and snuggled up closer to him.

"He hung up on me," Seifer complained as he scooted down into the covers and pulled her close.

"I'm not surprised. You two have a fabulous relationship," she yawned.

He looked down at the top of her head and smiled to himself. "Yeah, we do –"

His words were interrupted by a high shrill buzzing. Startled, Seifer jolted to a sitting position - throwing Elle back onto her side of the bed, and groped around for the offending time piece on the floor. Mornings sucked.


	11. Train Raid Part One

**Disclaimer:** All I own is a copy of the game. Everything else is Square's.

**Author's Notes: **Again, I profusely apologize to any of you that are still reading this story. I know it's been forever and a day since I updated but I've really been through a lot in the past year. Thankfully, things seem to be settling down now, I've already started working on chapter 12 and chapter 13 is already written. Hopefully, there'll be no more lengthy delays.

**Shout outs:**

Jade Almasy- Thank you…and I'm feeling much better now that I've had the baby. :)

Boleyn – Don't worry, the gang only refers to him as Sir when they're in uniform or doing something official.

Rune – I always enjoy your reviews. Thanks for taking the time. Things are much better now.

AgentRonin316 – Fujin is one of my favorite characters as well. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out as quickly as I'd originally told you.

**Train Raid: Part One**

At first glance it was hard to believe that not twenty minutes ago the Deling City streets had been bustling with activity. But since then, the city streets had become unnaturally abandoned. It was like a dream. The traffic began thinning out after the first signs of fog and in it's absence, the fog had settled in and become eerily dense.

Seifer finished lacing his shoes and quietly slid the balcony door open. The early morning air hit him with such force that it nearly took his breath away. It was an odd mixture of moisture and the cool night air along with the heat and smell of the concrete below. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Raijin giving him an odd look.

"Do you smell that?" Seifer asked as he stepped outside. Curious, Raijin followed behind him. From their perches three stories above the shopping district, they had an oddly clear view of the streets below. Perhaps a little too clear considering the entire street was submerged in a weird early morning haze.

"That's some freaky weird fog," Raijin muttered.

"I'm not sure that that's fog," Seifer grimaced.

"It's not," Ellone's soft voice startled both men. They turned to face her just as she reached the rail.

"We didn't wake you –" Seifer tried to apologize.

"No, Squall did…and I've been trying to fall back to sleep for the past half hour," she grumbled. "Smack him when you see him." Seifer grinned.

Raijin groaned. "I was afraid it was the sewers. Aside from a catastrophic flood or power outage, it's the one thing that can shut down the city that never sleeps."

"Steam?" Seifer looked from Raijin to Ellone. "Raij man, you can't tell me you're afraid of a little sewer gas. You're a SeeD."

"Yeah well, unlike you, my experiences with this city haven't always been pleasant……ya know?"

"No. I don't."

"Let's just say, there are creatures in the sewers. Creatures that move like shadows and can literally disappear into them."

"That's a creepy kind of thing for you to be talking about. I thought you didn't like ghost stories."

"They're called creeps, and they're a lot more real than those stupid ghost stories you were always trying to scare me with back when we were just cadets. I don't joke about stuff like this ya know. The sorceress didn't like me and Fuu as much as she did you. She had us tossed down there one night as a punishment. It was horrible. Nights like this you can actually hear the creeps wailing through the drains and manhole covers. I had to listen to it for hours while me and Fuu found our way out."

"Guess that explains why all the drains are covered with those crazy barred grates….and those weird howling noises I've been hearing since I got out of the shower," Seifer grinned.

"Forget it man," Raijin stepped back inside. "Ain't no way I'm going back in those sewers." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Seriously. No." Seifer crossed his arms.

"Maybe another time," Ellone moved Seifer's arms and buttoned up his vest. "Right now, you two have a mission to prepare for. Come on. I need to put on your makeup and you need to correct the mistakes Raijin made on his uniform before Ward gets here to pick me up."

"Ward's on his way?" Seifer asked.

"Kiros called a few minutes before I came out. He'll be here in less than twenty."

"I like Ward. He seems like a nice guy….a little quiet…but we have a lot in common….like our similar jaw lines and handsome features," Raijin grinned. Ellone giggled and rolled her eyes. Seifer snorted as he followed her inside.

* * *

The cries of seagulls drifted through the open window on a light, salty, early morning breeze. He shifted his head on the cool pillow and slowly opened his eyes. As his vision came into focus, he studied the woman next to him. He smiled warmly. She was still asleep, curled up against his chest, the early morning sunlight creeping across her shoulders. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her body underneath the thin sheets. Somewhere on the floor, a loud and annoying jingle began to play. He winced at the unexpected, but amusingly enjoyable, disturbance. Beside him, the tips of her platinum hair stirred as she slowly awoke. He reached over her and grabbed a leg of his pants. Pulling it up to where he could pull his phone out of his pocket, he fell back onto his back and pushed the talk button. She smiled softly as she rested her head on his chest and pulled the sheets up higher.

"Sup?" His voice was stifled by a yawn.

"Where are you?" Xu's harsh tone hurt his ears.

"….Where am I supposed to be?" his voice was filled with suspicion and dread.

"You have thirty minutes before you're supposed to report to the front gates for your mission."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Equipment locker," she paused. "I don't suppose Fujin is with you is she? I've been trying to reach her all morning….and she's got to see this."

"Uhh…Fujin? I'll tell her when I see her."

"Don't be late Dincht."

"Yes Sir."

Fujin watched as he snapped his phone shut. "Behind?"

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Go," she pushed him playfully.

"Nuh uh! I'm not gettin' out of bed first. You." She shook her head as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Ah come on."

* * *

The fluorescent lights above the locker room flickered faintly. "Hey! Don't crinkle your nose," Rinoa playfully swatted Squall on the side of his head as she leaned closer to his face. He instinctively recoiled.

"Lean up here while I'm put your makeup on Sir," A dainty SeeD named Louise scolded in a stern voice that betrayed her fragile frame. Squall complied with a grumble as he shot Rinoa a dirty look. She stuck out her tongue. Across the room, Xu held her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughs that were trying to escape.

"This is great," Zell said under his breath as he and Fujin came into the room. "Anyone got a camcorder?"

"We wish," Nida said as he tugged at his ripped sleeve. Zell looked at him quizzically.

"Wait a minute. Why are all of you dressin' up? Why can't I go undercover?" He looked at Xu.

"Because you were in uniform last time around and are going to be easily recognized. Besides, they're expecting us to send only two SeeDs. Upon Seifer's request, we baited Averly."

"I guess that's a good way to see where his loyalties lie," Zell looked deep in thought.

"Who's Averly again?" Nida asked.

"Plant manager of Westman's Stiller," Squall answered.

"Sir," Louise grumbled as she caught Squall's chin and turned him to face her.

"Stop moving," Rinoa playfully chided him. "She's almost done." They all watched as Louise put the finishing touches on Squall's face and then stood up.

"There you go Sir," she picked up a mirror and turned it towards her husband. He stared at his reflection for a minute. The room became dead silent as everyone waited for him to turn to them. "That makeup combined with those contacts and mouthpiece, make you look like a different man."

"Yeah right. It's the excessive cheap leather, chains and greasy hair that makes him look different," Xu stated. Louise snorted and then laughed.

"Hang on Sir, I want to touch something up," Louise motioned for Squall to sit back down. He did so dejectedly.

"Dude you look like you're in a bike gang or something," Zell blurted.

"My, someone's stereotypical," Xu crossed her arms as she walked over to her stool.

"But I thought that was what you were going for…."

Xu rolled her eyes as she slowly zipped up her boots, careful not to snag her pantyhose. "Calm down Dincht. We're relying on the fact that people as a whole are stereotypical. They'll be paying so much attention to the types of people we're portraying that they won't notice who we are."

"Oh….hey that's good," he paused and scratched the back of his head. "I'm really hoping you're supposed to be a hooker then."

Xu blinked. A silence engulfed the room. "Zell, Do I look like a hooker?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Be honest."

Zell looked around to everyone else, unsure if it was a trick question. Squall was pretending not to notice the situation….more than likely out of fear of moving and then evoking Louise's wrath, Rinoa was too busy trying not to let Squall see her amusement, and Nida was just grinning at him. Xu cleared her throat. Zell decided to take a chance with the truth. Fujin was, after all, right behind him and he knew that if Xu came after him, Fuu would be able to kick her ass….hands down. With a renewed sense of confidence, Zell crossed his arms and grinned. "You look like a slutty little tramp."

Xu seemed surprised by his answer but quickly recovered and then narrowed her eyes. "Good. But you better not be checking me out."

"Hey, when I became engaged I forfeited my right to check out other girls," He defended himself.

"You're engaged?" Everyone in the room but Fujin asked.

"Yup! I proposed last night," Zell was beaming.

"So that explains why you were in bed," Xu ran her tongue along her teeth and winked. Zell's face turned ten shades of red as he looked to the floor. Behind him, Fujin cocked an eyebrow and wordlessly dared for anyone else to press the matter further. None did.

"So," Nida cleared his throat. "When're we heading out?"

Xu checked her watch. "We leave in nineteen minutes. You leave in three."

"Sweet," He grumbled as he hefted his bag up on his shoulder.

"So bag man, can you make it to the station in six minutes while toting all of your worldly possessions in a potato sac?"

"You forget," Nida said as he pulled on a pair of ragged gloves. "I still hold Balamb Garden's record for fastest ten mile run. Two is nothing."

"You can run ten miles?" Rinoa looked at him in awe.

"I could run ten miles," Zell informed everyone around him. "A few years ago."

Xu, Rinoa and Louise looked at Squall. "I almost ran ten miles once."

"No man. The SeeD test doesn't count. It was only 8.6 miles down that mountain and to the shore. That and we kept stopping to fend that spider thing off. And, you leapt like, the last ten feet," Zell grinned. Squall looked away in frustration.

Nida grinned. "As much fun as this conversation is, it's time for me to go. See you on the train."

"Make sure you have your mouthpiece in. And be careful with your equipment," Xu reminded him.

Nida looked betrayed. "Considering our present company, if anyone in this room appreciates how delicate technology can be, it's me." Xu rolled her eyes as Nida turned and hurried out the door.

Xu directed her attention to Zell. "What about your mouthpiece?"

"Hah!" Zell laughed. "I don't even have the earpiece."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Xu asked as she dug in a box and tossed a sealed plastic bag at him. "You loose everything. And don't drop this one."

"No promises," Zell grumbled as he fought to open the plastic baggy.

* * *

The eight-forty-five engine for Timber sat idly as it took on passengers. Around it, the busy citizens of Deling hurried to make last minute preparations before boarding. The air held a heaviness that seemed to be magnified by the multitude of travelers and running locomotives sitting on parallel tracks. Lying across an old bench, Nida wiped the sweat from his brow as he caught his breath. A man dressed in a business suit trudged by, dragging a screaming little girl. Nida winced at the shrillness of her voice.

"I don't wanna go! No Daddy! No!" She screamed.

"Stop that!" He shouted. "It's just a train, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"No!" She screamed even shriller. Covering his ears, Nida rolled off the bench and made his way slowly along the tracks. He watched from a distance as a railway worker tried to reassure the girl. With a majority of the public attention on the wailing girl, or distracted trying to find a beverage stand that wasn't sold out, Nida hopped down from the loading platform and onto the gravel beside the train. Dropping to his knees, he rolled underneath the passenger car and quickly checked to be sure no one was on the other side. Seeing no one, he ran alongside the next car and then stopped at the first baggage car. Opening his potato sac, he pulled out a small, palm sized instrument. Deftly opening it's backing, he pulled out a small jack. With ease he connected it to the panel on the side of the car and used it to unlock and open the side access door. He tucked the instrument under his arm and sat his sac inside. With a grunt, he pulled himself up inside and then shut and locked the door behind him.

Now alone in the darkness, he used a flashlight to scan the area and be sure he was alone. Once he was satisfied, he walked quietly along the interior of the car and climbed up on a shorter crate. He pulled open a laptop from his sac, wired it to the panel inside the baggage car and then began reading through a list of everyone and everything that was supposed to be onboard the train.

* * *

Hair strung up in a messy, greasy ponytail, he strutted along the loading dock and presented his ticket to a startled employee. There was no doubt he was an interesting sight. Getting a nod, he slung his leather bag over his shoulder and pulled his gunblade case up against his chest as he boarded. Immediately people started staring. He was, at least temporarily, the center of attention. '_Great_,' He thought bitterly. '_How did Xu talk me into this? Why didn't Cid object to this?_'

He stepped into the passenger car. The chains rattled and the taught black leather constricted around his legs with every step he took. Around him, mothers cringed as they tried to keep a weary watch over him out of the corner of their eyes. Fighting the urge to grin, or to look down in embarrassment or anything else that might blow his composure, Squall approached his seat near the back of the car. He dropped his black leather bag, startling everyone around him. Shooting for the dramatic, he paused and turned to face them all and then shook his head in dismissal. Pulling open the compartment above the seats, he tossed his baggage inside, save for Lionheart's case – that, was slid under his seat. Nodding warmly to the lady beside him, he fell back into his seat and began immediately rummaging through his pockets. She watched him, an annoyed and perturbed expression on her face. He grinned inwardly. Perhaps this mission would be fun. He was starting to enjoy playing his part.

* * *

Hair braided neatly in the back, her bangs bounced against her forehead as she made her way down the aisle. Chloe, more commonly known around Balamb Garden as the 'library girl,' looked around the passenger car in awe. Never before had she seen so many tall people congregated so close together. She supposed they had nowhere else to stand, considering seats filled every bit of available space not included in the aisle. Nevertheless, they were in her way and she couldn't see past them to find her seat.

"Excuse me," She said as she squeezed between the giants in front of her. The first few men stood aside as best they could but the last two seemed oblivious to her presence. "Excuse me gentlemen," She repeated as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Neither man budged.

"Yo Dirk. Move out of the lady's way," One of the men behind her ordered as he reached out over her head and swatted Dirk on the back of his head. Dirk jumped in surprise and looked ready to swing back – that was until he looked down and noticed Chloe.

"Sorry," He mumbled as he pushed his friend out of the way and took a step back.

"Thank you," She said as she walked between them and continued on her way. A little surprised by the length of the car, she sat her carryon down and double checked her ticket.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A railway employee asked.

"I'm not entirely sure where to begin looking for my seat," She spoke sweetly in a delicate accent. He smiled at her as she handed him her ticket.

"It's right over there ma'am," The man pointed to a window seat on the other side of the car.

'_They gave me a window seat_?' She wondered. '_Why would SeeD give me a window seat?_'

"Can I help you with anything else?" He asked.

"Oh no thank you," She smiled as she gathered her bag from the floor and took her ticket back.

"Alright ma'am," The man walked past her and back the way she'd came. "Come on gentlemen, you're blocking the aisle."

Chloe watched him go and then walked over to the row of seats he'd pointed to. She double-checked her ticket and then tucked it in her pocket. "Excuse me Sir," She smiled as she squeezed in front of him and took her seat by the window.

"I'm sorry," He said as he motioned for his daughter to quit fussing.

"Oh that's alright," She said as she crossed her legs and stared out the window. "It's such a nice day for a train ride."

"Try telling that to my little Liza here." Chloe smiled warmly as she quietly wondered who back at Garden or the station goofed up and didn't give her an aisle seat.

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me," He pardoned himself as he weaved in-between the departing passengers. Pushing up the back of his wool cap, he scratched the back of his head. '_Damn wool_,' he thought bitterly to himself. '_Damn getup. Why did I have to be a geeky looking newsboy?_'

"Because you're too confident and cocky. If you go as anything else people will recognize you," Rinoa's previous explanation rang in his head. He sighed in annoyance as he stood looking at the masses moving around him.

"Move it," A bigger man plowed into him, knocking him onto the floor. Seifer landed hard on his right elbow, barely managing to hold onto his glasses. Quickly finding his feet, he barely caught himself before whopping the bigger man. To his dismay, the man paid him no mind as he boarded his train.

On the floor around his feet, lay all the papers he'd had in his binder. Carefully kneeling, as to not knock his concealed Hyperion against the floor and draw any extra unwanted attention, he began gathering the papers while somehow managing not to get stepped on by the crowd of travelers trying to push their way through. Just when he thought he was in the clear, a woman's purse swung down and struck him in the face. Before he could catch it, his cap flew from it's perch on his head and landed a few feet in front of him. Afraid someone might recognize him, he combed his hair back into his face, snatched his cap up and put it back on. Collecting the last of his scattered papers, he stood up, tucked his binder under his arm and slowly made his way through the oblivious travelers and to his train.

He sat down slowly, taking care to keep Hyperion tucked underneath his light duster. Letting the binder fall into his lap, he closed his eyes and for half an instant, almost felt sorry for all the geeky kids he'd ever picked on. Almost.

"Hi," The girl sitting next to him smiled. He stared at her blankly. She was quite adorable in a weird geekish kind of way. The odds of his seat being next to hers couldn't have been that good. He silently wondered if he was as transparent as he was feeling as he offered her a weak smile. "I'm Mari," She smiled again as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hi," Seifer paused. "I-I'm….Cid." Immediately he could hear who he assumed was Squall snickering in his earpiece. He frowned a bit, not liking the fact that every person on this mission was able to hear everything he said. That and he didn't like having their annoying voices in his head.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked.

Seifer's frown faded abruptly as he rediscovered his little admirer. "Yeah…" He paused.

"Your stomach's bothering you," Nida suggested.

"My stomach…gives me a lot of trouble," Seifer responded to her. "Especially when I travel."

"Oh. You poor thing."

Seifer started to say something in return but stopped short when he took notice of the SeeDs at back entrance of their car.

* * *

Their every step was perfectly timed and in synch as they made their way down the aisle. Everyone turned to see who was coming. They had a presence unlike any regular railway security officer or police officer could ever hope to have. They were SeeD. A tense atmosphere grew as people noticed who they were All passengers began parting and making way as they walked down the aisle. Both stone-faced and determined, Zell and Raijin kept in perfect time with each other as they reached the front of the car. By the time the last passenger had found his seat, the entire car was dead silent. Both SeeDs stood silently, very aware of the effects their presence was having. Raijin looked over at Zell.

"I do this car, you do the next," He said to where no one else could hear it. Zell nodded. "Can I have everyone's attention," Raijin ordered rather than asked as he shouted across the car. Now, not a passenger even stirred. He smiled heartily. "My partner and I are here by request of the Transcontinental Shipping Line President. Due to the increased threat of train robbers, President Wu felt that it would be comforting for the travelers on his railways to see an increased security presence. I just want to clarify that we're not anticipating any kind of activity on this trip. We're just here for your piece of mind." His eyes scanned out over the crowd and paused on Seifer for an instant. Turning to Zell, he nodded and then led the way to the next car. Behind him, a few children watched them excitedly as they exited. The majority of the adults however, murmured amongst themselves worriedly.

"That was really good man," Zell said as he opened the door for the next car.

"Seifer wrote it. I just memorized it ya know?" Raijin responded as he led Zell inside the next car. The conversing occupants in the car slowly quieted as they realized something was going on. "You're up." Zell cast Raijin a quick glance as he stepped forward, the material of his boots constricting as he fell into a comfortable position; his legs slightly apart and his hands at the small of his back. Everyone quieted without him even having to speak a word. He flashed them a smile.

"Thank you," He started hesitantly and ill prepared. "I want to start by saying that there's nothing for you to be alarmed about. President Wu, of the Transcontinental Shipping Lines, asked SeeD to be present just in case. We're merely here so that every passenger can feel more at ease traveling along these railways. I just wanted to clear that up so that no one got spooked or unnecessarily worried." He looked out over the attentive crowd and then over to his partner.

"Mine was better," Raijin muttered under his breath.

* * *

Tossing her hair to the side, she offered any of the men that looked her way a smile and a wink. Most of them looked back at her in shock and a few looked away nervously. A woman a few rows down looked her over with a scowl. Xu just rolled her eyes and grinned. "You just wish you still had my body," She taunted the older woman under her breath as she slowly made her way up the aisle. Teasing the men around her, she scanned the area until her eyes came across Squall, who was seated a few rows behind Seifer. Her gaze lingered on him for a minute before she turned and left the cabin. Stepping into the next car, she looked around at the brightly lit hallways around her. Pulling her access card from her purse, she stepped up to her private room and slid her car through the lock slot. Two little green lights blinked three times and the door slid open. Casting a foxy glance at the man down the walkway, she entered and then quickly shut the door behind her. Falling onto the couch, she adjusted her tiny earpiece. The train jerked as it began moving.

"Alright. Remember your squads everyone," She said unnecessarily. "Squad A report in."

"Ready to go ya know," Raijin's voice sang out. She winced at how loud it was.

Zell laughed. "Just say when."

"Sit tight," She instructed them. "And remember, Seifer's your squad leader." Xu sat lazily upright. "Commander's squad B, report."

Squall cleared his throat so she could hear him.

"I've got a great view," Chloe said happily. Xu paused at her comment but continued nonetheless.

"You hear me bag man?"

"Loud and clear."

"Commander, everyone's accounted for. Now we just sit tight and keep a sharp eye on things."

* * *

Squall had been sitting silently for what seemed like hours and was beginning to get bored. He looked around for some type of distraction. The boredom was getting so bad he was beginning to wish Seifer and Zell would get into a spat so he could referee. So far, he'd had no such luck. For once, Seifer was actually following orders and staying in line…and was it just him, or was the little girl sitting next to Seifer slowly leaning closer and closer to him as time passed by?

The lady next to him continued looking uncomfortable as she distracted herself with something on the other side of the window. He raised an eyebrow and then jumped when he turned and saw Xu practically leaned over in his seat. She grinned in amusement.

"Hey there," She said in a low voice. "It's been a while since I've seen you around."

"They just let me out on Friday," He said as he looked up at her. "Good behavior." He tucked her hair behind her ear. The woman next to him grew paler and shifted around in her seat.

"You? Good behavior?" Xu shot him a sly grin as she pulled him up from his seat. "This I have to see. Why don't you show me?" Over the comm. Systems they could hear Zell snickering and Seifer coughing or choking on something. Kneeling only to retrieve Lionheart's case, Squall rose and closely followed Xu back to her private cabin. The unfortunate woman who'd been sitting next to him looked around and then shuddered.

"So, what's going on?" Squall asked as Xu closed the door to her cabin.

"I just got the call," She answered as she took her earrings out. "An unscheduled train has triggered a sensor that was planted sixteen miles west of junction 34-b."

"How do we know it's our train?" He asked.

"Well, we don't. But how many other unaccounted for locomotives do you think there are out there? Especially given this one's location and direction?" Squall just stared at her. "It's suspicious. The route that junction feeds from is rarely used anymore. Decades ago it used to lead to a Galbadian mining facility. They stripped the place clean and there's been no real reason to take trains back that way anymore. I mean every now and then a scenic tourist train may go that way to get into the mountains, but even those tours are limited to the few weeks during the fall when the foliage is the most vibrant."

"How far away is it?" He asked as he peeled off his leather jacket and unfastened a few dangling chains from his pants.

"If they keep up the speed they were going when they tripped our sensor, ETA….is about nine minutes Sir," Nida spoke up over the comm. System. "We should be able to see it-"

"Right about now!" Zell cut him off.

"Wait, what?" Nida asked.

"Calm down," Raijin said softly. Squall and Xu both turned and looked through the dainty curtains covering the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the passenger car…

"That's a nice engine," Chloe said softly. "Excuse me Sir. I really need to get by," She said as she practically climbed over the gentleman and his now sleeping daughter.

"Chloe, report to the cabin," Squall ordered.

"On my way Sir." By this time, the passengers had taken notice of the other locomotive. The people sitting nearest to where she was standing looked upon her with curiosity and then dread as they put two and two together. "Things will be fine everyone. Just remain calm."

"Squad A, meet me in the last passenger car," Seifer ordered as he gladly pulled the wool cap and glasses off and dropped them in his seat.

"Already there," Zell answered as he burst through the front entrance.

"Good," Seifer responded as he carefully pulled his contacts out, revealing his naturally emerald eyes. Mari just stared in awe and embarrassment as Cid the newsboy transformed into Seifer the mercenary right before her eyes.

"Hey Nida, hold your position. I'll be there as soon as I can," Xu said as she kicked her heeled boots off and pulled on a rugged pair of SeeD issues.

"Remember Squad A, you wait on Squad B to set up a defense before you go after the engine," Squall warned. "We want them to underestimate our numbers."

"Yeah because they're already not arrogant enough, with using the exact same technique over and over in these raids," Seifer grumbled.

"Shh. We're nearly parallel to them now," Xu whispered.

* * *

On the other train, Ross stared over at Jalen with contempt. Knelt down on the other side of Lucas, the older man quietly and carefully checked to make sure all of his gear was accounted for. Lucas watched him for a moment and then watched the glare Ross was sending in his direction. Looking back at Jalen, Lucas slowly inched back and crawled around to Ross's other side as the train swayed. Much to Ross's amusement, Jalen fell to his knees and elbows and gripped the roof of the engine for dear life. Lucas swatted Ross on the shoulder and nodded towards the train next to them.

"Let's go!" Ross yelled to Jalen as he pulled him to his feet. "Better get a running start if you don't want to get yourself killed!"

* * *

The darkness around him seemed hollow as he listened to the clanging of a few unidentifiable objects in the baggage car. He exhaled slowly, calming his tensing nerves as he waited. It was almost time. He leaned back against the wall of the car and stared blankly at the dull glow of his computer screen. The clanging continued as the car swayed and jerked.

He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic sounds emitted by the track below. A sharp hiss startled his eyes open. Sliding off of his crate, he dropped down to one knee and peered around a stack of luggage. He watched as a security guard searched ever nook and cranny with his flashlight. Nida remained silent as he gently folded down the laptop on the crate and placed it in his sac. The officer continued quietly scouring the car.

From his place, knelt back in the corner, Nida continued watching him as he debated his next move. A few thuds echoed down from the roof, startling both Nida and the guard, who turned his flashlight upwards to survey the ceiling.

"They're on the roof," Nida whispered as he watched the guard's light follow the footsteps.

"Hold tight," Xu's voice rang in his ear. He winced.

"What about the security guard?"

"Someone's with you?"

"He doesn't know I'm here," Nida whispered.

"Announce yourself, present him with your credentials and keep him inside the car," Squall ordered. "The only casualties with these raids have been the security personnel."

"Yes Sir," Nida answered as he peeked out from behind a stack of suitcases.

The security guard was still as he listened nervously. "Hello?" He asked. Nida slowly rose, startling the graying man. "Hold in right there!" The man called out to him.

"Shh!" Nida scolded him. Momentarily baffled by Nida's unexpected reaction, all he did was fix his flashlight on him and furrow his brow. "I'm with SeeD," Nida said as he slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out a black wallet. "Here." Slowly the man leaned forward and flipped through the various licenses and identification cards inside. "I need you to please stay here. Don't open the door and announce our presence."

"What's going on?" The man's shaky tone reflected his age.

"Sir, I'm not the only member of SeeD here. There's a whole team. We just have to wait for the right time to act."

"A raid," He grabbed for his radio but Nida caught his hand.

"Don't. We know they're here. If you alert the other guards they'll try to intervene and might get themselves killed. Let us handle this." The man looked to protest but didn't. Both men looked up towards the ceiling when the footsteps stopped. A slight tremor shook the car.

"They've undone the couplers," The guard said as he handed Nida's wallet back.

"Good. Now all they need is to get their engine hooked up," Nida mused as he retrieved his sac and pulled out his laptop.

"You want them to?"

Nida turned to the guard. "How else are we going to catch them and their train?" No sooner than the words passed his lips did the car jerk forcefully enough to send them both tumbling to the floor.

"They're connected!" Zell shouted into his mouthpiece.

"No shit," Seifer complained.

"We need confirmation that the couplers are engaged," Xu stated over the comm.. Nida brought his computer back online and made sure it was securely linked to the panel inside the baggage car.

"There are two unregistered attachments," He responded. "One is a foreign engine and one is a flat car. Both are secure."

"Sit tight until your Captain arrives and keep that guard inside the car," Squall said. "Squad A, get ready."

"It's about time," Seifer responded.


	12. Train Raid Part Two

**Disclaimer:** This will be the last time I post a disclaimer at the top of my chapters for this story. I'm fairly certain you all completely understand that I am not assuming credit for the genius that is Final Fantasy VIII, nor am I making any money off my stories.

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank the ones who are still reading this and I want to give a special thanks to Roarke Stratton – without her outstanding editing skills in the wee hours of the morning, the second half of this chapter wouldn't be what it is now and I'm pretty sure this chapter wouldn't have been finished for another week or two.

Jade Almasy: I had a little boy. He's only given me a few problems, mainly because he's the first baby I've _ever_ taken care of so I'm really just winging it. Poor child. Lol

Rune: Thank you, thank you. I really appreciate your reviews. I just have to know, how do you know when I update if you're anonymous and never signed in?

**Train Raid – Part Two**

Edwin Zupree worked silently as he trimmed and shaped the decorative shrubs that lined the broad walkway leading up to the Galbadian Embassy in Esthar. Setting his trimmers aside, he pulled a rake from his cart and began cleaning up the leaves and branches he'd trimmed off. It had been a slow day. Come to think of it, everyday at the Esthar based Galbadian Embassy was a slow day. There was just never anything going on.

The rake snagged a stubborn branch on the shrub closes to the porch. Edwin tugged a few times and then resigned to kneel down and try to work the rake free with his hands. A few locals walked by and stared, but he really couldn't blame them. Most other landscapers in Esthar City were well….better organized and had a lot more manpower. All he had was a cart of tools and a partner who'd gone to pick up lunch down the road. He gave a modest nod, which they returned, and then he ducked his head down under the defiant shrub to fight the rake a bit more.

With his upper half now obscured from prying eyes, he pulled a small block of explosives from the front of his work belt and carefully sat it in the corner behind the bush, up against the porch. He reemerged a few seconds later, victorious over the shrub and the rake, and he quickly tossed the wretched tool aside. By this time, his partner Cliff was already back and had already eaten most of his lunch. Edwin took a deep breath and blew his flaxen hair out of his face.

"When you finish that, I want you to start getting the mulch up under and behind the bushes," Edwin said as he sat down on the edge of the cart and took a sandwich from the paper bag between them.

"You got everything ready?" Cliff asked as he wiped the crumbs from his hands and picked up a bag of mulch. Edwin nodded as he took a drink. "Sweet. We're going to get done quicker than we thought." Edwin grinned as he tried not to pay attention to the pedestrians walking along the sidewalk behind them.

Tossing the bag on the ground, Cliff pulled out a knife and cut the top of the bag open. Slowly lowering to his knees, he scooped a large clump of mulch from the bag and began to shake it out behind the nearest pair of bushes. He continued this charade up until he got to the corner by the porch. Like Edwin, he had to duck down to get all the way against the far corner. Once he was done spreading the mulch he had, he pulled a package from his belt, unwrapped its contents and began working. Edwin quickly finished his lunch and resumed spreading the mulch. Cliff finished his work quickly and went back for the last bag.

"Once we get this spread we can go home," He announced as he pulled out his knife. Edwin grinned as he picked up a clump of compressed mulch and began working on the other side of the walkway.

* * *

Xu stumbled inside the baggage car and quickly slapped the release behind her. She held her breath until the door had completely hissed shut and then turned her attention to Nida and the lone guard at the other end of the car.

"…Were you spotted?" Nida asked as fell out of his defensive position.

"No," She answered as she caught her breath. "But I came damn close. There were two that I could see on top of the car. They were looking back towards the end of the train."

"Well, there were initially three thuds so I'm assuming three people jumped over. We haven't been able to hear the one's footsteps, so either he's scared he'll loose his balance, or our third person is actually a duffel bag or something," Nida shrugged as he spun his laptop around. "See this?" Xu nodded as she stared at a diagram of the train and a list of miscellaneous codes that she didn't understand. "This, is our car. This is the foreign engine."

"That's right behind us."

"Comforting isn't it?" The guard complained. "I'm not paid enough to be a hero." Xu and Nida looked at each other and grinned.

"Good thing we are," Xu smiled as she readied her whip. The guard grinned at her comeback but became distracted by Nida's sudden flurry of typing. "What are you doing?"

"The one thing you couldn't. I'm trapping this train."

"Cute," Xu waited until Nida was done before she punched his arm.

Nida rubbed his sore arm. "You're just flirting with everyone today aren't you," He grinned. "Maybe you should wash that makeup off. I think it's absorbing into your skin and messing with your brain."

"…….What's going on in there? Everyone else is prepared to strike," Squall's voice didn't betray how perturbed he was.

"Nothing Sir. I've overloaded the circuit controlling the coupler to that engine. I've also turned off a few fail safes that would otherwise keep the circuitry from overheating."

"So is the engine secure?"

"It's not going anywhere Sir. Worst case scenario, the circuitry will melt and the couplers will become permanently locked together. Then they may have to cut them apart. And even if Audley's men have a program on their engine capable of getting into the system, they can't undo what I've done."

"Are you sure?" Seifer's voice was full of static.

"Definitely," Nida reassured them. "Let's just say I uh….damaged some of the circuitry to the point that it'll have to be replaced before it'll work again."

"Good enough for me," Squall's voice was slightly broken up. "Squad B, let's get ready to move. Keep the baggage car between you and the engine. We need to see how many of them there are before we can call Squad A up."

"On my way Sir," Xu said as she started back the way she came. "Don't go anywhere Roe." Nida flopped down onto a shipping crate and stared at the laptop's glowing screen. There was an awkward silence as he and the guard listened to the sounds of the train. Whoever had been on the roof was now long gone.

"So…" The guard fiddled with his flashlight. "I don't suppose you have solitaire on that computer." Nida grinned and then shook his head. "Didn't think so."

* * *

The car beneath them shook and bounced as Squall and Chloe met up with Xu on the front of the baggage car. She stood waiting for them on a ladder and then shook her head as she stepped down.

"There were two on this car when I first came back here. They've gone back behind the engine now. I saw the silhouette of one figure before he dropped down onto one of the flatcars. I'd get up higher for a better vantage point, but if I do, someone in the engine will be able to see me," She said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright. So there are at least two, plus a conductor," Squall sized up the size of the baggage car and tried to look around it to see the foreign engine. "If we go over the top, we'll be spotted by the engineer….how wide is the railing on the side?"

"Not wide," Xu looked mortified. "It's more like a decorative piece of trim."

"There's a handrail a few feet above it."

"Sir I can't let you do that."

"I'm not asking," Squall looked at Chloe. "The car we're on now is much wider than their engine. I'm no expert but it looks older and smaller than the engine pulling this train."

"It is Sir," Chloe responded as she tried her hardest not to notice the scenery rushing past her. "It looks to be closer to thirty or forty years older. Years ago, a narrower engine would've been easier to get into cramped mountain passes."

"Well, we need a way to get around that engine or at least get to whoever's inside of it without raising any alarm. We could make our way along the side of this car and stand a good chance that the engineer wouldn't be able to see us until we were right at his engine."

"But what if he does?" Xu asked.

"That's why Chloe's going first."

"Yay," Chloe smiled faintly as she took the safety off both of her firearms. "Wait a minute Sir. What if I were to crawl along the top of the car while you two made your way along the sides? I'm little, and even if he saw me, I use guns not a sword. I could probably take him out while you two sneak aboard."

"That's a better idea," Squall acknowledged as he looked up towards the top of the car. "Keep as low as possible." Xu stared daggers at her female teammate as she stepped onto the bottom rung of the ladder and carefully started climbing up. "If I can do this you can," Squall reassured her.

"Not to sound, doubtful, but last time you did something like this, you had a harness," Xu offered.

"We have harnesses," he said as Seifer, Raijin and Zell came out the back exit of the cabin car. Zell offered him his travel bag. Squall opened it and tossed a harness at Xu. "We use the clips on the top rail." He turned his attention to Seifer, "Let us secure the engine before you move your team."

Seifer looked annoyed but nodded.

"Let's go," Squall said as he fastened his harness and carefully climbed up on the side rail. Reaching out around the side of the car, he clipped himself onto the top rail and slowly stepped out onto the ledge. After a moment of adjusting himself, he clipped his second clip and slowly started walking along the side of the car. Xu followed his lead. Chloe waited until they had a slow, but steady pace before she began crawling along the top of the car.

Every inch of the roof was hot, she was thankful she'd brought a training uniform to change into. She could feel the heat burning through the material of her uniform. Trying to quicken her pace to get her part over with, she made the mistake of placing a naked palm onto the metal and then recoiled as her had was burned. "This was a great idea," she complained to herself.

"Everything alright?" Squall asked.

"It is very hot up here. Remind me to never come up with ideas like this again."

Xu snickered as she carefully followed Squall's lead in unfastening one clip and then snapping it back closed on the other side of a perpendicular support rail. Stepping around the rail, she unfastened her other clip and did the same. "We're maybe ten or so feet away from the end," She said.

"Good," Chloe responded as she neared the end herself. "I'm armed and ready to go." Pushing herself up on her elbows, Chloe peeked over the back access hatch and at the black engine behind the car. Inside the engine's cabin, a man checked on gages and seemed to be distracted by something just below the engine's window. "Do I shoot to kill or just to immobilize?"

"….Kill," Squall said after a moment of deliberation.

"….Yes Sir," Chloe responded as she pulled one of her guns up and aimed.

A single shot pierced through the hot and humid air, unnoticed thanks to the volume of the noise around it. The glass shattered in slow motion as the man in the engineer's seat fell backwards and then tumbled sideways on to the floor. A second man immediately began firing back from inside the engine. Chloe carefully ducked behind the access hatch and waited. The man stepped into the cabin and knelt down to check his comrade. Chloe rose up on her elbows again and began shooting. The man was hit in the arm but managed to duck out of the way. Scooting closer to the front of the cabin, he fired off a few more shots in an effort to figure out where she was without being hit with a shot himself.

"Take care of him," Squall ordered over the comm system.

Chloe groaned as she fired off a few more shots, the hot metal beneath her hindering her aim. The man retreated back away from the window. Seeing his retreat, Chloe found her feet and leapt from the baggage car down onto the nose of the black engine. She landed bad on an ankle and fell to her knees. Her unexpected loss of balance threw her first shot off by a few inches, but the second one pierced the man's throat. She winced as she quickly climbed through the shattered window and kicked the man's weapon out of his reach. Without a second thought, she did a quick search of the engine.

"The inside's clear," She said as Squall and Xu climbed on to the engine and came inside. Stripping themselves of the harnesses, they both took notice of the second man still stunned in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Shoot him again," Squall said as he looked away.

"Please," Xu pleaded. Chloe gladly complied.

"Squad A, we're on the engine. Move in. Bag man, check the system, see if there's any kind of sensors on this train that we could use to detect movement or heat or anything," Squall said as he looked through the fairly empty room around him.

"There's nothing Sir. Well, nothing besides the detection of another computer hacked into the system."

"You sure it's not you?" Xu asked.

"….Definitely. They're hooked to a service panel on the back of the engine. I think they're trying to figure out a way to fix the couplers. I don't think they've thought to search the system for any 'foreign' computers."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they haven't sent anyone to the baggage car yet," Nida was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Xu, take Chloe and Raijin and take out the repair team. Seifer, Zell, you two are with me." After Xu's team left the back room of the engine, Seifer and Zell stared at him expectantly. "Let's give them a moment before we move on the cars behind the engine."

"So what, there's two in here, at least one on the back and one, possibly two other teams back there?" Zell asked.

"Technically a team could be two people. If what Dak said was true about those lifts. One guy could be moving materials and the other standing guard," Seifer suggested.

"Either way, there's already easily the same number of people that there was on the last raid. They've probably increased their numbers a bit," Zell crossed his arms as he shifted his weight.

"We've increased ours as well," Squall said as he walked up to the instrument panel in the conductor's cabin.

"You know, they probably know we're here."

"Good. Then we can hurry up and get this thing over with," Seifer grumbled.

"Awh. Not like trains?" Zell teased.

"No," Seifer grinned. "I don't like you."

"Hey!"

"Knock it off," Squall grumbled as he motioned for them to follow him out.

* * *

Xu and Chloe kept to the narrow deck that ran alongside the engine's length. Head's low, they carefully made their way towards the back. Raijin meanwhile, hurried across the roof of the engine.

"I caught a glimpse of at least two guys two flat cars behind us," Raijin reported as he ducked out of their view. "And, it looks like there are two guys on the back of the engine."

"Take them out," Squall stated.

Raijin dropped down from his perch, landing on the larger of the two men and striking the smaller with his staff. The larger man seemed too fold under Raijin's weight and size. He wasn't even able to cry out in surprise. The smaller man took a blow to the right side of the head by Raijin's staff, which in turn flung him to the side, smashing the left side of his head into the engine itself. Xu and Chloe came around in time to see Raijin grab hold of the smaller man right before he rolled off the back platform. They stared in surprise for a moment. "Disarm this guy, tie him up and drag him to the baggage car," Raijin said as he strained to look at the girls standing behind him. Xu quickly complied as Raijin used his weight to hold the other man down. With the smaller man out of the way, Chloe climbed behind the engine and ducked down.

"I don't like being here. The only thing blocking us from view of the others is the metal beams they've moved onto this flatcar," Chloe stated as she tried to see any of the other men. The man beneath Raijin's knees groaned and muttered incoherently as Raijin shifted his weight and disarmed him.

"Don't resist me," Raijin warned him. "Struggle and I'll pretend you attacked me and chuck you down on the tracks." He didn't get a reply, but when he tried to pull the man's arms behind his back, the man used his knee to push a small laptop out from under him and onto the rail's below. Chloe reached for it but missed and had to watch as the small computer was crushed underneath the train. She stared silently for a moment and then spun around and punched the man in the face with all her might.

"You bastard!" She screamed as she hit him again.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Raijin called out as he held onto the man. "Come on now, he's unarmed and detained."

"I say we shoot him! Or…how about you make good on your threat to throw his sorry ass on the tracks!" Chloe yelled. Squall, Seifer and Zell came around the back of the engine and watched in disbelief as they witnessed the frighteningly rare, belligerent side of Balamb Garden's sweet little library girl. "I hope you can get some information out of the engine's main computer because this jerk just destroyed his laptop," Chloe reported without being ordered to. Her demeanor seemed to gradually lighten as she tried to regain her composure.

"Get this guy in the baggage car," Squall stated as he stared out at the flatcars. "And Zellinger?"

"Sir?" Chloe asked.

"I want Nida and Xu on this engine. I want to know everything stored on it. You and Raijin are to guard the prisoners. Don't get too carried away," Squall said with a faint smirk.

"Hey! I got basic rights!" The man protested.

Squall scoffed. "Not as an aggressor in an armed terrorist situation." Raijin pulled the man up to a standing position. His left leg dangled awkwardly.

"Let's go," Raijin said as he pushed the hobbling man forward.

"Look man, you broke my leg. You could be a little gentler," The man grumbled.

"Like this?" Seifer said as he hit the man in the mouth, knocking the back of his head into the engine's side, rendering him unconscious. Everyone stared wordlessly at him. "Like you all didn't want to do that."

"Seifer man," Zell snickered. "That man had rights."

"Alright you too," Squall chuckled. "Let's move."

* * *

On the second flatcar, Lucas controlled the remote to the lift that slowly levitated a bound stack of prepared metals. On each side of the hovering load, Ross and Jalen kept one hand on the back of the stacked beams and one hand on their respective sides. Audley watched them from his perch atop a putrid green boxcar. There were a total of four flatcars between him and his engine. Due to some kind of glitch, the couplers had become locked. He'd dispatched two of his men to fix the problem. It'd been twenty minutes and he hadn't heard anything out of either of them. Something was going on. Someone knew they were there….he just knew it.

Carefully lowering himself to one knee Gunther laid his gun across his thigh and stared out at the piles of petty metals he was distracting SeeD with. They had more than enough supplies to create enough weapons to supply a small army. But he had needed a distraction to keep the attention on himself and away from his plan's second phase. Shaking off the feeling that he was being watched, he narrowed his eyes as he searched the cars in front of him for any signs of their adversaries. The train rounded a corner, giving Audley a clearer view of the back of his engine, and he soon realized his men had been captured – or killed. Whichever one didn't really matter. They didn't know anything, they were expendable new recruits.

Pulling a radio up to his face he surveyed the area around him again. "Looks like Don and Will fell off the side. For their ignorance, everyone else has to step up the speed. We need to be ready to get off at the next juncture."

His comment earned him a few glances by Jalen and Ross who peeked around the stack of steel they were trying to move onto the second car. They were more than likely curious because there was no one named Don or Will on the raid. He made a show of loading his rifle so that they would realize they had company without him having to announce it and risk someone overhearing it.

* * *

Squall came around the second spool of sheet metal on the first flatcar and froze. Just ahead of him, Jalen had taken over the remote and was working feverishly to get his lift lowered all the way to the floor of the flatcar. He motioned for Zell and Seifer to get down.

"Oh hey! Those lifts are badass," Zell informed him. "Those are the ones me and Nida have been trying to get you to order for Garden. It's got small levitating discs that can be programmed to respond to certain remotes. Then, once your load is in the air, it floats and you can pretty much just push it anywhere you want to go. I'd imagine on a moving train like this there's a guy in the back pushing so that the load can keep up with the train. I'll even bet-"

"Shut up man," Seifer grumbled. "I can't plot out my course of attack with your squawky voice in my head."

"Get ready," Squall said as he pulled a handgun from his hip. He fired off a shot, hitting Jalen in the right thigh. Jalen immediately dropped to the floor of the flatcar and grabbed his leg. Lucas quickly scooped the remote up and ducked out of sight. Back on the boxcar, Audley watched Jalen drop. Lifting his rifle up, he fired in the general direction he thought the SeeDs were.

All three SeeDs ducked when Audley's shot ricocheted off the stack of metal across from the spool they were hidden behind. Moving quietly on his hands and knees, Zell crawled around Seifer and peeked past the spool. His breath was labored as he arched his neck as much as possible to get a better view, and was rewarded when Audley and another man filtered into view. Pulling his pistol into position, Zell fired off a shot. Considering that the train was starting to make another turn, the strong cross winds, and Audley's distance, Zell figured his shot would be way off. Regardless, he'd sent them a message--he wasn't going to play any games.

Squall motioned for Zell and Seifer to cover him as he took point. He quickly led the three of them down a twenty foot stretch and found cover behind a stack of metal beams. This new position proved advantageous, and Squall managed to get two more shots off. Much to the dismay of Jalen, Ross and Lucas, Squall's second shot struck the small generator that was on the underside of the lift's remote. The bullet tore into the generator, causing the unit to ignite and blow up. Shards of splintered plastic and metal exploded backwards, and Lucas's hands flew in front of his face to protect it from flying shrapnel. The remote he had held in his hand fell to the floor and almost immediately after the explosion, the life lost power. Stacks of unsupported metals began to sway perilously as the hover discs shut down. Lucas knelt down and wiped his bleeding hands on the thighs of his pants before picking up the remote and prodding at it, trying desperately to bring the lift back online. As he pressed the buttons harder and harder, the entire lift shorted out completely, causing the beams of metal to cascade down onto the flatcar and bounce backward. Lucas stood inert as thousands of pounds of metal beams flew backward toward him and the rest of his team. Jalen, who was still lying on the floor, writhing in pain, was quickly buried under the onslaught of airborne metal.

Ross, on the other hand, began running toward the last of the flatcars. A single beam managed to clip him behind the shoulder blades and caused him to slide across the uneven metal floor and off the edge of the car. He cried out and wildly groped for something to hold on to. He managed to grasp the flatcar and he held onto it for dear life as he pulled himself up enough to keep his feet from getting swept up under the speeding train.

The metal clattered violently above his head as mutinous beams collided with everything, even knocking other stacks of beams and metal sheets loose. Ross struggled to pull himself up onto the surface of the flatcar, but he felt his grip begin to fail. Another beam flew in his direction and missed beheading him by a fraction of an inch. Now in a mild panic, he used his feet to push himself away from the couplers and onto the ground alongside the tracks. His feet came into contact with the ground, his body was pulled from the train viciously and the world started to fade as he felt himself rolling and skidding along the unkind terrain. After what seemed like an eternity, he skidded to a stop in the pathetically diminutive patch of grass near the tracks. Shaking his head slowly, the world began to slide back into focus, and Ross apprehensively tried to regain his bearings. Once he managed to pull himself into a standing position, he staggered around in a disoriented daze as he tried to make his escape.

* * *

Gunther Audley watched as the flying steel knocked one of his men off the train and crushed the other one alive. Jumping down to the flatcar in front of him, he hurried forward in an effort to preserve his apprentice and reclaim his engine. Lucas met him halfway, a barrage of bullets close behind him. Audley pulled him behind a stack by the sleeve of his shirt and handed him another gun.

"Are they guards, soldiers or SeeD?"

"Uh….it looked like a SeeD was using a paper boy and a biker as back up," Lucas confirmed.

"They're undercover. Damn it. We have no way of knowing how many there are or what kinds of weapons they're using then."

"One of them for sure had a big sword of some kind and the other one was Zell Dincht. He's world renowned for his martial arts," Lucas shouted over to his boss as he stole a few shots towards Seifer. "Actually, I think two of them have swords." Audley concentrated as he fired off a pair of shots towards Squall.

"Those aren't swords, those are gunblades," Audley leaned back against the stack that was hiding them. "I haven't been out of prison long and I know Seifer Almasy and Squall Loire. If the commander of Balamb Garden is here, chances are we are severely outnumbered."

"What do we do then?" Lucas asked as he made a few random shots to keep them back.

"Hold on," Audley said firmly, brows furrowing in concentration. After a moment of silence, the corners of his lips twitched upward. "There's a familiar presence here."

"Say _what_, boss? You mean like a spirit or something?" Lucas asked incredulously, doing his best to suppress a laugh.

"A Guardian Force," Audley said with a grin. "One of them has Quezacotl with them."

"Do we like Quezacotl?"

"We _love_ Quezacotl," the older man replied as he looked over at his associate with a smirk. "More than I loved my wife."

"That's not hard," Lucas mumbled to himself, thinking of Audley's dead wife.

"Stop mumbling," Audley ordered as he peered out from behind the stack and cracked off several more shots. "I hate it when you mumble. Shut the hell up," he snapped as Lucas opened his mouth to apologize. "Look, we need to get that Guardian Force. With it, I can use and manipulate magic, not to mention what a remarkable weapon I'd have at my disposal," Audley paused as the implication of his words really sunk in, a shiver of delight running rampant in his body. "We need to get into Dincht's head. Get him mentally off guard. If we can break the connection he has, I might be able to reach out to Quezacotl."

"I don't understand," Lucas said meekly, staring at the older man in confusion.

"I used to use Quezacotl back in the day. I loved that Guardian Force and it knew it too. My compatibility with it is off the charts, so if we can mess with Dincht's head, I might be able to steal it from him."

"Whatever you say boss," Lucas replied with a shrug, still not entirely sure what was going on. He turned and aimed his weapon precariously between two enormous toppled coils of copper and popped off a good number of rounds. "Hey Dincht!" Lucas yelled snidely. "Why don't you get your chicken ass back here and fight me like a man? You can't honestly think you're strong enough to be with my mean-ass sister if you're pissing your pants about fighting me! Chicken Wuss!"

* * *

Back on the first flatcar, Zell was furious. His face had grown red, and the flush had crept all the way up to the tips of his ears. "Nobody calls me chicken wuss but him!" he yelled back, flinging an arm in Seifer's general direction. "And that's only because I've become a little partial to the attention." Zell added in a lower voice.

"If that guy wasn't currently trying to assail me and my lovely body with bullets, I'd commend him for thinking like I do," Seifer goaded. Over their comm. System Xu and Chloe groaned and giggled audibly.

"Not helping man," Zell shot back, incensed. The younger blond peered around his side of the coil and fired a few shots in the general direction of Audley and the other man.

"You know what's funny?" Zell shouted as he leapt across the narrow aisle way and ducked behind a stack of steel beams. He cast a glance over his shoulder as he reloaded his gun. "Fujin said she only had one brother and his name was Dak!" Zell continued to yell, snapping the chamber of his gun shut.

"He's just trying to rile you up," Squall said, trying to calm him.

"Of course she only claimed one of us! Me and Ross disowned her until she could find a guy worth dating a Piper! You're the biggest disgrace yet!" Lucas barked.

"Speaking of disgraces," Audley roared over the sound of the moving train. "Kyp Dincht isn't your real father! I am!" A maniacal laugh rang in Zell's ears as he fought to maintain his composure. "You hear that boy? I'm you father."

"There's a little more to being a father than just knocking some chick up!" Zell shot back.

"Hah! You might as well accept it. I'm your real father and I killed that lousy Dincht after he stole you from me."

"You liar!" Zell bellowed, firing several shots in Audley's direction. Tears began to sting Zell's eyes and he blinked them away angrily.

"I'm offended. Me? A liar?" Audley aimed a shot at the metal just above Zell's head. Zell ducked reflexively. "Would you like to hear how I crushed that stupid bastard up in his own weapon molds? You know, he might still have been alive when I set the place on fire, right son," Audley hardly considered Zell his son, but he knew the words would further incense the young blond. "Nobody takes something from me without paying for it boy! And I do believe you have something I want!"

Seifer reloaded his gun and snapped the chamber in with a flick of his wrist. "Am I the only who finds it odd that you and I are both sitting here with gunblades and pistols and they're only picking at Zell?"

Squall nodded in agreement. "They're just words. Come on Seifer, let's use their ignorant banter against them," Squall made a motion with his head for Seifer to follow him. "Zell," he ordered. "Stay put and distract them."

The two men ran along the side of the flatcar and leapt across the couplers at the end and landed on the second car. Ducking down behind a few pieces of loose metal, Squall dropped to his stomach and began a defensive crawl, carefully looking behind the next stack of metal for Audley or Lucas. "Come on," Squall grumbled to his partner, the scorching metal of the flatcar burning his skin through the thin muscle shirt he wore.

On the same flatcar, Gunther Audley left Lucas to taunt Zell so he could quietly make his way along the middle walkway between the stacks of steel and iron. He broke in out into a sprint in an effort to cover as much ground as possible before he was noticed. Jumping across to the first flatcar, he ducked in-between two piles of scrap metal and looked around. A glimpse of Seifer on the second flatcar wasn't entirely unexpected, but Audley was powerless to warn Lucas about Seifer's presence without alerting Zell to his own position.

"So I'm going to assume the others have started to move towards me and I can't help but think-" Lucas began haughtily, thoroughly enjoying the anger he could hear in Zell's voice.

"You can think?" Zell yelled back, his face contorting in rage.

Lucas ignored Zell's last retort, instead focusing on pissing him of. "I have to wonder, do you always take the job of pansy bait when there are _real_ men around?" Zell's shots were getting a little too close for comfort. Lucas discreetly advanced forward to hide behind a different stack of metal.

"You're ass is mine!" Zell shouted as he jumped up and ran down the middle aisle between the metals.

Seizing his opportunity, Audley reached out and clothes lined Zell. He watched as Zell hit the flatcar hard enough to knock the wind right out of him. Kneeling, Audley smiled almost serenely at Zell.

Zell had begun to stand but Audley pulled his Revolutionary shotgun on him. At the sight of the gun, Zell put his hands up and lay back down. "What do you want from me?" Zell asked as Audley placed his spare palm on his forehead, further pinning him to the car. The metal was extremely uncomfortable, but Zell did his best to ignore the searing heat.

Audley let his shotgun fall to the flatbed. "Zell," he began slowly, watching Zell's body language. "I tried for years to conceive a son with your mother. And at two months premature, I got you. You were born at a whopping four pounds and seven ounces. You had a hole in you stomach, a stork bite on your forehead, and you were missing a kidney," Audley's palm jerked, causing Zell's head to bounce against the floor with a resounding clang. "After enduring three daughters, that was one of the proudest days of my life."

Zell swore when his head collided with the flatcar, and he felt his entire body tense as Audley's cool palm moved across his forehead. Zell started to push him away but stopped when Audley produced a miniature pistol and pressed its barrel into Zell's stomach.

"It may be small, but it'll hurt just as much as its bigger brothers," Audley hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Zell asked again.

"For you to stay absolutely still," Audley answered calmly, feeling Zell begin to squirm again. "I said I was proud back then. Now all I am is disgusted." Zell's arm jerked briefly as if he were going for Audley's gun, but Audley just clucked his tongue in disappointment. "I won't hesitate to shoot you, _son_." Zell stilled. Gunther closed his eyes and continued to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Zell cried out in alarm as he managed to push Audley back. Audley's finger grazed the trigger and he fired a shot into Zell's left arm. "Son of a, ahh!" Zell howled. "You shot me!"

At Zell's words, Seifer and Squall both began rushing back to the first flatcar.

"I warned you," Gunther said with feigned sympathy. "Now hold still or I'll shoot you again."

Zell did as he was told and Gunther placed his hand back onto Zell's forehead.

"Come on," he mumbled to himself. "Come on. I got it!" Audley flashed Zell a wicked smile and pulled the gun slowly away from his body. "You know, you get worked up way too easily. You should work on that son. I mean it," Audley slowly backed up and stood, eyes still focusing on Zell. "Thanks."

The younger blond watched numbly as Gunther sauntered off. At first, an overwhelming wave of dizziness washed over Zell, and it was quickly accompanied by an intense throbbing in his forehead. His right hand left the entry wound on his left arm and shot up to his forehead, clutching it violently. "Squall!" he screamed as he rolled over to his knees and held his head with both hands as best he could. "Squall! My head!"

"Squall, I'm sending Raijin in to assist you," Xu's voice crackled over the comm. system.

"Hurry up," Zell whimpered as he tried to massage his aching head with his bloodied hands.

Seifer leapt over a toppled pile of small copper coils and made it to Zell first. "What happened? Where are you bleeding?" Seifer asked as he pulled a potion off of his utility belt. He uncorked the potion with his teeth and spat the cork out over his shoulder. Forcing Zell to sit up, Seifer pressed the small vial against Zell's lips and angled it upward.

Zell managed to get part of the potion down before he started to choke on it.

"Zell," Seifer asked with pointed concern. "Did he get you anywhere else other than the arm? There's blood all over your face and hands."

"I don't know! I don't think so! I think I just made a mess with it when I grabbed my head," Zell whined. "He did _something_. After they messed with my head, he did something to it."

Squall skidded to a halt breathlessly just as Zell uttered the last sentence. "Please tell me you still have Quezacotl," Squall said in a pained voice.

A look of unadulterated panic crossed over Zell's features as he exchanged glances with both Seifer and Squall. "How the? What the?" Zell began to stammer. "How the hell did he do that?"

"This is just great," Seifer groaned as he took off, following Squall's lead as they searched frantically for Audley.

* * *

Lucas was reloading his gun when Audley rushed over and grabbed him by the shirt. Lucas cried out in alarm but quickly followed his boss's lead as they ran to the last flatcar.

"Did it work?" Lucas asked as he fought to keep his blond hair from blowing in his eyes.

Audley grinned maliciously. "Quezacotl is mine," he stole a glance over his shoulder. "But I can't use it yet. I have to remember how to junction things. But once I do, I know exactly where I'm going with it."

Lucas grinned. "So what are we supposed to do about our present situation?"

"We're not going to get that engine back. We need to get off this train."

Lucas looked down out at the scenery racing by. "This is going to hurt," he spoke morosely as he imagined his cut up hands being the least of his worries.

"Probably so," Audley said as he grabbed Lucas by the shirt.

"Wait wait wait!" Lucas took a deep breath. "On the count of three?"

Audley rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, "One…."

* * *

"So, has this ever happened before?" Seifer grunted as he jumped up and over a few beams.

"I have no idea," Squall looked around uncertainly and then grabbed his pistol when he saw the two men. Seifer grabbed Hyperion and rushed them. "Seifer!" Squall shouted as he reluctantly followed Seifer in running across the length of the last flatcar.

"Two…" Lucas said as he swallowed and tried to prepare himself for the jump.

"Three!" Seifer shouted as he bounded over the stack of coils with Hyperion held high. Lucas reflexively pushed Audley out of the way of Hyperion's strike zone, and in doing so, threw himself off balance. As Audley fell forward and rolled off the train car, Seifer pulled Hyperion's trigger and brought the majestic blade down. It shook and vibrated against the back of Lucas's right arm as it cut through flesh.

With a blood curling scream, Lucas fell onto his chest, his chin hitting the car's floor with a crack. Seifer quickly pulled the now bloodied Hyperion back and grabbed for Lucas. Refusing to be captured, Lucas groaned and rolled onto his back in a artificial daze, his eyes even rolling back in his head. Seifer looked to Squall for the call.

"Get him away from the edge," Squall said as he kept Lionheart trained on the blond before him. Seifer nodded, sheathed Hyperion and reached down for Lucas's left arm.

Lucas seized his opportunity to act as he rolled towards Seifer and kicked his knee with as much force he could muster. The blond powerhouse towering over him dropped to the floor, nearly landing on him. Lucas rolled as hard as he could in the opposite direction and off the train, Lionheart's blade just barely grazing his face as Squall lunged forward.

Beyond angry at this point, Squall picked up the Revolutionary shotgun that Audley had dropped when he tumbled off the train. Taking careful aim, he fired at Lucas's motionless form on the ground and fired. The kick of the gun surprised him and his hand slipped, throwing off his aim. Squall grinned to himself when Lucas's body jumped and writhed. "Bastard," Squall fumed as he turned back to Seifer.

"Bastard doesn't begin to describe him," Seifer seethed through clenched teeth. "If I ever get a hold of that little punk I'm gonna kill him!" he shouted as he reached a shaky hand down towards his knee. Squall knelt next to him and carefully open Seifer's pant leg. Squall grimaced at the slightly swollen and discolored skin before him.

"Don't try to get up," Squall ordered as he pulled a small potion from his belt. "I have no idea if this will even help the pain but if it doesn't, I know for a fact Raijin and Chloe have a lot of healing magic on them." Seifer raised and took the potion and then collapsed back onto his side.

Trying to slow his slightly labored breaths, Seifer closed his eyes. "This is really a new kind of pain. I think I might get sick."

"Hang on," Squall grimaced as he noticed Seifer had grown a few shades paler.

"Hang on Sir," Raijin's voice came over the comm. System. "I've already taken Zell inside and I'm heading your way with some curas."

* * *

Squall sat miserably in the engine house office and stared out the window at the locomotive and cars below. He rubbed his temples as he turned to face his Lt. Free.

"Anything?" His voice betrayed his body's desire to throw useless items about in a frustrated frenzy.

"Afraid not sir," Free offered him a data pad. "Aside from the deceased, there's nothing there. The computer's even clean."

"Clean?" Squall asked. "Like there used to be something but all that's left is fragmented files or clean like it never held programs to begin with?"

Free cleared his throat and held out his hands – a gesture Squall assumed Free used to make himself appear larger and more authoritative than he actually was. "Um, remember the order of all terrain transport trucks you put in to replace the gaudy green machines Garden had been using for years?" Squall nodded, not liking where the conversation was going. "Remember how you had to postpone the retirement of the green machines because the new trucks would shut themselves down if the truck rocked or bounced too much? That happened because of safety protocols that were programmed inside the trucks' computers. They had to be edited to fit our needs. Well, this train has a main computer, but nothing's on it."

"Nothing," Squall took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Nothing. Normally there would've been dozens upon dozens of programs to control how the engine operated. For whatever reason, all of that is gone. The only reason Nida was able to figure out it was a locomotive hooked to the train was because he was able to detect the electronic pump in its engine. Everything else is like a blank slate."

Squall turned away from Free and stared at the floor for a moment. "So they realized we'd crippled their couplers, and to respond they wiped everything they had and planted two clueless recruits as decoys. I've got two injured men, two captured men, an antique shot gun, a useless train engine and we're not a bit closer to figuring out what's going on."

"Actually Sir," Free spoke quietly. "If they wiped the engine's computer the moment they realized we'd jammed the couplers they weren't really worried about the metal they were supposedly stealing to begin with. I mean they could've technically cut the engine free of the train if they wanted what they were loading up. The fact that they didn't even try when there were tools capable of doing such in their engine, speaks volumes."

Squall's jaw dropped slightly. "It _was _a decoy. Two of my best are sidelined because of a decoy! And he was obnoxious enough to make it obvious after the fact?" Free shifted uncomfortably. "Keep your team here in the off chance that you discover something unexpected. I want you to tear apart every compartment and search every crack of that locomotive. Alert everyone else to get ready to head back to Garden. The Ragnarok leaves in half an hour." Grabbing the first thing in reach, Squall hurled the unsuspecting red stapler as hard as he could against the wall. He got some satisfaction out of watching it splinter into a few dozen pieces but the satisfaction was short lived and his aggravation returned. With a sigh, he turned and left before he gave into the urge to smash the corner chair as well.


	13. Twin Flames

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who're still reading and reviewing. This chapter took a bit longer than I'd expected, but there were a few scenes I wanted to make sure I did right. I would say I hope you enjoy this chapter….but I'm not entirely sure it's appropriate. Now that it's done, I feel kind of guilty.

Cody Smith – I'm glad you like Fujin and Zell together. I like them together as well. They balance each other out.

JadeAlmasy – Yeah, Seifer isn't in the best of moods considering. Lol And things have gotten a lot better now that I've sort of got a good routine going.

Rune – Thanks for the review. I too thought you had to pay for an account back when I first stumbled across the site. Lol

AgentRonin316 – Thank you so much for your review and your congratulations. It's good to have you back.

**Twin Flames**

The early morning sunlight filtered through the kitchen window and illuminated the room with a warm yellow glow. Humming quietly to herself, Rachel did a light hearted little jig as she picked the spatula up off ofthe table and used it to flip some eggs. She stole a quick glance at her watch and grabbed her oven mitt.

"Are you boys sure you don't want anything to eat?" she asked as she pulled out a plate of biscuits. The gentleman in the corner shook his head politely. "How about you in there?" she called out to the younger man in the living room.

"I don't think the boss will let me Mrs. Wilcott," he smiled as he sauntered into the kitchen. Rachel grinned; standing around 6'2"Patrick was thin as a twig with an unruly poof of red curls atop his head.

"Well Mr. Reynolds," Rachel replied with a smile. "Right now I'm the boss. Sit down you're going to eat something." She gave the older man a look. "Come on Carl. You know you want something too."

The man sighed in resignation. "I'll have a sausage and biscuit." Rachel smiled triumphantly.

The front door swung open abruptly causing both Pat and Carl to rush the living room with their guns poised. Mirenne and Raab exchanged glances.

"Hey guys," Raab held up his hands. "It's just me. Don't shoot."

"Breakfastis ready," Rachel called out from the kitchen. "Carl, Patrick, secure the door, check the windows, carry out your patrol and whatever else you deem necessary for this house to be secure enough to sit down for five minutes and eat breakfast." Carl looked annoyed at her teasing.

Raab picked up Mirenne's bags. "Better get used to eating often. Since my Pa passed, it's been her self-appointed purpose to feed anyone and everyone within a three block radius of this house." Rachel came into the room and handed Carl a small plate. Raab stared at the sausage and biscuit. "I see she's already conquered you two."

Carl grinned modestly in acknowledgement.

"Raab, Mirenne, breakfast is on the table. Patrick, sit down and eat something. You look like you're starving," Rachel ordered as she waved her spatula at him.

"Mom's hired some guards to look after us and the property. She's a little rattled by everything that's transpired," Raab said as he carried Mirenne's bags upstairs.

"She's not the only one," Mirenne said solemnly.

Raab paused. "Does Zell know you're scared?"

"Not scared, concerned," Mirenne corrected him.

"Whatever," Raab said dismissively. " Does he know?"

"I didn't see any reason to tell him."

"Aunt Mirenne. He worries about you."

She rolled her eyes. "And the doctor says I have an anxiety problem. Why in the world would Zell possibly worry about me?"

"There are lots of reasons…like, for starters, you live alone in Balamb. Because you have no immediate family nearby. Because with him gone you don't' have anyone else to care for."

"Psh," Mirenne dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She climbed the remaining steps to the guest room. "Hogwash."

"Because your cholesterol is high. Because the spring break parties are getting wilder every year. Because he doesn't trust your mail man. Because his psycho biological father is on the streets-"

Mirenne put her hand to his lips. "You could go on all day couldn't you?"

Raab nodded proudly. Mirenne grabbed her bags from him and dropped them inside the bedroom doorway.

"Let's go eat."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Squall stared at the colorful projection dancing on the ceiling. Next to him in the crib, Tempest had finally drifted off to sleep after only two hours of fighting it. Tiptoeing around their bed, Rinoa switched the crib light off and tucked their son in. Squall watched her silently as he pondered the events of the day. They had nothing. Aside from Dak, who was quite possibly the happiest prisoner they'd ever housed, there was no one else with any information as to what Audley was up to. Despite their best efforts, it was beginning to look like his father's spies would be the only sources of information they'd get.

"You keep frowning that sharply and your face is bound to get stuck like that," Rinoa whispered in his ear – startling him from his thoughts. She giggled quietly and placed a cool palm onto his chest. His body shivered at the contact. She grinned wryly at him and licked her lips. "The baby's asleep," she whispered as she pulled herself up to straddle him and covered his mouth. "No complaints. You've had that angry serious look on your face for the past week. It's time you loosened up."

He grinned "Rin-"

"Ah," she covered his mouth again. "It's not up for debate. I'm going to help you relieve some of this stress, if only for tonight."

Squall cast a glance at the alarm clock and then ran his hands along her thighs and up under the bottom of her short night shirt. She closed her eyes and sighed as she ran her hands up his chest – lowering her body against his in the process. He groaned as her mouth found his and they began to melt into one another.

How he loved her taste. His tongue danced with hers as he carefully unfastened the dainty little buttons along the front of her gown. She'd retained most of the weight she'd gained during her pregnancy and yet she was still so small and fragile in comparison to him. He was their provider and protector. Just the thought alone gave him some primal sense of pride and accomplishment but at the same time, made him question whether his line of work was putting them in any danger.

She sat up, her gown sliding soundlessly off her shoulders. Whatever thoughts he may have had were banished from his mind when he realized she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. "Honey," she said as she traced a finger along his chest and down to his waist. "I think I want another baby."

"Really?" he asked huskily as his hands went from caressing her sides to cupping her breasts.

She nodded as she began untying the string on his pajama pants.

"I think I'm wearing too much clothing."

"Uh huh," she half agreed and half groaned as he rolled her onto her back and divested himself of his garments. Their mouths met again as his right hand ran down her side to her hip. She arched her back under him, weakening his resolve and bringing him down on top of her. He groaned at the action as she wrapped her legs behind his and ran her hands through his hair.

* * *

Down two levels in the SeeD dormitory wing, Seifer stared at his alarm clock longingly. It was quickly approaching one and he'd spent the better part of half an hour trying to figure out exactly how Fujin and Zell had managed to weasel their way into _his _room. Seated in his desk chair, he leaned it back as he watched Chicken-Wuss fitfully sleep in _his_ bed. It was his bed! How did Zell even get in his room much less in his bed? His gaze fell to Fujin, her head resting on Zell's chest as she slept soundly. On her left hand, a dainty ruby taunted him.

Seifer sighed in defeat. His best girl was seriously going to marry Dincht…and in doing so, was going to grant him membership into their exclusive little posse.

"You're going to have to quit teasing him ya know" Raijin spoke Seifer's thoughts before he'd even had a chance to think them.

Seifer cast him an uneasy look. "Get out of my head man. I'm in mourning here."

Raijin snorted and laughed. "I bet you are man."

"You have no idea," Seifer grumbled as he gingerly raised his broken leg up onto a pile of old school books and fighting magazines.

"So, how exactly did they even get the bed man? I mean, you're the one that's injured. It would've been nice of them to have let you la**y** down ya know?"

Seifer nodded with a grimace. "It still hurts like a bitch. Kadowaki said tomorrow afternoon I'd be able to take the brace off and walk on it unsupported. Some kind of experimental potion they have out. It centers on bone damage and repair. SeeD's way of getting us back on the field sooner after we've been blown up." Fujin stirred but didn't wake up.

"She's scared man," Raijin whispered.

"I know," Seifer mumbled as he flicked a pencil across his desk and watched it roll off the edge. "Which is why I didn't say anything. The fact that Zell not only came with her but fell asleep first has me a little…concerned as well."

"Really?"

"It's Dincht man. We aren't exactly the best of friends. For him to be hereshows thathe's worried. He's not just the kind of guy to swallow his pride for something insignificant."

"Ah. A safety in numbers kind of thing huh?"

"That or he figured I got stuck with a shitty dorm room with no window for anyone to break into."

Raijin chuckled. "Ya shoulda passed your field exam with a higher score man. The higher your rank, the nicer your digs."

"Hah!" Seifer laughed. "I passed. That was a higher score compared to my three other failed attempts." Raijin smiled as he remembered the bewildered look on Seifer's face when he was told he'd made SeeD.

* * *

The moonlight dimly illuminated the corner night stand and dresser across the room. Sitting proudly on top of them were picture frames upon picture frames of a sandy haired little boy on the beach. The frames were staggered and overlapped and looked to have been arranged in order of age. Quickly gathering the picture frames and stuffing them into a back pack, the shadow quietly made his way down the hallway.

He took a moment to analyze everything in the room around him and then went immediately for the framed certifications on the wall. The numerous trophies and award ribbons on the shelf above the desk were next. Breaking out a flashlight, the man dropped to his hands and knees and dug around under the bed. A bit to his surprise, all he found were a few fighting magazines and a pair of sneakers.

There just had to be more. Returning to the desk, he went through the drawers and found a camera and a journal. The room was clean; perhaps a little too clean for a teenage boy. Frustrated, the shadow noticed the rifle on the wall and pulled it down absently. He ran his fingers along its aged barrel and down to its trigger. The gun told him nothing about his target. Wistfully tossing the rifle on the bed, the rifle fired and the shadow dropped to the floor and covered his head with the only hand he had left.

Pushing himself up with his left hand, he stared at the damage done to the wall beside him and then at the light that came on in the house next door. Grabbing his loot, the shadow awkwardly pulled his backpack over his right elbow and onto his shoulder. It was time to light the place up and leave.

* * *

Darkness had long since set on Dollet and a dense fog had rolled in a short time after. Half asleep, Patrick quietly walked out to the car he and Carl had parked on the street and opened the door lazily. Thumbing through a book of albums, he pulled two music discs out and shut the car door behind him. Even though he'd napped earlier in the afternoon, he still couldn't seem to wake up all the way. At least he wasn't alone; Carl seemed to be having the same problem. With any luck, maybe a little music and some strong coffee would help them.

Trotting up the front walk, Patrick paused at a rustle in the bushes. Easing his firearm from its holster, he slowly stepped to the side and backed towards the front of the house. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his head and neck, muffling his shouts for help. He managed to fire off a shot before his head was abruptly snapped to the side. The struggle between the two men came to a quick end as Patrick fell to his knees and then onto his chest in the flowerbed by the front walk.

Carl was halfway across the living room when his world seemed to fall into slow motion. He'd heard the gunshot outside, but for the life of him, was unable to make it to the door. Just then, a blonde figure stepped inside and raised his right hand up in front of him. Carl raised his gun, but the other man's actions seemed twice as fast as his. Helplessly, he stared at the open palm of the man not ten feet in front of him as a faint neon glow began pulsing out and around the man's arm and converged in his palm. What happened next Carl couldn't say. He was on the floor; dizzy, disoriented and in the worst pain in his life. He couldn't see, whether it be from the pain or whatever spell the intruder cast on him, he wasn't sure. Regardless, there was no way Carl could think straight much less coordinate any part of his body well enough to do anything to sound any kind of alarm to warn the people upstairs.

With a thoughtful gaze, Gunther Audley stepped across Carl's convulsing body and admired the carved rafters above his head. Looking around casually, he spotted a pair of picture albums on an end table. Picking them up, he flipped through them both and stopped when he came across childhood pictures of Zell.

"Carl?" Mirenne called out as she turned on the hall light upstairs. Gunther ducked out of view and knelt down beside the staircase. "Carl?" Mirenne asked as she came down the steps. She was a few steps from the bottom before she was able to make out Carl's writhing form. "Carl are you alright?" her voice came out panicked and strangled as she realized what was going on. Quickly turning and hurrying up the stairs, her flight was cut short when she was dragged back down by the back of her gown and hair. With a scream, she was flung across the living room and into thefireplace mantle opposite the staircase. Her body fell to the floor with a thud.

Upstairs, Raab quickly rolled out of bed, pulled his boots on and readied his shotgun. Sneaking across the hall, he woke his mother up and then motioned for her to be quiet. A panicked look crossed Rachel's face as she grabbed the phone from her night stand only to realize that the line had been cut. Pausing only a moment to make sure he had some magic junctioned, Raab crept into the main hall and peered down the stairs.

Audley noticed the diminutive portion of a shadow thatRaab's form cast down from the top of the staircase. Acting as if he hadn't noticed anything, he casually pulled an accelerant from a pants pocket and began spreading it across all the furnishings in the living room. Whoever else was up there would have to come down to get to him.

Stepping back, Audley grabbed a few letters from the pile of mail by the door. "This place is about to burn," he spoke flatly. "Dincht is down here."

There was a long pause as Audley lit the handful of envelopes in his hand. "Why're you doing this?" Was Raab's only response.

"I didn't come here to talk," Audley said as he picked one of the photo albums up and tossed it out in the front yard. "If you want to save her, you better act now. Don't worry, I won't shoot you while you come down the stairs. I'll be long gone by the time you work up the nerve to come down." Opening his hand, he let the burning envelopes fall to the floor in front of him and watched as a thin trail of flames spread out like a spider web along the wood floor and furniture. Raab rushed down the stairs and leapt off the bottom step and onto the floor a few feet beyond.

Audley pulled out a pistol and fired off a few shots when Raab got close to Mirenne. Crying out as a shot pierced his right thigh; Raab stumbled backwards and fell gracelessly into the dining room behind him. He swatted out the flames that had taken to his pants legs and raised his shotgun. Leaning against his left shoulder, he rolled around and fired off a shot in Audley's direction. He was rewarded with three rapid shots in return. Ducking back, he took a deep breath and gathered his bearings. Readying his shotgun, he started to lean forward but hesitated as a putrid, greenish-purple colored mist materialized in the open doorway and then dissipated. Magic. Zell and Galbadia Garden had been right – Audley was fighting with a Guardian Force.

Summoning what little experience he'd gained at Galbadia Garden about guardian forces and their associated abilities, Raab concentrated and then rolled around and thrust out his hand to unleash a Sleep spell on Audley. The older man stumbled a bit and shook his head to rid himself of the drowsy sensation. Seizing his opportunity, Raab reached out again but this time focused his attention on locating and tempting Quezacotl to allow him to draw him. Much to Raab's surprise, the guardian force eagerly jumped to him and left Audley stunned and on the floor, clutching his head in disorientation.

With Audley still sidelined, Raab tried to reach out and grab Mirenne's wrist. His fingers barely fell short and he recoiled as the now raging flames seared the flesh on the underside of his arm and his side. Pushing himself back against the open door, Audley watched Raab's efforts with a twisted amusement. Raising his pistol, he fired off a few shots to suppress Raab's efforts. Much to Audley's surprise, Raab fired back and then jumped from his position in the doorway to the coffee table in front of the scorched couch. Falling back, Audley fired off another shot at Raab, and then a few into Mirenne's limp body.

As one of the bullets tore into his right ankle, Raab fell and hit the table with a crack as the old table buckled under his weight. Raab tumbled into the flames beside his aunt, his shotgun clattering as it slid up against the entertainment cabinet. Screaming in pain, Raab stumbled around in the sea of flames. Grabbing Mirenne under his arms, he fought to drag her towards the dining room. Another gunshot ripped through his shoulder and another into his side. Falling back onto his knees, he rolled onto the warmed tile in the dining room entranceway. On his hands and knees, Raab pulled Mirenne in behind him and then quickly pulled the pocket doors behind them closed.

Frantically ridding himself of his burning clothing, Raab began patting out the flames on his aunt. Under his palms her body was motionless. Painfully crawling over to the sink in the next room, he pulled a few dish towels from a base cabinet and then raised up high enough on his knees to run cool water over them in the sink. He slung the towels over his shoulder and hissed as the wet material stung his injuries. Crawling back to Mirenne's side, he rolled her onto her back and dabbed at her face with one of the wet towels. Two more shots splintered the wood of the pocket doors but Raab paid them no mind as he placed the other towels over some of her burns, in an attempt to cool her skin. He sat on the floor holding Mirenne until the flames started to flare up from the bottom of the massive wood doors they'd hid behind. With some difficulty, Raab tried to pull her further away from the door – only succeeding in rubbing off some of his damaged skin in the process. He clutched his newly opened injury on his forearm and draped one of the damp towels over it. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling as he fought the urge to succumb to his exhaustion and the smoke.

* * *

Rinoa groaned as she rolled over and slapped the alarm clock. Snuggling down into her pillow, she giggled as Squall rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. "Morning," she yawned as she pulled the comforter over their heads.

"Morning," he replied as he began kissing her. Turning over in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Squall pushed the comforter off his head – causing his hair to stand up in an odd number of directions. Rinoa quietly laughed as she tried to brush the hair back down.

"It's so full of static," she chuckled.

"We need a humidifier or something," Squall said as he leaned down to kiss her again. His nose brushed hers and a small static charge shocked them. Rinoa squeaked in surprise as she pushed him back. "Come back!" he laughed as she hopped out of bed and dragged their comforter with them. Squall raised an eyebrow as he watched her wrap up in it before she skipped off to the bathroom. "You definitely weren't Ms. Modesty last night," he said as he followed her and leaned against the doorframe. She shrugged innocently and started to say something Squall was sure would lead to them sharing the shower, but the phone in the other room interrupted her.

"It's like five in the morning," Rinoa's eyes held a dread Squall was all too familiar with. "What is so important that they call you at five in the morning?"

"Calm down. I'll go see," he reassured her as he hurried into the living room and picked up the phone. "Commander Loire here." There was a long silence that lured Rinoa from the bathroom. "What?...You're sure?" He licked his lips uncomfortably as he listened. "Have you sent anyone to look for him?...No. I'll handle this. Post extra guards at the entrances and lookouts. I want to keep Garden on a discreet alert. Just in case."

"Squall?" Rinoa asked uneasily.

"I have to find Zell. His mother's home in Balamb was burglarized and set on fire….and his aunt's home in Dollet was burned to the ground." Rinoa's jaw dropped. Squall took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "His Ma and Aunt Rachel are both dead," Squall struggled with the last sentence. "How do I tell him?"


	14. The Search

**Author's Note**: I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I've had this chapter done for a few days but I forgot about it. I was trying to figure out how to write another chapter and didn't realize I never posted this one. lol I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm sorry if that simple thank you seems kind of thoughtless, but I've been trying to thank and talk to reviewers via private messages.

For those of you who are still anonymous, coughrunecough, I can't PM you. So, thank you for your review. Glad you're still enjoying my story...well, parts of it at least.

**The Search**

Clad in a simple t-shirt and dark denim pants, Squall drummed his fingers impatiently as he waited for the elevator doors to open. Staring out at the empty expanse of the main circle, the colorful hallway floors shined and glistened almost as much as the crystal water in the fountain did. Much to his relief, the doors finally slid open and he was able to hurry out. Practically leaping down the first few pairs of steps, Squall reached the main hall and sprinted down the curving hall to the dormitory wing. A night shift SeeD guard, one of the many replacements Squall had designated after he'd banned the original garden faculty members, started to approach him in alarm but Squall waved him back to his post and kept running until he reached the junction between male rooms and females. Catching his breath, he decided to double check Zell's dorm for good measure and then proceed to Fujin's.

Squall pressed the buzzer next to Zell's door and waited a moment. He cast a glance down both sides of the hall as he waited. Pressing the small white button again, part of him really didn't want Zell to answer. After another agonizing minute, Squall pulled out his Override Card Key and slid it through the slot on Zell's door. The locking mechanism inside the wall clicked, a green light flickered and the doors hissed open. Zell's room was dark and empty. Stepping inside to quickly check the bathroom, Squall took a deep breath. While part of him was a little relieved, the more rational part of him that was just waking up, knew that he had to find Zell fast. He was pretty sure Zell hadn't left Balamb Garden, but if he had, there was a chance he'd run into whomever had broken into his relative's houses.

Taking care to lock the door behind him, Squall turned and sprinted back the way he came. This time, he stepped into the double doors leading to the women's wing and paused. He had no idea which room was Fujin's. Flipping open his cell phone, he dialed Xu.

"Yes?" she answered in an unnervingly concerned voice.

"What is Fujin's room number?"

"Off the top of my head? I have no idea. But it's the third room from the entrance to the ladie's dorm hall."

"The one by the fountain?" Squall asked, a little suspicious that the room was so conveniently close to him.

"Yes Sir."

"Alright."

"I tried calling her but she didn't answer."

"I'm just trying to make sure no one's there before I lead a search of Garden."

"I completely understand. Call me if you need me to do anything else."

Squall flipped his phone shut with one hand as he used his override card to open Fujin's door. Suddenly realizing he hadn't even tried to knock, he winced as the doors slid open, half expecting to see Zell in bed with her. When he didn't, Squall groaned out loud and kicked the wall. Staring down at the black mark his boot had left on the wall, he paused as he listened to the sound of his voice echoing down the empty halls. Taking a deep breath, he quickly checked her bathroom and then locked her door behind him.

"Alright," he whispered to himself as he took a deep breath. Straining his brain to figure out where else Zell could be at five twenty in the morning, the only other person he could come up with was Nida. The two martial artists had struck up a strong bond over the course of the past few months and in the few instances that Zell wasn't with one of the gang, he was almost always with Nida. Sighing in frustration, Squall turned and jogged back out of the women's wing and down the long hall that led to the main circle.

He reached the elevator in what he was sure was record time – at least for him anyways. Slapping his palm onto the basement's button, he leaned back against the glass wall rested his head. Staring up through the glass he watched as the main floor disappeared and the layers of supports rose up above him. The door slid open beside him and he rolled around on his shoulder to step out into the newly finished hall. Since the sorceress had been defeated, Balamb Garden's main purpose shifted to peace keeping and mediating. Thousands of SeeD were still sent out onto the battlefield every year, but more and more were reenlisting and more and more were taking newly created ambassadorial positions. The end result had been not only tighter enrollment standards to offset a larger number of SeeD members staying on the payroll and needing housing but the development of the sublevels to create apartments for SeeD members and their families.

Reaching apartment number four, Squall pressed the buzzer and crossed his arms as he waited impatiently. He stared up at the fluorescent lights that ran up the center of the waxed hallway and squinted. The floor was still highly shiny from being so new and the walls were too bright a white. It hurt his bad eye to look at it. Rubbing his eyes gently, he surprised when the door next to him snapped open. Wrapped in a peach colored robe, Quistis regarded him with a slightly concerned yet slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Squall?" she asked as she glanced around him to see no one else in the hallway. "I was about to relax in a well deserved hour long bubble bath before classes started. Tell me this is important." The look Squall gave her was teetering on the edge of scared. Her teasing demeanor changed instantly to alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Is Zell here? I have to find him," Squall's voice was cold and serious.

"No," she shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at the sound of an alarm clock going off. "Have you tried Fujin's?"

"That was the second place I looked," he ran his hands through his hair. "Quistis, I need you to help me find him."

"What's going on?" she asked as Nida slowly stumbled into the living room.

"Both his mother and aunt's houses were set on fire last night. I don't think we can guess who's behind it," Squall shifted around.

"Is Ma alright?" Quistis took a step closer to Squall as she tried to get a good look at his face.

"No. She's dead," Squall stated bluntly. As the words rolled off his tongue he could feel his eyes tearing up.

Quistis stared at him in utter shock. "What? Zell is going to freak out."

"It gets worse. His aunt died too."

Nida snapped to attention at his words. "Who died?"

"Zell's aunt and mother," Quistis spoke as she motioned for Squall to enter. "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll help you find him." Nida stared on in a half asleep state of awareness, still trying to process what it was he'd learned. Squall fell onto their couch, rubbing his face as he tried to figure out where to look next.

"Hey Nida. When Quistis gets back out, tell her I went to check with Irvine," Squall said as he stood back up.

"Yes Sir," Nida spoke softly as he rested his palms on his hips and exhaled loudly. "He isn't going to take this well at all."

"I know," Squall muttered as he stepped back into the hallway and walked over to the first apartment door. Pressing the buzzer, Squall jumped when the door slid open almost instantaneously. Irvine was waiting on the other side, fully dressed and with a hardened expression on his face.

"Xu called a few minutes ago," he answered Squall's unasked question. "I think I might know where he is."

* * *

The only thing that had kept Squall and Irvine from leaving without Quistis had been the fear that Irvine was right and they might not be able to speak the words Zell needed to hear. Standing halfway down the fourth corridor in the male dormitory section, the three SeeDs stood uncomfortably as they tried to work up the nerve to walk a few doors down and wake Seifer up.

"You do realize that Seifer and Zell hate each other," Quistis tried to disprove Irvine's theory without approaching the door.

"You do realize Seifer and Fujin are tight though, right?" Irvine asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she countered.

"Everything. Fujin's unaccounted for as well. Wherever she is, there's a good chance Zell is there too," Squall interrupted. "Now let's stop coming up with excuses not to walk over to that door and just do it."

"After you fearless leader," Irvine gently tried to nudge Squall in the direction of Seifer's dorm. Squall scowled at him.

"He's closer to you. He was your best man."

"I'm with the Commander," Quistis stood behind Squall.

Irvine sighed. "He's more protective of you though," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You show up at his dorm room before sunrise and he's likely to go into big brother protector mode. We need that Seifer. That Seifer won't beat us up for waking him if I'm wrong about Zell."

Quistis looked down the hall and groaned in defeat. "Fine," she said as she began stalking towards the door and stopped only when she stood outside it. Casting them one last glance, she reached out and pressed her index finger onto the white button by his door. At first there was no response, but after a moment she could hear someone fumbling around and then the door slid open. Raijin stared out at her with tired eyes. "Hi, umm. Good morning. I don't suppose Zell is here is he?"

"What do you want with him," Seifer grumbled as he painfully hobbled to the door.

"Are you okay man? Maybe you need to get off that leg for a little while longer ya know?"

"No, it's just cramped. Kadowaki said I'd have problems with that for a few days after everything healed up. Something about the rapid bone recovery pulling or doing something to the muscles." Scratching his head and effectively removing what hair gel was left in it, Seifer squinted as he stared at Quistis' silhouette in the doorway. "What do you want with the wuss?"

Quistis' jaw tightened. "We can't find him…and something's, come up."

Raijin shot Seifer a worried, 'you were right' kind of look. Seifer crossed his arms, a rather odd gesture considering he was clad only in a pair of boxers and an uncomfortable looking leg brace. "Something bad happened didn't it?" She nodded as she peeked around Seifer and Raijin to see another form on the bed in the corner. "He's been acting off all day." Standing aside, Seifer made room for her to come inside. When she didn't, he stepped out into the hall and turned her to face him. "It's five forty two in the morning. I didn't get to sleep until nearly three because my leg's been cramping all night. I ended up stuck on the floor with a crappy-ass regulation blanket because Fujin and Zell took over my bed. The past few hours have been miserable. Unless there is a dire emergency or someone has died, you had better not be wasting my time."

Closing her eyes, Quistis frowned when she realized she was unable to form the words. Seifer narrowed his eyes in concern and cast a glance at Squall and Irvine who stood a few feet away.

"Someone has died," Irvine blurted.

Seifer's eyes widened as he redirected his attention to Quistis. "Who?"

"His aunt and mother," she whispered.

"Audley," Seifer spoke as he cast a knowing look Squall's way. Squall nodded in return. "How are you guys going to tell him? He's going to flip out."

"How do you tell someone a family member just died?" Squall asked as he stepped closer. They all stared at one another cluelessly.

"Tell me what happened," Raijin whispered. "I'll do it."

A few minutes later, they all stood quietly as they watched Raijin attempt to wake Fujin without getting hit. Squall and Irvine leaned against the now closed door, Quistis leaned against the dresser and Seifer, now sporting a pair of regulation sweats for decency purposes, sat in his desk chair and watched silently. Fujin groaned and rolled over in a weak attempt to get away from Raijin's attempts to wake her. The overhead light abruptly flickered on, startling Fujin awake, and effectively blinding everyone else in the room.

"Who the hell?" Seifer complained as he squinted his eyes. Squall stared back at him, his hand still resting on the light switch. Fujin had looked annoyed, up until she realized how many people were standing in Seifer's cramped room staring at her. Shaking Zell awake, she raised up until she was seated on her knees.

"Problem?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," Irvine licked his lips.

"A big problem," Seifer watched as Zell rolled over and pushed himself up on an elbow.

"Where am I?….I fell asleep here?" Zell blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Why are you all staring at me?"

Raijin licked his lips nervously. Everyone in the room directed their attention to him. "Umm, Zell, man. You'd uh, better sit up for this."

Zell cast Fujin a curious glance. She shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Turning his attention back to the people in front of him, Zell let his feet fall to the floor and started to stand. Raijin put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"You want to sit." Raijin's voice held a very uncharacteristic seriousness. Raijin opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. Zell started to say something but was silenced by the larger man's hand. "Look man, I'm sorry for harassing you all these years for laughs, and I'm sorry for forcing my way into your Ma's place and stinking up her kitchen with fish." Zell stared at him, utterly perplexed. "Zell, someone broke into your Ma and Aunt's houses last night."

Zell's face visibly paled while every muscle in his body seemed to visibly tense. "What? Are they okay?" he tried to jump up in surprise but again Raijin caught him and pushed him down.

"Your Ma wasn't home at the time, and her place might be salvageable. But she was at your Aunt's. And that house…was completely destroyed. Neither of them survived. I'm sorry man. If it helps at all, your cousin is still alive. He's in intensive care but I mean….it's something…I guess. I don't really have family, so I don't know. Ya know?"

Zell looked as if he'd been beaten and strangled. His skin seemed to take on an even paler hue that only magnified how gaunt and tense he was beginning to look. Licking his lips, he looked at each of the people standing around him. "My Ma and Aunt are….dead?" he struggled to accept what he'd heard. No one made a move, save for Fujin who placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is a fucking dream!" he shouted as he stood up and pushed Raijin away when he tried to stop him. "They are not dead. This… can't be true! You got bad information or something!"

"I'm sorry man," Raijin said as he took a step back and leaned against Seifer's desk.

"We're going to get him," Squall assured. "He can't elude us forever."

"Yeah well, you better hope you get him before I do. Because I'll kill the bastard if I get my hands on him." Quistis winced as she watched the normally jovial blonde before her darken into a person she'd never seen before.

"How's our security?" Seifer asked, never letting his gaze fall from the two SeeD on the bed.

"On Alert," Squall answered.

"On Alert? Can't you send out patrols to secure the wilderness around us or can't we like, go mobile or something?"

"We can't go far this time of the year," Squall frowned.

"We can stay in the warm waters. Wouldn't it make sense to take extra measures to be sure no one can even get close enough to touch Garden until this guy's captured."

"I'm with Seifer man," Irvine pleaded with Squall. "I don't think Audley's necessarily got the man power to be a threat to the entire garden, but there are families in this facility….and small children. It would only take one guy to cause harm. I'd feel better if we were harder to get to."

"Come on Squall," Zell muttered.

Squall rubbed his temples. "Hitting the water isn't going to solve all our problems. We're all SeeDs here. We're trained to handle guys like Audley –" the combined concerned gazes of everyone else in the room defeated his reasoning. "Fine. Quistis, send out an order. All off-Garden personnel are to report back immediately and I want four teams to be deployed to Balamb. I want the city, the beaches and every other bit of wilderness on the island searched."

"Yes Sir."


End file.
